Rainy Days
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Grimmjow finalmente cede a la curiosidad que Kurosaki le provoca. [Grimmjow x Ichigo] Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Curioso

Muchas gracias por asomarse aquí, es mi primer intento de un fic largo de Beach, a ver qué tal sale =) Agradezco de antemano cualquier comentario.

**GrimmjowxIchigo**, un poco de AizenxGrimmjow. Contenido **lemon**.

* * *

**:-:-:Rainy Days:-:-:**

* * *

La ciudad de Karakura se extendía silenciosa frente a sus ojos.

Lo buscó, y tensó sus labios cuando lo encontró. Grimmjow salió de la _garganta_ y gracias a _sonido_ se halló en su destino después de pocos segundos. Se acuclilló en el marco de la ventana, y echó un vistazo al interior del pobremente iluminado cuarto.

Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama, abrazando lo que parecía ser… ¿Un león de peluche? Grimmjow elevó una ceja. Luego se detuvo a preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

La última vez que se escabulló fuera de Hueco Mundo sin permiso había resultado en un brazo perdido. Ahora, gracias a los poderes de una niña humana, tenía ese brazo de vuelta así como el rango de Sexta Espada. Pero eso no lo había dejado satisfecho del todo. A partir de su segundo enfrentamiento con el Shinigami cuyo descanso ahora vigilaba, Grimmjow había sido poseído por un inmenso deseo de conocer realmente _qué_ era Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aquella vez lo había realmente sorprendido al presentarle esa máscara, tan similar a la de un Hollow, y desde entonces no había mucho más que ocupase sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo un simple humano podía ser tanto Shinigami como Hollow?

Grimmjow saltó al interior del cuarto soltando un suave gruñido. Caminó hasta el borde de la cama de Ichigo y le miró por varios minutos sin saber exactamente cuál sería la mejor manera de despertarlo. Kon le ahorró el trabajo de decidir al abrir los ojos súbitamente, mirar al arrancar, primero confundido, luego en pánico, y gritar:

—¡ICHI-!— Grimmjow tomó al peluche de la cabeza y apretó sus dedos para deformársela, acallando su grito para extraerle quejas e insultos mascullados.

Ichigo se removió y se frotó los ojos perezosamente.

—¿Nn? ¿Qué demonios quieres, Kon? Déjame dormir…

—Hey, Shinigami.— Ichigo abrió los ojos grandes y de un impulso se sentó en la cama, miró boquiabierto al individuo que había invadido su habitación y demoró algunos segundos en reponerse a la impresión.

—¡Gri...Grimmjow!— Algo al escucharle hizo a Grimmjow sentir un inusual cosquilleo en su piel. Tal vez sería el placer de haberle sorprendido, o la inesperada visión que era Ichigo en bóxer y con la parte superior de la pijama casi abierta, pelo despeinado, ojos adormilados y sábanas desordenadas a su alrededor.

—¡Inoue! ¡Tráela de vuelta!— Ichigo espetó aún algo adormilado, sin recordar que Inoue ya se encontraba sana y salva en Karakura.

—¿Uh? — El de cabellos cian sonrió de lado ante la desesperación de Ichigo, pero al recordar la inquietud que le había llevado ahí, retornó a un semblante más grave.

—Tenemos que hablar, Shinigami.— Grimmjow arrojó a Kon por la ventana y caminó sin vacilar hacia Ichigo, teniendo que trepar una rodilla en la cama y estirar un brazo para alcanzarle pues el chico se había recogido hasta la esquina de la pared. Grimmjow sujetó con firmeza la camiseta que Ichigo usaba y lo haló hacia sí. Ichigo se quejó, pero el tirón del Arrancar demostró ser demasiado enérgico como para resistirse.

De un segundo a otro, Ichigo se encontraba con el intimidante rostro de Grimmjow a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Los ojos turquesas de aquel, ridículamente chispeantes en la oscuridad, lo estudiaban demandantes. Ichigo pasó saliva con dificultad y se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos, esperando a que Grimmjow bajara la guardia para así poder alcanzar su placa de Shinigami Representativo.

—¿Qué esperas? Conviértete en Shinigami— exigió Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que sus pequeñas cejas se unieran al centro. Ichigo parpadeó descolocado. Luego reaccionó empujando al otro con todas sus fuerzas. Rápidamente se incorporó, tomó su placa y se transformó en Shinigami, pero apenas alzaba una mano para alcanzar a Zangetsu, cuando el otro se adelantó con increíble velocidad y le sujetó ambos brazos. Al sentir que Ichigo forcejeaba, Grimmjow lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared desorientándolo un poco.

—Muéstrame la máscara— ordenó en un tono bajo pero inesperadamente autoritario. Ichigo, con ojos cerrados, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para despabilarse y luego miró a Grimmjow con clara irritación ardiendo en sus ojos.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Lárgate de mi casa!— Ichigo no reparó en lo infantil que había sonado su petición hasta que Grimmjow la ignoró desfachatadamente, y le impidió de decir más con una mano que apretó peligrosamente su cuello.

—Ahora.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos; Grimmjow había conseguido con eficacia dificultarle la respiración, pero le había dejado una mano libre. Una mano con la que no podía alcanzar a Zangetsu, que yacía dolorosamente presionado entre su espalda y la pared. Una mano que sólo debía cumplir la función que Grimmjow esperaba.

Lentamente, Ichigo llevó esa mano hacia su rostro, pensando que no tenía nada que perder. Convertirse en Vizard le proporcionaría suficiente poder para quitarse al Arrancar de encima y ahuyentarlo temporalmente.

Su palma cubrió su rostro, y cuando la mano bajó, una careta blanca con diseños rojos ocultaba todo menos sus ojos.

Así pudo notar la satisfecha sorpresa que sacudió las pupilas de Grimmjow, y la extraña manera en que aquél pareció momentáneamente hipnotizado con esa máscara; la estudió con obvio interés y en total silencio y, admirablemente, sin aflojar en ningún momento el agarre que tenía sobre el joven.

Ichigo se preguntó qué rayos estaría pensando aquél, qué había ido a buscar ahí exactamente. Una pelea, al parecer no. Las últimas veces, cuando así había sido el caso, Grimmjow no había consentido retrasos; el intentar matarse el uno al otro sucedía apenas cruzaban "saludos".

Ichigo se preguntó si habría despertado del todo, en primer lugar, cuando lo extraño de la situación escaló en múltiplos inimaginables. Pero escuchaba los golpecitos sólidos que su máscara y la media máscara de Grimmjow hacían al chocar entre sí, y sentía el aliento caliente de aquel a través de los dientes de la rígida careta.

El Arrancar lo estaba lamiendo. Ichigo no podía sentirlo pero podía verlo, o más bien _no_ verlo, imposiblemente cerca; el alborotado flequillo azulado rozando los orificios que su máscara tenía por ojos cada vez que aquél inclinaba la cabeza.

Fue inesperado, porque realmente no estaba tomando cuenta de eso, cuando su máscara se resquebrajó hasta desaparecer. Diez segundos habían pasado y ahora Ichigo no contaba con barrera alguna que lo protegiera de la súbitamente hambrienta mirada de Grimmjow. Éste sujetó la barbilla de Ichigo, y entre respiraciones audibles y profundas, se tomó una pausa para expresar la inquietud que lo carcomía.

—¿Qué demonios eres?— Su voz era grave, su tono frustrado. Ichigo no apreció la pregunta. Pero tampoco supo cómo contestarle. Y Grimmjow sólo le otorgó escasos segundos de oportunidad antes de hacer impactar sus labios descuidadamente.

El joven de inmediato tensó todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos en demasía e intentó fusionarse con la pared a sus espaldas. Grimmjow sujetó las manos de Ichigo y le hizo subir los brazos sobre su cabeza, clavándolos contra la pared con su mano izquierda que apretaba las muñecas sobrepuestas del menor.

Con la diestra, Grimmjow sujetó la cintura de Ichigo para aplacar las súbitas retorcidas que daba con intención de escapar. Grimmjow se acercó más al chic, quien cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiéndose mareado de confusión. Enseguida el Arrancar deslizó la lengua al interior de su boca, convirtiéndolo en víctima de escalofríos que le provocaban mover sus piernas torpemente.

Ichigo volvió a quejarse cuando la máscara de Grimmjow lastimó su mejilla, en cierto momento que éste buscó un nuevo ángulo para continuar su abuso sobre los temblorosos labios.

El joven Shinigami comenzó a sentir la más ajena mezcla de sentimientos. Estaba furioso, aterrorizado, curioso y sorprendido. Nunca había recibido un beso en su vida y definitivamente éste era el último escenario en que imaginaba que algo así sucedería. Ichigo se sintió tremendamente frustrado y ofendido, y su furia creció aún más, porque no sentía estar haciendo lo necesario para quitarse a Grimmjow de encima.

Entonces mordió el labio inferior de aquél con saña, movió sus piernas para patearle y se arrojó hacia adelante esperando poder liberarse. Grimmjow siseó molesto y le empujó de regreso. Ichigo sufrió un duro golpe contra su cabeza y se sintió sofocar al sentir que el cuerpo de Grimmjow ahora estaba mucho más cerca, tocándose con el suyo en diversos sitios y de incómoda manera. Específicamente, el Arrancar había logrado colocarse entre sus piernas, y recargaba todo su peso sobre el de Ichigo opresoramente.

Ichigo entreabrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, a aquél que era algo más alto que él. Grimmjow tenía una sonrisa burlona plasmada en sus labios, cuya apariencia rojiza e hinchada hizo a Ichigo sonrojar, a sabiendas de que los suyos lucirían similares. La tímida reacción del humano acrecentó la sonrisa del Arrancar, quien enseguida se inclinó y lamió una de sus mejillas, provocándole cerrar los ojos y aspirar entrecortado.

_¿Qué demonios eres? _La pregunta de Grimmjow resonó en su cabeza. Ichigo sintió a los latidos de su corazón duplicarse a la par de su respiración. Era una pregunta que había surgido en su mente muchas veces antes, y que siempre se resistía a examinar porque temía nunca hallarle una respuesta sólida.

Grimmjow había dejado de besarlo; ahora lamía su cuello y lo mordía tan fuerte que Ichigo podía jurar que liberaría sangre. Las manos del aquél viajaban a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, el cual se movía involuntariamente ante cada contacto, tratando de alejarse y sólo ocasionando roces más íntimos.

Grimmjow, inesperadamente, estaba disfrutando demasiado de todo. No había venido con estos planes en mente. De hecho no había tenido ningún plan en mente. Sólo contaba con la noción de que deseaba averiguar lo más posible sobre el enemigo más interesante que se había cruzado en su camino. Y vaya que lo estaba haciendo.

Pero no le quedaba demasiado tiempo, pensó al buscar ansioso la boca de Ichigo. Alguien en Hueco Mundo podría notar su ausencia e informar a Aizen. Y no estaba seguro de que el aludido sería de nuevo indulgente con él. Gruñendo irritado, soltó las manos de Ichigo. Sus labios hicieron un sonido húmedo al despegarse repentinamente, y Grimmjow liberó una risita suave al notar al chico inclinándose en su búsqueda por un instante antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, escandalizado, y retrocedió. Miró al Arrancar alejarse en dirección a la ventana, experimentando alivio y desencanto entremezclados. Ensordecido por la excitación de su cuerpo, apenas si lo escuchó despedirse.

—Nos vemos, Shinigami.

Era una promesa. La fascinación que había atizado esa noche no se apagaría por sí sola.

-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2: Confundido

**:-:Capítulo 2:-:**

Al día siguiente, Ichigo despertó con la sensación de haber sido arrollado por un tren.

Apenas si había logrado pegar las pestañas durante lo que fue una noche de continua tortura mental. Dio vueltas en la cama sin parar, incapaz de dejar de pensar en Grimmjow; en el extraño motivo que lo había llevado a su casa, en la voracidad de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo. No halló tregua consigo mismo hasta que llevó la mano a su entrepierna, se rindió a su agitación y gimoteó restregando el rostro contra su almohada.

De sólo recordar, se sentía enrojecer. Desde el primer momento que lo conoció calificó a Grimmjow de impredecible, pero la visita de ayer superaba todos los límites imaginables.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que su enemistad con Grimmjow siempre le había caído como inusual. El mutuo deseo de destazarse a pedazos definitivamente estaba ahí, porque aunque Ichigo lo odiara, cuando se enzarzaban en batallas no podía evitar verse contagiado de la energía del otro, rendirse ante el instinto que el Hollow en su interior tanto le predicaba por seguir. Pero la realidad era que si alguno de ellos tuviera la convicción de matar al otro, ya habrían alcanzado algún tipo de conclusión.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior se habían sentido similar a una pelea. Grimmjow acosándolo hasta sacarlo de sus casillas, un constante tira y encoge hasta que Ichigo aceptara que no eran tan distintos como le gustaría creer. Sin katanas esta vez, pero el resultado había sido el mismo. Grimmjow le había hecho darse cuenta de que cualquier tipo de retorcida curiosidad que el Arrancar sintiera por él, era bien correspondida.

Bufó exasperado y tiró de sus cabellos. Se colocó el uniforme con rapidez y salió de la casa más temprano que de costumbre. Esa mañana definitivamente no estaba de humor para aguantar un violento desayuno con su padre.

Durante el silencioso camino a la escuela, se sorprendió a sí mismo lanzando la mirada al cielo con injustificable frecuencia. Esperando ubicar alguna grieta sospechosa, tal vez... Y cada vez que lo hacía agitaba la cabeza, fruncía el ceño marcadamente y clavaba coléricos ojos en el piso, reprendiéndose por lo estúpido de su comportamiento. Pero sin percatarse enteramente de ello no tardaba en volver a sus cavilaciones en torno a cierto arrancar… y ahí estaban de nuevo; un par de confundidos ojos marrón fijos sobre el cielo libre de nubes que Karakura vestía ese día.

Fue inevitable que pasara por cada clase en un estado zombi que consiguió miradas preocupadas de Inoue, preguntas indiscretas de Keigo y continua suspicacia por parte de Hirako. Ichigo los ignoró a todos, consumió su almuerzo a solas, y para cuando la última lección comenzó, apenas si había tomado las suficientes notas para llenar tres míseros renglones de su liberta.

—¡Kurosaki!— Y la pieza de gis golpeó su frente, dejando una pequeña marca roja antes de caer sobre su pupitre. Ichigo parpadeó, escuchó las risas de sus compañeros inundando el salón de clases y atendió al nada serio regaño de la profesora durante los segundos que duró. Asintió comprometiéndose a prestar atención y cuando la mujer continuó con su clase, Ichigo rompió tal promesa y se abstrajo de nuevo en sus reflexiones.

Podía sentir a Zangetsu llamándolo, pero Ichigo no quería confrontarlo aún. Probablemente se quejaría por nublarle el cielo.

"_Nos vemos, Shinigami",_recordó vívidamente. La imagen permaneció anclada en su imaginación; cada pequeña inflexión en su grave voz, su postura arrogante, su mirada hambrienta y la fugaz sonrisa de aire voraz.

"_¿Cuándo?"_La escandalosa pregunta surgió súbitamente entre el embrollo de sus pensamientos. Su corazón palpitó fuerte, en su interior se desató un aguacero. Y el repentino sonido de la campana de salida lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después de su incursión a Karakura, Grimmjow todavía no podía sacudir su rabia. Cualquier Hollow o Arrancar de menor rango que cruzara en su camino corría el peligro de convertirse en víctima de su frustración.

Había sido expuesto por Ulquiorra frente a todos sus compañeros y frente al mismo Aizen. Ulquiorra había sido testigo de todo lo sucedido hacía tres noches con el Shinigami, y por supuesto, había hecho partícipes a los demás de ello. Grimmjow debía admitir que se sintió impotente y en desmedida furioso cuando su encuentro con Ichigo fue experimentado por sus compañeros cual si hubieran estado ahí. Todo por Ulquiorra, su maldito ojo y su aún más maldita actitud servil ante "Aizen-_sama_".

Lo que más le molestó no fue ser seguido o descubierto, sino que la deliciosa peculiaridad del Shinigami terminó siendo conocimiento popular, no sólo suyo.

Aizen lo castigó, por supuesto. No por su fallido intento de intimar con el Shinigami —eso no podría importarle menos—, sino por salir de Hueco Mundo sin permiso y buscar al enemigo sin que se le hubiera ordenado, justo como la vez anterior. Pero ser la ramera de Aizen-_sama_ por una noche no era cosa nueva para Grimmjow. ¿Qué Arrancar no agradecía de vez en cuando con favores sexuales a "su padre", por el gran poder que les había regalado?

Aizen por su parte, se había sentido irremediablemente cautivado por la misma máscara que había capturado la atención de su sexta espada. Y no iba a dudar en utilizar esta nueva situación para saciar su propio interés.

—Tch.— Grimmjow se encontraba sentado en el techo de Las Noches, zanpakutou en mano. Llevaba varias horas conversando consigo mismo, o más bien, reprendiéndose debido al errático comportamiento de los últimos días.

Confesaría únicamente a su soledad que estaba harto de Hueco Mundo. Acabar con Soul Society de pronto se había convertido en un objetivo aburrido. Aizen ni siquiera parecía tener prisa en alcanzarlo. Se la pasaba experimentando con Hollows y estudiando al Hogyoku, sin cansarse jamás de ello. Ni siquiera el secuestro de Inoue Orihime parecía haber tenido algún sentido.

Había cambiado. Antes sus prioridades consistían en divertirse, pelear, matar, probar su poder… ser la Sexta Espada. Grimmjow frunció el ceño.

Ahora sólo pensaba en _él_. En lo tanto que le gustó besarlo, y lo mucho que quería tocarlo otra vez.

—El Shinigami sólo es un entretenimiento.— Quizás si lo repetía muchas veces terminaría sonando a verdad.

Se imaginó a Aizen regalándole una sonrisita burlona. Para aquél, el resto del mundo era su diversión. Grimmjow no dudaba que desobedeciéndolo una vez más sólo conseguiría satisfacer la curiosidad del ex-capitán y tal vez terminaría convirtiéndose en su nuevo proyecto científico.

Pero después de todo, el Shinigami _era un entretenimiento_. Y él estaba terriblemente aburrido.

-.-.-.-.-

Eran las siete de la tarde en la ciudad de Karakura. Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación, todavía vistiendo su uniforme escolar, sentado en su escritorio.

Mientras Kon dormía dentro del clóset en un intento por soñar con Rukia, Ichigo hacía sus labores y escuchaba música pesada al mismo tiempo mediante los audífonos que tenía en la cabeza; cabeza que se movía sutilmente al ritmo de la música.

Se sentía mucho mejor. No perfectamente, y el estado no duraba las veinticuatro horas, pero la noche anterior pudo dormir en relativa calma. De vez en cuando la imagen de Grimmjow cruzaba por su mente trayéndole un incomprensible anhelo de algo que no discernía. Pero en esos casos buscaba ocuparse en cualquier cosa; cocinar, limpiar la casa, asistir a su padre en la clínica… o como en esos momentos, enfrascarse en resolver ecuaciones que se prometían imposibles.

Grimmjow se acomodó en el marco de la ventana semi-abierta, esperando a que el Shinigami notase su presencia. Clavó la mirada en la espalda de Ichigo, quien estaba obviamente distraído, y se veía bien, bastante relajado… nada ansioso o temeroso por su retorno, como hubiera deseado encontrarlo.

Grimmjow gruñó, rodó los ojos hacia arriba y volteó hacia el otro lado. Entrando al patio de la casa vio a una niña de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta el hombro. Traía cargando una pelota y sonreía contenta mientras corría hacia la entrada.

De repente la niña miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana, hacia Grimmjow.

Karin frenó en sus pasos y pasó saliva. Observó asustada por algunos segundos a la extraña figura que se encontraba sentada en la ventana de la habitación de su hermano. Karin sabía que Ichigo era un Shinigami, y había visto personas inusuales visitarle antes, como Rukia, Renji, Toushirou, Rangiku, Ikkaku y Yumichika. Pero esta persona lucía diferente, despedía una sensación distinta, oscura, similar a aquella de los monstruos enmascarados que aparecían ocasionalmente en Karakura.

Grimmjow pudo notar que la niña era capaz de verlo. Frunció levemente el ceño, sorprendido. La sorpresa pasó al concluir que, evidentemente, ese humano debía tener algún parentesco con Kurosaki Ichigo. Grimmjow giró el rostro hacia el interior del cuarto, y tras unos segundos pudo observar de reojo que la niña retomaba su caminar y entraba a la casa.

—¡Maldición!— Grimmjow vio a Ichigo sobresaltarse, y sonrió cuando éste borró sobre su libreta con frustración impresa en cada movimiento de su mano.

La sonrisa de Grimmjow desapareció y volvió su vista al exterior. Comenzaba a anochecer, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardarían en notar su ausencia en Hueco Mundo. No le importaba en realidad, todavía no quería regresar. Suspiró suavemente e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el marco. Cerró los ojos, y sin percatarse en qué momento exacto sucedió, se quedó dormido.


	3. Chapter 3: Atizado

**:-:Capítulo 3:-:**

—Ahh…— Ichigo bostezó, estirando los brazos en alto —. ¡Terminé!— anunció satisfecho para sí mismo. Se quitó los audífonos, cerró su libreta, se levantó de su silla, giró…

—…

Grimmjow continuaba durmiendo, cabeza gacha y semblante exóticamente pacífico. Ichigo no supo qué pensar o sentir. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿A qué había ido esta vez? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Debía despertarlo, atacarlo? ¿Cómo demonios podía estar durmiendo en casa de su enemigo?

Ichigo sólo atinó a meterse al baño. Siguió con su rutina y tomó una ducha. Sus pensamientos continuaron incesantes, confundiéndolo. Sintió algo de miedo, y mucha emoción... muchas ganas de salir, enfrentar al Arrancar y preguntarle qué hacía ahí.

Suspiró profundo, salió de la ducha, se medio secó con una toalla y se puso su pijama. Cuando emergió del baño se encontró con dos ojos celestes penetrándolo impasibles.

Grimmjow había despertado tras sentir el repentino descontrol del reiatsu de Ichigo. El motivo para que el Shinigami no lo hubiera confrontado de inmediato, seguía como incógnita.

Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces, luego bajó la mirada y caminó hacia su cama. Se acomodó sobre ésta y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la frente. Comenzó a respirar tan pesado que se oía.

Pánico.

Grimmjow lo sintió y sonrió torcido, incrédulo ante la sencillez con que el niño conseguía provocarlo; tan sólo mostrándole un poco de su inseguridad.

Saltó al interior del cuarto, dejó a Pantera apoyada contra la pared, y subió a la cama, reptó sobre ésta hasta atrapar a la forma recogida de Ichigo entre sus manos y rodillas.

Esta visita sí tenía un objetivo claro.

Haló de la sábana y se inclinó para lamer con descaro el contorno de la oreja de Ichigo, quien cerró los ojos más fuertemente y dio un respingo. Grimmjow soltó una risa suave y terminó de descartar la sábana. Sus labios viajaron hacia el cuello del humano, reconociendo a los pequeños moretones que había dejado tres días atrás, y reanimándolos con ávidas succiones para prevenir su desaparición. Sujetó a Ichigo de un brazo y le obligó a quedar boca arriba.

Las dilatadas pupilas de Ichigo se sacudieron. El joven frunció el ceño, y súbitamente levantó los brazos contra el pecho del Arrancar, empujándole con fuerza y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Grimmjow rió fuerte ante el ridículo comportamiento de Ichigo. ¿Cómo esperaba causarle algún daño así, en su cuerpo humano? Grimmjow esperó hasta que el joven se cansó de forcejear, y le escuchó preguntar entre trabajosas exhalaciones:

—¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?!— Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos en molestia. No iba a responder eso.

No sabía la respuesta.

—Cierra la boca, Shinigami. He estado esperando por horas a que terminaras tu tarea.— Ichigo abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante el tono juguetón del otro. En ese momento, Grimmjow se abalanzó sobre sus labios, asaltándolos sin hesitación alguna y con un hambre intimidante.

Ichigo gimió abrumado, moviendo su lengua en azarosos movimientos.

Grimmjow no entendió si Ichigo estaba respondiendo al beso o tratando de escapar de él. El mismo Ichigo no estaba seguro, pero el de cabellos azules se sentía ansioso… ya había esperado suficiente.

Sus hábiles manos recorrieron la delgada figura que se retorcía debajo, desabotonando, tirando y empujando tela hasta dejar al descubierto la erizada piel. Grimmjow meció sus caderas contra Ichigo con fuerza cuando consiguió tenerlo desnudo, mostrándole la relevancia de su estado. Ichigo jadeó contra los labios del otro, arqueó la espalda, y sintió a su pene vibrar. Volteó el rostro hacia un lado y a través de ojos entreabiertos fijó la mirada en la puerta de su clóset.

La idea pasajera de que Kon podría despertar y sorprenderlos en cualquier momento le excitó y aumentó la vivacidad de su miembro. Ichigo gruñó, furioso, luego lloriqueó, sintiéndose miserable y frustrado. Finalmente, mordió su labio inferior y se ruborizó violentamente, cuando sus brazos subieron temblorosos a rodear el cuello de Grimmjow.

El Arrancar congeló todo movimiento. Ichigo sintió terror, quiso desaparecer. Grimmjow sintió lo mismo. El débil abrazo se le antojó como un gesto demasiado íntimo para lo que estaban haciendo.

_Mierda_, pensó, y retomó sus acciones. Se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado, deshizo la parte inferior de su uniforme para liberar su erección, e hizo a Ichigo cambiar de posición bruscamente, trayéndolo consigo, volteándolo y sentándolo sobre su regazo. El chico se quejó al sentir la dureza de Grimmjow contra su trasero, y sin atinar a más en la nueva posición, enterró los dedos sobre los muslos semi-desnudos del arrancar.

Grimmjow rodeó la cintura de Ichigo con un brazo y con la otra mano empujó su espalda para hacer que se inclinara hacia adelante. Luego llevó sus dedos hacia el sur y los introdujo en su hendidura. Ichigo se tensó y se mantuvo quieto. Grimmjow acarició los alrededores de su entrada traviesamente.

—¡Aah!...— Ichigo exclamó en sorpresa, sintiendo que el aire en sus pulmones se extinguía de golpe. El Arrancar sintió al muchacho estremecerse por completo y por su propia impaciencia dio fin al pequeño juego.

Grimmjow retiró su mano y acomodó su miembro entre los glúteos de Ichigo, quien los apretó en instinto. Grimmjow siseó de placer… se acarició contra el apretado orificio, presionándolo sin entrar, disfrutando de la hormigueante sensación por unos momentos.

—¡Nn!— Grimmjow se introdujo en Ichigo con un seco empuje, sólo un poco, y pausó. Estaba malditamente ajustado. Frunció el ceño y bufó, encontrando la sensación abrumadoramente placentera.

El niño —¿cuántos años tenía después de todo? Una nada comparado en años de Hollow— lastimó sus propios labios con sus dientes en un intento poco efectivo por silenciarse. El dolor era innegable, Grimmjow no estaba siendo particularmente delicado con él, pero el nivel colosal de excitación engañaba su propia percepción convenientemente.

Grimmjow comenzó a embestir contra él sin reprimir sus ansias; alimentándolas, más bien, gracias a los encantadores ruiditos que los labios del otro expulsaban. Atrajo a Ichigo más cerca y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, capturando en una mano su hombría y la otra plantándola en su estómago. De vez en cuando sus dedos subían acariciando ansiosos para apretar a los endurecidos pezones.

Grimmjow comenzó a alzar sus caderas en arrítmicos movimientos, levantando a Ichigo en el proceso. Poco a poco encontró cadencia, y a ella acopló su mano, que estimulaba el ardiente miembro del joven sin parar.

Los labios del mayor permanecieron plantados sobre distintos puntos de la espalda y hombros del Shinigami; Grimmjow lamía, mordía, succionaba, y el contacto eventual de su fría porción de máscara contra la piel de Ichigo causaba a éste un apabullante contraste de sensaciones.

—¡Ngh… Grimjw!— Ichigo masculló al alcanzar su orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo tembló deliciosamente por escasos pero invaluables segundos, y luego, cual muñeco sin vida se recargó en el pecho firme y sudoroso del otro, quien ajustó sus brazos alrededor del chico y con un profundo gruñido llegó a su clímax también. El intento de Ichigo por decir su nombre había sido, inesperadamente, suficiente para ello.

Demasiado agotado, física y emocionalmente, como para escandalizarse por lo recién sucedido, Ichigo cerró los ojos, dejándose aún más maleable —si eso era posible— entre los brazos de la Sexta Espada.

-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow despertó primero, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era muy temprano. Con un único ojo abierto analizó la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana y calculó que serían cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

La puerta se abrió, el ojo que Grimmjow había mantenido cerrado también. Su mirada se encontró con la niña de la noche anterior, la que podía verlo.

—Ichigo, vas tarde…—Karin casi tropezó en sus pasos al entrar al cuarto y encontrarse con la escena que el Arrancar y el Shinigami formaban.

Grimmjow estaba acostado del lado externo de la cama, boca arriba, con una mano sobre su estómago y otro brazo doblado arriba de su cabeza. Ichigo estaba acomodado sobre un costado enfrentando al otro, ambas manos recogidas cerca de su pecho, y la cabeza acurrucada a un lado del cuello de Grimmjow. Ambos estaban precariamente cubiertos hasta la cintura por una sábana que alguno de ellos había jalado del piso durante la noche.

Karin se quedó sin habla, y después de palidecer por completo, se sonrojó visiblemente. Grimmjow no pudo suprimir una sonrisita divertida.

Karin retrocedió torpemente en sus pasos y cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo prudente. El ruido alertó a Ichigo, quien abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó al encontrar piel frente a ellos. Tardó unos segundos en recordar la noche anterior. Entonces sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas y no demoró más en apartarse de Grimmjow, a quien nunca hubiera predicho ver allí en la mañana.

Grimmjow se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse con naturalidad y sin decir una palabra. Ichigo lo miró desde su sitio, sentado en la cama. Una vez vestido, el Arrancar pasó una mano por sus alborotados cabellos, se inclinó para recoger su zanpakutou, y mostró intenciones de dirigirse a la ventana.

—¡Espera, Grimmjow!— Ichigo se arrastró rápidamente hasta el extremo de su cama y estiró un brazo hasta alcanzar a sujetar el chaleco de aquél. Grimmjow elevó una ceja interrogante. Ichigo entreabrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió, y en sus ojos Grimmjow sólo podía adivinar la más humana y desesperante confusión.

Ichigo lo jaló hacia sí y besó sus labios en un toque firme e inmóvil. Grimmjow parpadeó varias veces, exitosamente sorprendido, y sintió a su rostro acalorarse un poco. Se pateó mentalmente. Colocó una mano en la cintura de Ichigo, y deslizó la lengua al interior de su boca, profundizando el beso rápidamente. Su mano bajó a acariciar la cadera del joven, robándole un suspiro entrecortado que interrumpió el beso. Retomaron el contacto con un chasquido húmedo, y se despegaron un instante después.

Ichigo lucía una mirada nublada de emociones, y el brillo de sus pupilas se mostraba un tanto ansioso e inseguro. Grimmjow frunció el ceño ligeramente, ladeó un poco la cabeza, como curioso, y miró a Ichigo con ojos indescifrables.

—Nos vemos, Shinigami…—dijo, y se marchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo se duchó y vistió velozmente para ir al colegio. Mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila, Kon lo observaba extrañamente quieto, sentado en una esquina del escritorio.

—Ichigo…— Que hubiera decidido no salir e interrumpir no significaba que no se hubiera percatado, y tuviera una idea más o menos acertada de lo que había sucedido.

Ichigo estaba consciente de ello, pero no pensaba discutir con Kon, o con nadie más, sobre ese asunto.

—No quiero oírlo, Kon.— Las arrugas en su frente se remarcaron —No quiero.

Ichigo se colgó la mochila al hombro y dejó su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Chapter 4: Turbado

**:-:Capítulo 4:-:**

Era peligroso, imprudente, estúpido, un engaño, una trampa. Su propia cabeza se lo decía.

_¡Es un Hollow! _Que tuviera forma humana no significaba nada, igual había perdido su corazón.

"Yo… soy en parte un Hollow también, y puedo sentir. Definitivamente puedo…"

_Es un enemigo, un asesino._

Ichigo frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada fugaz al cielo que últimamente lucía siempre nublado, cuando no llovía torrencialmente.

—Lo siento, Zangetsu— dijo despacio, conociendo bien la miseria que representaba para el espíritu de su zanpakutou vivir sin escape a los días de lluvia que se producían cada vez que algo en Ichigo andaba mal.

—Zangetsu… ¿qué debo hacer?— La figura se mantenía de pie, distante, suspendida en el ilógico escenario que era la mente de Ichigo. Su capa ondeando en un viento que Ichigo nunca sentía. Éste se encontraba sentado en la pared de un edificio, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda encorvada. El Hollow imitaba su postura frente a él, y lo miraba atento, curioso, en inusual silencio y con una sonrisa conocedora y burlona. Ichigo sabía que sus pensamientos no eran sólo suyos.

—¡El rey está enamorado de un Hollow!— Su doble comenzó a carcajearse y cayó de espaldas al suelo, dominado por su emoción. Ichigo agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que se hundía más profundo en su desdicha.

—Eso no puede ser verdad— murmuró.

—Pero si lo fuera, ¿huirías de esa verdad, Ichigo?— Zangetsu, en su doble voz, habló. Ichigo volteó a verle, y por supuesto, no pudo leer una respuesta en su severo rostro. Pero de cierta manera, Zangetsu ni siquiera parecía esperar una réplica.

Ichigo nunca había huido de nada en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-

Un par de golpes se escucharon contra la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Aizen Sousuke. Éste, desde su lugar, reposando en su sofá mientras leía un informe de sus últimos experimentos, dijo en una melódica voz:

—Adelante, Ulquiorra.— La Cuarta Espada entró, hizo una reverencia y avanzó hasta detenerse a unos tres metros de Aizen.

—Disculpe mi intromisión. Tenía la inquietud de hablar con usted.

—¿Es sobre Grimmjow?

—Así es. No pretendo discutir sus decisiones, Aizen-_sama_, pero creo que está siendo demasiado suave con él. Y el castigo que le ha dado… acercarlo a Kurosaki Ichigo puede influir aún más en su comportamiento. — Aizen esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, casi amorosa y comprensiva, hacia su leal servidor.

—Entiendo la preocupación hacia tu hermano. Pero Grimmjow debe demostrar su valía. Si no es capaz de esta simple tarea…

—Ya veo. Discúlpeme por no haber logrado ver sus verdaderos objetivos.

Aizen pudo jurar haber visto una diminuta sonrisa formarse en los pálidos labios de Ulquiorra.

-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado una semana desde la visita de Grimmjow, e Ichigo había comenzado a sentirse preocupado. Ilusamente, tal vez, había esperado que el Arrancar volviera. Encontrándose de nuevo con él, Ichigo quizás podría descubrir qué demonios sentía en realidad.

"_Sólo quieres que te coja.__"_ La vocecilla chirriante del Hollow en su mente rió.

Ichigo cubrió su rostro, súbitamente acalorado, con ambas manos. Sí, eso quería, básicamente. Pero, ¿por qué con él? Grimmjow era un hombre. Bueno, un Arrancar del género masculino. Era lo más lejano a confianza y seguridad, y ya ni se diga amor, que Ichigo podría encontrar en el mundo. Así que, a sus dieciséis años, Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba descubriéndose gay y masoquista al mismo tiempo.

—¡_Ok, class_! Tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Por favor denle la bienvenida a… uh, ¿cómo se dice tu nombre, chico? ¡Nunca había visto nombre más raro!

—Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

Ichigo descubrió su rostro. Sus ojos casi saltaron de sus órbitas al ver a Grimmjow de pie frente a la clase, mirada indiferente y desconcentrada, ceño fruncido mientras la profesora escribía su nombre en katakana sobre el pizarrón, fijándose en la lista tras cada carácter. Grimmjow lucía distinto. Su máscara había desaparecido, su uniforme blanco también, y no cargaba consigo su zanpakutou. Usaba el uniforme escolar… usaba… ¿un gigai?

Ichigo se quedó sin habla, sin idea de qué pensar. Sintió las miradas alarmadas de Inoue, Ishida, Chad y Shinji dirigidas hacia él primero, luego a Grimmjow, y repetir, ¿¡Pero qué se supone que él debía hacer?!

—Uh, de acuerdo... Toma cualquier asiento libre.

Grimmjow obedeció, caminó en medio de dos hileras y se sentó con poca elegancia en la silla tras el pasmado Kurosaki.

—Bien, _punks_, ¿hicieron su tarea?— La profesora comenzó con la clase. Ichigo quería voltear, ¡Dioses si quería! Pero se sentía totalmente congelado en su sitio.

—Hey, Kurosaki, ¿me prestas un lápiz?— Ichigo vio el perfil de Grimmjow de reojo, asomado sobre su hombro izquierdo, sonriendo maliciosamente. Ichigo pasó saliva, alcanzó su lápiz y lo pasó al Arrancar, quien no se retiró de inmediato.

—¿Qué te parece si me muestras la escuela después de clase, Shinigami?—preguntó en un tono mucho más bajo y sugestivo. Ichigo se estremeció y sólo atinó a asentir una vez. Grimmjow se retrajo a su lugar y pasó el resto de la clase jugueteando con un lápiz al que no podía darle ningún uso provechoso. No llevaba consigo ni una libreta.

-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo vacaciones.— Ichigo entrecerró los ojos ante la estúpida excusa de Grimmjow—. Así que este es el gimnasio— dijo con falso interés.

Ichigo permaneció en silencio. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar cerca de Grimmjow, sobre todo ahora con el nuevo desarrollo de eventos. Dejaron el gimnasio y caminaron juntos por el pasillo que guiaba hacia la cafetería. Obviamente a Grimmjow no le podía interesar menos conocer la escuela, pero ambos, sobre todo Ichigo, lo habían tomado como una oportunidad para aclarar la extraña situación. Grimmjow continuaba evadiendo el motivo de su presencia allí.

—¿Vendrán más Arrancar?— Grimmjow le dirigió una mirada aburrida y se encogió de hombros. Ichigo frunció el ceño y redobló la velocidad de su andar, adelantándose unos pasos. Grimmjow lo alcanzó sin dificultad y capturó su brazo. Lo empujó a un salón cercano, que como todos a la hora del receso se hallaba vacío. Presionó a Ichigo con fuerza contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, y apagó el seguro reclamo que saldría de aquellos labios besándolos impetuosamente.

Ichigo se quejó y se removió en protesta al agresivo trato. Grimmjow soltó sus brazos, llevó la mano derecha al cuello de Ichigo, rodeándolo con sus dedos y apretando un poco, y con la izquierda atrapó su cintura y lo pegó a sí hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Ichigo gimió y jaló aire cuando los labios de Grimmjow se apartaron.

El joven parpadeó lento, aturdido, luego elevó una mano y acarició titubeante la mejilla derecha de Grimmjow, donde la molestosa máscara no estaba más. El Arrancar enarcó sutilmente una ceja ante el gesto del otro, y ante lo extraño que se sentía _sentir_ algo en esa parte de su rostro. Atestiguó desconcertado como Ichigo, con una mirada hipnotizada, adelantaba la cabeza para besar esa recién descubierta mejilla, lamer la zona con pereza y luego delinear la línea de su mandíbula. Grimmjow gruñó profundo en su garganta y sintió a su miembro endurecerse entre sus piernas.

Sin meditarlo más, cambió posiciones con Ichigo quedando con la pared a su espalda, empujó los hombros del joven forzándole a arrodillarse, desabrochó sus pantalones y liberó su miembro.

Los ojos de Ichigo crecieron sorprendidos y su rostro enrojeció por completo. Grimmjow no vaciló en sujetar con fuerza sus cortos cabellos naranjas en una mano, y con otra sostener su erguido miembro, para luego mover ambas y poner en contacto su glande con los suaves labios de Ichigo.

El primer instinto del chico fue retroceder, pero la mano firmemente plantada en su cabeza le detuvo. Ichigo permaneció unos momentos sin hacer nada, nervioso, respirando agitando y mirando atemorizado y atento el pene del arrancar. Y un segundo, sin pensarlo, lo tocó con su lengua, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Escuchó a Grimmjow gemir y entonces no dudó en separar sus labios y atrapar sólo un poco. Succionó despacio, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, y sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo. Se detuvo a pensar en el sabor, el olor, la textura contra su lengua, el calor palpitante entre sus labios.

—¡Mierda, Shinigami!— jadeó Grimmjow, y la mano en su cabeza le empujó hacia delante. Ichigo dejó al pene del mayor entrar más profundo dentro de su boca, hasta que sintió náuseas y dejó salir una porción, quedándose sólo con lo que se sentía cómodo. Sacó un poco más y lo volvió a tomar, y repitió esa acción varias veces; el sonido húmedo de sus labios chasqueando alrededor de Grimmjow taladraba sus oídos más penetrante cada vez, y los gemidos y jadeos del mayor estaban causando que su propia erección fuera insoportable.

Gimió y abrió un poco los ojos, mirando hacia arriba. Casi se corre al ver a Grimmjow a punto de resbalar por la pared, rostro sonrojado, cabellos empapados de sudor, facciones contraídas y ojos opacos. Al notarse observado por Ichigo, el de cabellos azules se tensó por completo; Ichigo sintió a los de dedos de aquél temblar, a su pene palpitar más fuerte contra su lengua, y enseguida se vio ahogándose con el tibio líquido que chocó contra su garganta. Aguantó, tragándolo, y lentamente dejó ir el miembro de Grimmjow hasta todo el semen fue expulsado.

Jadeó profundo, recuperando su respiración, con el rostro ligeramente agachado. Podía escuchar los pulmones del Arrancar en una problemática similar a la de los suyos.

Aún así, no pasó ni un minuto cuando ya Grimmjow estaba arrodillado en el suelo entre las piernas de Ichigo, aflojándole los pantalones. Apenas liberó el miembro despierto del muchacho, y agachó el rostro para lamerlo efusivamente, torturarlo al rozarlo con sus dientes, y soplar suavemente sobre él.

Ichigo gimió, cerrando los ojos y aferrando las manos sobre los hombros de Grimmjow, quien capturó el pene en su boca, lo succionó con fuerza, cosquilleándolo con su lengua al mismo tiempo. Luego lo extrajo, lo acarició un par de veces entre sus dedos, y volvió a tomarlo para adoptar un rítmico adentro y afuera.

Ichigo se estaba volviendo loco. Gritaba imprudentemente fuerte; sus uñas, enterradas en la nuca de Grimmjow, causaban heridas discretamente sangrantes; había trepado una de sus tembleques piernas sobre los hombros de aquél, y entre sus tensos muslos apretaba con fuerza la cabeza celeste, mientras sus caderas embestían descuidadas contra la cálida boca.

—¡Mm…ahn!— se quejó al ser golpeado por intensas ondas de placer. Grimmjow bebió su esencia y lamió su pene, limpiándolo, hasta que estuvo sin vida de nuevo. Se puso de pie y levantó a Ichigo consigo, pero éste no pudo mantener sus piernas firmes y permaneció apoyándose en el Arrancar, con la frente contra su pecho y ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura. Grimmjow sujetaba sus brazos, esperando a que Ichigo hallara compostura.

Esperó más de lo que le hubiera gustado, y la situación comenzó a tornarse incómoda cuando Ichigo se recargó más contra su pecho y sus manos se deslizaron hasta enlazarse sobre la espalda baja de Grimmjow; cuando Ichigo lo abrazó, pues.

—Oi, Shinigami, ¿no te están esperando tus amigos?

—…Hn.— Ichigo asintió débilmente, sintiéndose rendido. Se apartó lentamente, y sin cruzar miradas con el otro, se agachó a recoger los pantalones que yacían alrededor de sus talones, los ajustó y comenzó a dar la vuelta. Un jalón inesperado a su brazo le hizo voltear. Grimmjow lamió la comisura de sus labios fugazmente antes de dejarle ir. Ichigo le miró interrogante.

—Tenías algo ahí— dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, relamiendo sus labios. El rubor en las mejillas de Ichigo se redobló, y finalmente salió del salón con una desagradable sensación de descoloque pesando sobre él. Si sus encuentros con Grimmjow continuaban terminando así, no iba a ser capaz de investigar absolutamente nada.

Al llegar a la cafetería encontró fácilmente la mesa donde sus amigos lo esperaban. Al verlo, Inoue agitó una mano en el aire, llamándolo. Cuando Ichigo se sentó en la mesa, a un lado de Ishida y frente a Hirako, todos notaron su malhumor de inmediato. Aun así, Ishida se aventuró a preguntar:

—¿Averiguaste algo, Kurosaki?

—No.— Todos se quedaron viéndolo en silencio por varios segundos, sin creer que, después de media hora a solas con el Arrancar, Ichigo no hubiera podido conseguir ninguna información útil. Hirako finalmente habló.

—Es obvio que viene a espiarnos. Tan obvio que podría no ser así.— Se escuchó un suspiro grupal ante la redundancia de esas palabras. Ichigo fijó su mirada en la evidentemente angustiada Inoue y comenzó a caer en cuenta de que la presencia de Grimmjow no sólo lo afectaba a él.

Después de secuestrarla, Aizen había mandado a Inoue de vuelta tras un par de días. Nadie lo entendió y desde entonces Soul Society no había dejado de vigilar a la muchacha. Unos creían que Inoue los había traicionado y colaborado con Aizen de alguna manera, pero la chica clamaba no tener memoria de lo que había sucedido durante su corta estancia en Hueco Mundo. Y eso sólo empeoraba las preocupaciones de todos. La teoría más temida era que Aizen la hubiera obligado a usar sus poderes en el Hogyoku, lo que significaría que estaría creando sus Arrancar de manera más acelerada, o inventando nuevas cosas que Ichigo no quería imaginar.

Aizen no había actuado desde entonces. Y de pronto el asunto de Grimmjow… Ichigo no podía tomarse la presencia del aludido a la ligera.

—No te preocupes, Inoue. Cualquiera que sea su intención, no dejaré que lastime a nadie.— La chica miró a Ichigo, se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió.


	5. Chapter 5: Relajado

**:-:Capítulo 5:-:**

Ichigo llegó a su casa más tarde de lo usual; ese día decidió acompañar a Keigo y Mizuiro para distraerse un rato por el centro. Ahora entraba a su cuarto con un chichón formándose en su cabeza gracias al enérgico recibimiento de su padre. Ni siquiera había cenado por evitar que el enfrentamiento se extendiera. Simplemente no estaba de humor.

—Kon, ¿qué demonios…?

—Hacía demasiado ruido—explicó Grimmjow al salir del baño, escurriendo agua, totalmente desnudo. Ichigo sintió a su mandíbula caer unos milímetros. Luego reaccionó desconcertado ante su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi gigai y yo necesitábamos un baño— dijo con una naturalidad que a Ichigo le pareció enervante, y señaló hacia el clóset. Ichigo lo abrió y se encontró con el gigai enrollado con unas toallas. Entrecerró los ojos en incredulidad. Paso siguiente, acudió a donde Kon yacía amarrado a la pata de una silla, amordazado con una calceta, y lo liberó. El _mod-soul_ comenzó a berrear quejándose del inhumano trato que recibía continuamente, además de la nueva situación con Grimmjow.

Más temprano, si su forma de peluche tuviera corazón, éste con certeza hubiera saltado por su boca cuando salió del clóset tras su siesta, con la inocente intención de ir en busca de chicas, tan sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con El Peligro.

—¿¡Acaso estás loco?! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con los Arrancar! ¡Espera a que se enteren en Soul Society de que ahora eres amigo de uno!— Ichigo tomó a Kon de la cabeza, salió al pasillo y gritó:

—¡Yuzu, dejaste a Postaf en mi habitación!—La niña corrió enseguida a recuperar al peluche, prometiéndole a éste hacerle un nuevo vestido y armar una fiesta de té con el resto de sus muñecas para celebrar su encuentro. Kon ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de lloriquear por su suerte.

Ichigo suspiró, en parte aliviado por haberse deshecho de Kon. Sus comentarios resultaban en desmedida impertinentes, principalmente porque hacían eco a sus propios pensamientos. Y parte de ese suspiro sabía también a alteración, porque una vez de regreso en su cuarto, tenía a Grimmjow.

El aludido había encontrado otra toalla y se encontraba secando su cabello.

—¿Por qué no has vuelto a Hueco Mundo?

—Tengo que investigar algo aquí, Shinigami. Tch, pensé que era obvio.— Grimmjow sonrió ante la estupefacción de Ichigo, quien notó el gesto a través de un espacio que dejaba la toalla. Finalmente el Arrancar dejó a la prenda sobre el respaldo de la silla, donde su mano quedó también apoyada mientras elaboraba en la respuesta para el de cabellos naranjas.

—Es mi castigo por salir de Hueco Mundo sin autorización. Y cogerme al enemigo.— Su sonrisa incrementó a la par del violento sonroje de Ichigo.

—¿P-por qué yo?— tartamudeó, luchando por no desviar la mirada.

Grimmjow aprovechó para caminar hacia él. Levantó con dos dedos su barbilla y acercó su rostro hasta que pudo respirar su aliento.

—Heh... A decir verdad, Shinigami, no lo sé. Tal vez Aizen-_sama_ quiera convertirte en Arrancar. Sería interesante, ¿no?— dijo, sin borrar de sus labios su media sonrisa, hasta que los fusionó sobre los de Ichigo, temblorosos. Había logrado asustarlo.

Se preguntó cómo podía ser tan ingenuo como para creer cada palabra de su enemigo. Grimmjow no sintió a Ichigo responder, y eso le enfadó. Luego, estuvo a punto de golpear al chico cuando lo percibió agachando el rostro desanimadamente.

—Keh, estoy bromeando, Shinigami.— Sonrió burlón al separarse de él, aunque el gesto no lucía franco—. Pero sería lo peor que podría pasarte, ¿cierto? Apuesto que preferirías morir antes.— Ichigo juró notar al Arrancar descompuesto por un segundo y escuchar amargura en ese comentario.

Grimmjow le dio la espalda, fue hasta la cama y se acostó boca arriba, dejando suficiente espacio a su lado para una persona más. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su frente y cerró sus ojos. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que sintió la calidez de Ichigo junto a él, después de que el joven tomó un baño y se cambió a su pijama.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Esto me gusta—dijo Grimmjow, tomando una playera azul cian del exhibidor.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?— Ichigo rodó los ojos hacia arriba, dejó a Grimmjow en el probador y echó un vistazo por la tienda en busca de algo que pudiera complementar el atuendo de su acompañante.

—¡Ahá!— exclamó al hallar algo que podría servir.

En la mañana había hecho el incómodo intento de prestarle algo de su guardarropa, pues tenerlo paseándose desnudo por su habitación no resultaba lo mejor para sus nervios. El problema era que Grimmjow medía al menos dos tallas más que Ichigo, así que el joven había terminado robando algo del clóset de su padre, y lo primero que hicieron ese sábado fue salir de compras.

Extrañamente, Ichigo se la estaba pasando bien. Esa mañana, al despertar antes que Grimmjow y aprovechar la oportunidad para observarlo y meditar, no pudo negarse más que le atraía tremendamente, si bien a ratos le temía y hasta lo odiaba. Era ese ir y venir lo que le fastidiaba, y también, saber lo iluso e imposible de las circunstancias. Pero ese día se sentía infantilmente cómodo en su compañía, tal vez porque Grimmjow no había mostrado intenciones de molestarlo con comentarios como los de la noche anterior, ni con sus atrevidas acciones. Hoy parecía inusualmente relajado y tranquilo.

—¿Y bien?— Ichigo volteó hacia el vestidor del cual Grimmjow recién salía. La playera le quedaba bien, realmente ese era _su_ color. Ichigo sólo asintió y caminó hacia él, se puso tras su espalda y le echó encima una chaqueta negra y corta. Grimmjow recogió las mangas de la prenda hasta abajo del codo, tal como usaba su uniforme de arrancar. Tras una mirada en el espejo aprobó el _look_ de su gigai, pagaron y salieron de la tienda.

—Vamos a comer algo — anunció Ichigo. No había desayunado esa mañana y, ya cercano el medio día, su estómago estaba quejoso. Tomó la mano de Grimmjow y trotaron a través del pasillo hasta la larga cola para el _stand_ de comida rápida más popular del lugar. Ichigo soltó a Grimmjow, recién dándose cuenta de su gesto, aunque el Arrancar no pareció siquiera percatarse de ello.

Grimmjow estaba de pie a su lado, mirando por todas partes, estudiando a la gente. Era fin de semana y la plaza estaba repleta; Ichigo suponía que el otro se sentía un poco apabullado. Sonrió fugazmente, sintiéndose estúpido por ello pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Se dio un zape mental y volvió la vista al frente para leer el menú.

Diez minutos después, continuaban haciendo fila, y todavía quedaban seis personas delante de ellos. Grimmjow bufó fastidiado y apoyó un brazo sobre el hombro de Ichigo, haciendo obvio su hastío por estar de pie tanto tiempo. Ichigo reaccionó a la despreocupada acción del otro mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente para detener a una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por qué no buscas una mesa?

—¿Uh?

—Yo compraré la comida, tú busca una mesa.

—No compres nada para mí.— Grimmjow se alejó para cumplir con su misión. Ichigo enarcó una ceja ante su última orden pero no la tomó en serio, pues por lo que sabía aquél tampoco había comido nada al menos desde la noche anterior.

—¡Oi, Grimmjow…! Dios…—Ichigo miró incrédulo como Grimmjow "conseguía" una mesa. No hizo más que pararse frente a la que ocupaban unos jovencitos, cruzar los brazos, decir "quiero esta mesa", para lograr que el pequeño grupo huyera despavorido ante el "_yankee_"(*) de cabello azul y delineador de ojos. Ichigo se tragó sus carcajadas, pues en ese momento llegó a la caja.

Grimmjow esperó a Ichigo, aprovechando para seguir con su curioso estudio de los humanos. Alguna parte de él había sido humano alguna vez, pero no recordaba mucho de eso, y ahora sentía no comprender nada de ellos. Les miraba reír, discutir, comer, comprar, con una fascinación infantil disfrazada de indiferencia.

Dio fin a su distracción cuando Ichigo se sentó frente a él cargando una bandeja.

—Esto es tuyo. — Puso una hamburguesa, papas y refresco frente a él. Tomó las suyas y dejó la bandeja sobre una silla.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, desenvolvió la hamburguesa, levantó el pan, la estudió en detalle arrugando la nariz. Luego tomó una papa, la giró entre sus dedos y la olfateó. La regresó al plato y miró a Ichigo, quien lo observaba también, expectante.

—Te dije que no quería nada.— Ichigo parpadeó. Grimmjow entendió que aquél no entendía nada y que estaba engañándose a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué los Shinigami cortan a los Hollow?

—Porque—Ichigo cerró la boca, y en sus ojos Grimmjow leyó el resto de la respuesta. Decidió terminar de darle voz.

—Porque nos alimentamos de almas.— El brillo excesivo que los ojos de Ichigo habían mostrado -desde que se encontró con él ayer en la escuela- se sacudió para enseguida apagarse. Grimmjow tuvo la impresión de sufrir un retortijón en el sitio de su abdomen donde normalmente se hallaría su agujero.

Ichigo no supo qué más decir, no entendió cómo había podido olvidar algo tan básico.

"_Porque era conveniente",_ algo respondió en su interior.

¿Y por qué tenía que doler tanto recordarlo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*_yankee_: en Japón les dicen así a los jóvenes con apariencia rebelde/problemática.


	6. Chapter 6: Resignado

Ichigo agachó la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada entre sus papas fritas.

Casi quiso reírse por lo estúpido que se sintió.

—No sabe a nada.— Ichigo alzó la mirada para ver a Grimmjow haciendo un gesto de desagrado mientras mordía una papa. Los labios de Ichigo se separaron un milímetro.

—¿Cómo se toma esto?— Preguntó tomando el refresco en su mano derecha. Ichigo tomó el suyo y sorbió del popote. Grimmjow siguió el ejemplo.

Ichigo se animó un poco más, si bien el humor que traía fue totalmente disipado. Grimmjow logró, milagrosamente, comer la mitad de su hamburguesa, un cuarto de sus papas y casi todo el refresco. Sólo esperaba que luego no sufriera de una indigestión.

—¡Rayos! ¡El partido de Karin! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!— Ichigo se puso de pie, recogió platos y vasos y fue a tirarlos a un bote de basura. Grimmjow, sin entender muy bien cuál era la prisa de Ichigo pues "partido" y "Karin" no estaban en su lista de vocabulario relacionado al mundo real, simplemente se levantó y lo siguió.

Ichigo casi trotaba por los pasillos, y Grimmjow no apreció ser dejado atrás. Aceleró el paso hasta que alcanzó al otro, y en un impulso tomó su mano, frenando a Ichigo de inmediato. Éste volteó a mirar al mayor. Grimmjow portaba un mohín casi aburrido, apenas rayando en el fastidio. Ichigo poco a poco comenzaba a adivinar que ese gesto era lo más cercano a incomodidad y confusión que aquél era capaz de mostrar.

Ichigo tragó saliva, parpadeó, y dejó su mirada clavada en Grimmjow por varios segundos, sin descifrar exactamente lo que quería. Después de pensarlo por un momento, Grimmjow apretó la mano de Ichigo jalándolo hacia sí con fuerza, y se inclinó en busca de sus labios, encontrándolos más pronto de lo esperado cuando el menor estiró el cuello para alcanzarlo.

Grimmjow colocó su mano libre sobre la cintura de Ichigo, justo cuando éste acarició sentidamente la mejilla derecha del primero. Profundizaron el beso lentamente, demorándose en cada roce de sus lenguas y succión de sus labios. Fue una experiencia tan distinta a sus previos besos, que Grimmjow quedó sintiéndose contrariado, e Ichigo desconfiado.

¿Realmente ése era el mismo Grimmjow que casi había matado a Rukia, que había intentado con todas sus energías matarlo a él?... Ichigo sintió un escalofrío. Grimmjow lo sintió también, y se separaron. Sólo entonces notaron las miradas curiosas, muchas reprobatorias, que la gente alrededor dirigía hacia ellos. Grimmjow frunció el ceño, como si no luciera amenazante de por sí, y retomaron el paso.

Pararon a la salida de la plaza.

—Tengo que ir al partido de mi hermana. Si quieres puedes volver a la casa…— Ichigo se preguntó en qué momento exacto habían acordado que Grimmjow viviría en su habitación.

—Tengo una misión, ¿recuerdas?— Ichigo frunció el ceño y se alejó rumbo al parque. Grimmjow lo siguió manteniéndose unos cuantos metros atrás.

Esa tarde, Grimmjow aprendió lo que era un partido de fútbol. Aprendió que la niña de pelo negro que podía verlo en su forma de Arrancar sí era hermana de Ichigo y se llamaba Karin. Aprendió que el padre de Ichigo tenía un reiatsu de Shinigami disfrazado y el joven no parecía saber nada al respecto. Aprendió que Ichigo sólo sonreía como un idiota cuando se trataba de sus hermanas, y que golpearse con su padre le hacía sentir feliz.

Esa noche, Grimmjow también aprendió lo que era un Ichigo totalmente fuera de sus casillas. Aparentemente —según Ichigo le había tenido que explicar, pues el Arrancar no se había dado cuenta de cuál exactamente había sido su falta—, el haber etiquetado como "misión" el rato que estuvieron juntos logró enfurecer al menor, quien había creído que Grimmjow de hecho la había pasado bien con él.

—No soy tu "novio", Shinigami.— Grimmjow había aprendido el término cuando, después del partido de Karin (en una escena bastante bochornosa para Ichigo), Isshin les había preguntado si eran novios. Grimmjow no había entendido así que había asentido apáticamente. Ichigo entonces había tratado de explicarle mientras sucumbía a un ataque de histeria por los comentarios inadecuados de su padre.

Grimmjow todavía guardaba en su bolsillo el paquete de condones que el hombre les había dado, y aún tenía que preguntarle a Ichigo cuándo debían usarlos, como había advertido tan solemne su padre.

—¡Lo sé! Pero…— _¿Qué demonios quieres?_

Ichigo estaba verdaderamente desesperado, paseaba por su cuarto furioso y sus ojos lucían vivos de frustración. Grimmjow lo observaba un tanto divertido, sentado en la cama.

—¿Quieres que sea tu novio, Shinigami?— preguntó mordaz.

—¡Cállate, por supuesto que no!— Detuvo su errático andar para girar súbitamente, caminar hacia Grimmjow y jalarlo del cuello de su chaleco.

—Vamos—ordenó, soltándole e ignorando la mirada interrogante que le dirigió. Ichigo utilizó su placa de Shinigami para transformarse y se encaminó hacia la ventana.

Salieron a toda velocidad y no se detuvieron hasta encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente aislado. Y tras intercambiar fugaces y agudas miradas, Ichigo acudió a Bankai y se abalanzó sobre el Arrancar sin vacilación.

Chocaron katanas con un escandaloso chillar. Un par de veces más, ambos presionando sin tregua. Luego las espadas resbalaron una sobre la otra y los dos saltaron hacia atrás apartándose, tan sólo para acudir en mutua búsqueda una vez más.

Apenas si se percataron de la lluvia que comenzó a caer sobre ellos; con total entrega se enfrascaron en ese enfrentamiento que tenía poco sentido de ser.

A Grimmjow no le interesaba saber por qué el chico lo había traído acá. Él disfrutaba enormemente de la forma más básica de comunicación que había entre ellos; ese tipo de violencia franca que lo llenaba de adrenalina, y que, a sus ojos, no necesitaba justificación.

Para Ichigo también era una experiencia vivificante; exigir el máximo a sus músculos, sentir la sangre escurrir cosquilleando su piel, el constante retumbar dentro de su pecho—peligrosamente acelerado—, el excitado zumbar en sus oídos, y la sensación irreal de que su campo visual se cerraba y no admitía otra cosa que no fuera Grimmjow y sus ágiles movimientos. Por un rato, no había nada más.

Ichigo no usó su máscara. No quería sentirse más cercano al Hollow que tenía enfrente. Así que no se sintió derrotado cuando finalmente cayó de rodillas en la tierra, totalmente exhausto… le hizo sentir humano y se regodeó en esa experiencia durante los pocos segundos que duró.

Luego la lluvia ya no se sentía tanto porque el Arrancar estaba sobre él, inclinándose, empujándolo, abriendo su hakama, lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo sus hombros, marcándolo.

Entonces se dio por vencido. Ya no le importaba lo que aquél pensaba, lo que quería, lo que era, lo que él mismo era o quién era más humano de los dos. Todo pareció de pronto tan insignificante cuando aceptaba que nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande como la de no soltarse del mayor.

—Eres mío, Shinigami—murmuró inconscientemente, pero no se arrepintió de ello cuando escuchó a Ichigo gemir y lo sintió retorcerse en un escalofrío. Lo desvistió, y le sorprendió que aquél empujara sus pantalones para descubrirlo, y enterrara los dedos en su piel, recorriera su espalda con las uñas, besara y mordiera su cuello. Era nuevo sentirlo tan efusivo, pero para nada desagradable.

Sintió las manos del joven entre sus cabellos, acariciando y deslizándose hacia su nuca para halar su cabeza. Grimmjow cedió a su insistencia y alcanzó sus labios. Las lenguas de ambos lucharon sin tregua; las manos de Ichigo rodearon con fuerza el cuello de Grimmjow, mientras éste levantaba las piernas del otro sobre su cintura, acariciándolas en toda su longitud.

Grimmjow acercó sus caderas a las del menor, ocasionando una eléctrica colisión que repitieron enseguida, una y otra vez, con apremio. Embistió contra el chico varias veces, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran y crecieran juntas.

En cierto momento, Ichigo volvió a acariciar el rostro del mayor y enganchó su mano sobre la máscara de su mandíbula, tiró suavemente de ella para luego estudiar sus relieves con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Te gusta más el gigai?— Grimmjow preguntó jadeante cerca de sus labios, sin ningún tono en especial. No pasaba desapercibido la urgencia con la que Ichigo tocaba o besaba su normalmente cubierta mejilla cada vez que estaba en aquel disfraz.

—N-no…yo…— O tal vez sí. Tal vez el gigai le daba una mayor sensación de seguridad, de que lo sentía no era tan anormal, de que Grimmjow no estaba tan lejos de ser un humano.

Grimmjow sonrió mientras se acomodaba, deleitándose ante su ofuscada expresión, y jadeó despacio cuando entró en Ichigo. Arremetió con fuerza contra él. El chico se quejó, y cerró los ojos tan enérgicamente como para ver lucecitas tras sus párpados. Apretó los brazos del otro con exigencia, pero sus labios apenas si podían formar palabra.

Grimmjow salió de él un poco tan sólo para regresar a invadirlo, algo más despacio que la primera vez. A partir de entonces adquirió un ritmo más o menos acompasado y más calmo que las ocasiones anteriores. Se acercó a Ichigo todo lo que le fue posible, haciendo más cómodo para éste envolverlo con sus piernas, y facilitándole el proceso de abrazarlo, que se complementó con un par de manos plantándose en su ancha espalda.

Grimmjow estaba completamente atrapado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué hago aquí, Zangetsu?

—Quería mostrarte el cielo.— Aunque el aludido se encontraba a considerable distancia, su voz resonaba con imponente eco por todo el lugar.

—Todo se ve normal, Zangetsu— Ichigo puntualizó, mirando hacia arriba.

—Así es, Ichigo.— Después de numerosos días tormentosos, finalmente el cielo lucía claro.

—Entiendo, Zangetsu.

_No huiré._


	7. Chapter 7: Enlazado

**:-:-:Capítulo 7:-:-:**

—¿Se puede saber por qué andas siempre con el Arrancar, Kurosaki?— Ishida preguntó a su compañero mientras se encontraban todos reunidos para almorzar. Grimmjow se hallaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol a pocos metros de ahí.

Chad, Inoue y Hirako clavaron sus curiosas miradas sobre Ichigo. Con un semblante despreocupado, el aludido dio una mordida a su onigiri y respondió:

—Ya que ha venido a espiarme, decidí hacerle la tarea fácil, tal vez así se vaya más pronto.— Algunas cejas se enarcaron pero nadie se atrevió a suponer sus palabras como la mentira que eran.

—Por lo mismo no iré a entrenar con ustedes, Hirako.— Eso sí lo decía en serio. Grimmjow después de todo, era Espada. Ichigo estaba tomando un riesgo con él, pero no quería arrastrar a nadie más en ello.

—Seh, entiendo— dijo Shinji.

-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde la llegada de Grimmjow a casa de Ichigo como residente semi-permanente.

El joven lo había olvidado, estando siempre tan distraído con la extraña y voluble relación que compartía con el Arrancar, pero el día de visita mensual establecido para el _squad_ especial de Shinigami encargados de investigar a Aizen se acercaba.

Era hoy.

Rukia saltó a la ventana de Ichigo, sonrió y estaba a punto de gritar algún saludo para despertar al chico, cuando la escena que encontró dentro del cuarto le dejó sin habla.

—Oi, Rukia, si ya nos conoce su familia ¿por qué no entramos por la puert…?— Renji fue el segundo en entrar, y se quedó congelado tras Rukia.

—Sería ciertamente más hermos…— Yumichika siguió.

—Cállate con…— Ikkaku después.

—¡Esperen! Apresúrese, capitán—Matsumoto casi se va de bruces.

—Tch—Hitsugaya apenas si halló espacio entre el montón de estatuas por donde colarse dentro.

Serios minutos de silencio siguieron. Todos parpadearon incontables veces, y ni un respiro se escuchó.

¿Era eso en la cama de Ichigo, siendo abrazado por éste y abrazándole, un Arrancar? ¿Una Espada?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, gruñó y abrió los ojos. Miró de reojo, con clara molestia, al sexteto de Shinigami. Había despertado al sentir los reiatsus intrusos, pero se tomó las cosas con calma. Bostezó, se incorporó hasta sentarse, sin preocuparse que la sábana que lo cubría se deslizara hasta sus caderas e hiciera demasiado evidente su desnudez. Algunas mejillas se enrojecieron. Pasó una mano por su rostro para desperezarse, y otra por sus alborotados cabellos, desordenándolos aún más.

—Nhm… —Ichigo gimió suavecito, y con movimientos perezosos e instintivos se arrimó a Grimmjow y enganchó un brazo en el agujero de su abdomen. Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos en fastidio.

—Tsk— Se liberó del brazo de Ichigo con brusquedad—. Tienes visitas, Shinigami— dijo sacudiendo su hombro.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y parpadeó lento y pesado. Cuando a través de su adormilada visión distinguió varias figuras demasiado familiares, se sentó de un respingo en la cama.

Grimmjow se deslizó fuera del lecho, recogió su uniforme que descansaba sobre el escritorio, y se metió al baño. Ichigo se quedó congelado en su lugar, temblando imperceptiblemente, sus ojos engrandecidos en demasía y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que apenas si fue capaz de escuchar la voz de Rukia cuando habló.

—¿En qué momento perdiste la razón, Ichigo?

—Ru…Rukia.— Ichigo pasó saliva. ¿Qué esperaban que dijera? Cualquier cosa que explicara, ellos, como Shinigami que eran, no entenderían.

—El Comandante Yamamoto quería saber cómo estaba la situación aquí, pero obviamente lo tienes todo bajo control.

Ichigo agachó la cabeza y su sonroje se intensificó. Rukia estaba verdaderamente molesta, se sentía incluso traicionada. Grimmjow había estado a punto de matarla en una ocasión, y ahora Ichigo…

—Hey, Rukia, deja que se vista al menos. Ya luego lo sermoneas— Renji sugirió, rascándose la cabeza. Ichigo tomó el comentario para salir de la cama, agradecer que el frío lo hubiera llevado a ponerse bóxers la noche anterior después de tener sexo con Grimmjow, y vestirse rápidamente en su uniforme escolar. Los Shinigami usaban gigais con uniformes escolares también, así que Ichigo adivinó que lo acompañarían al colegio.

Cuando Grimmjow emergió del baño, portando su uniforme de Arrancar y secándose la cabeza, lo primero que hizo fue arrojar la toalla al piso y dirigirse en busca de su zanpakutou, que —como se había vuelto costumbre— yacía recargada contra la pared junto a la cama de Ichigo.

Apenas tocó la empuñadura y pudo escuchar el cliquear metálico de seis katanas contra sus vainas. Miró de soslayo a los visitantes; todos con las manos sobre sus armas listos a desenfundar. Grimmjow sonrió de lado, recogió a Pantera.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!— preguntó sorprendido a nadie en específico, sosteniendo su espada frente a sí y mirándola confuso. El resto de las personas en esa habitación hicieron lo mismo. Después de unos segundos, Grimmjow alcanzó una respuesta al por qué su zanpakutou se sentía tan sin vida.

Resopló al darse cuenta de que su energía espiritual y la de Ichigo eran una masa cercana a la total homogeneidad. Y ahora que reparaba en ello, resultaba en una sensación similar al proceso de fusión de los Hollows.

—Devuélveme mi reiatsu, Shinigami.— Ichigo parpadeó desconcertado. No entendió lo que Grimmjow quiso decir hasta que éste intensificó su energía tanto que los alrededores parecieron temblar, el aire simuló tal opresión que parecía casi tangible, e Ichigo sintió ahogarse cuando el reiatsu de Grimmjow se dividió bruscamente del suyo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mezclados que estaban, y entonces, sentir que todo eso no era realmente parte de él lo debilitó instantáneamente hasta hacerle caer de rodillas. Su parte Hollow deseó emerger con ímpetu.

—¡Idiota! ¡Detente!— Rukia, aun sintiéndose afectada por el imponente reiatsu de Grimmjow, atinó a entender la situación y ponerle pausa. Corrió hacia Ichigo y le ayudó a levantarse, sirviéndole de apoyo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Shinigami?— Grimmjow enarcó una ceja.

—Kurosaki es un humano. Si continúas intentando recuperar tu reiatsu de esa forma, puedes terminar llevándote su alma contigo— Hitsugaya explicó tranquilamente. Grimmjow frunció el ceño; eso había sonado perturbadoramente delicioso.

—Aunque tal vez eso sea lo que quieres.— El Arrancar dirigió una mirada amenazante al pequeño de cabellos plateados, y volvió la atención a la patética figura de Ichigo, apenas pudiendo respirar y dependiendo del apoyo de la chica de ojos azules y el tipo pelirrojo. Ambos lo llevaron hacia la cama, donde Ichigo se recostó y luchó por recuperar su respiración. Su frente lucía empapada en sudor y su rostro ruborizado, sus facciones tensas.

"_Como cuando se viene__",_ Grimmjow pensó, sin poder evitar relamerse fugazmente los labios.

—Será mejor que lo intentes de otra manera, Arrancar— Rukia sugirió, o advirtió. Su tono fue demasiado ambiguo como para que Grimmjow pudiese decidir.

—Y rápido.— Entonces frunció el ceño, retando a la mujer a que se atreviera a darle una orden más. Rukia continuó mirándole con claro desprecio pero guardó silencio y se apartó de la cama.

—Tch.— Grimmjow se sentó en la cama al lado de Ichigo, plantando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, después de dejar su zanpakutou descansando sobre el torso del muchacho.

—Oi, Shinigami.— Ichigo abrió un poco los ojos. Su agitación no cesaba y a Grimmjow no le agradaba para nada la situación… sentir seis pares de ojos Shinigami a su espalda era verdaderamente enervante, aun si creía poder matarlos a todos con un batir de su espada.

Ichigo alcanzó con dedos temblorosos un extremo de la chaqueta de Grimmjow y lo haló débilmente hacia sí. Separó sus labios, y el Arrancar —aunque sintiéndose reacio a ello por la indeseada compañía extra— se agachó, los lamió fugazmente, los besó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de un torpemente responsivo Ichigo sólo por un instante. Sintió rabia en el reiatsu de la Shinigami amiga de Ichigo, y shock e incomodidad en el resto. Sonrió satisfecho y, tras dar por terminado el breve beso, apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Ichigo, cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en nada.

—Shinigami...— volvió a llamarlo despacio. Ichigo hundió el rostro en el pecho de Grimmjow, y lo rodeó con sus brazos, su llanto haciéndose más intenso y consciente cuando la Sexta lo abrazó, vacilante. Grimmjow descansó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Ichigo y dejó a su reiatsu fluir, buscando la energía de Ichigo que se sentía disipada por todas partes, como un rompecabezas sin armar. Grimmjow intentó unir las piezas usando su reiatsu como pegamento, incluso a sabiendas de que después resultaría más difícil disociarse de él.

Poco a poco, Ichigo se tranquilizó, su respiración se hizo rítmica, y ya sólo descansaba, sin más llanto ni pánico, entre los brazos de Grimmjow.

—Lo siento— murmuró de repente, casi inaudible.

—¿Eh?

—Sentía que me devorabas, no supe que hacer, no entendí lo que pasaba...— ¿_Devorar?_ Grimmjow parpadeó lento y esbozó una sonrisa fugaz y amarga.

—Hah, olvídalo. Ya te he arreglado, ¿ves?— Ichigo sonrió débilmente y asintió.

—Tus amigos quieren hablar contigo.— Ichigo dio un respingo. Se hizo consciente de que no estaban solos. Agachó la cabeza e inhaló aire nerviosamente. No quería enfrentarlos.

—No seas cobarde.

—No lo soy.— La respuesta fue suficiente. Grimmjow se apartó de Ichigo y se puso de pie.

—Ichigo, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Rukia, percibiendo la energía espiritual del joven normalizada.

Ichigo parpadeó varias veces y lentamente soltó a Grimmjow, de cuyo cuello se habían apoderado sus brazos. El Arrancar se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomó su zanpakutou y cruzó miradas fugazmente con el joven.

—Sí, estoy bien...

—Yo me largo. Tanto reiatsu de Shinigami en un sólo lugar me enferma.— Grimmjow pasó al lado de los Shinigami y saltó por la ventana. Ichigo tragó un nudo en su garganta, temeroso de lo que vendría.

—Sobra hacerte notar lo peligroso que es esto, ¿verdad?— Ichigo dirigió a Rukia una mirada culpable—¡Estuvo a punto de arrancarte el alma!

—Pero no lo hizo— Ichigo replicó de inmediato.

—Lo hubiera hecho si Kuchiki no lo detiene— intervino Hitsugaya—. Ni tú ni él tienen idea de lo que hacen.

Ichigo entonces notó que, si bien Grimmjow se había marchado, la presencia de éste todavía era claramente perceptible en el cuarto. A partir de sí mismo.

—¿Por qué no está en Hueco Mundo?— preguntó Renji.

—Aizen lo envió a vigilarme.— El silencio se impuso por cinco segundos.

—¡¿Y aun sabiéndolo, lo tienes aquí en tu casa?!— Ichigo desvió la mirada como reacción a las alteradas palabras de Rukia.

Sabía que se aproximaba una conversación larga, y nada de lo que dijera calmaría la furia de Rukia, ni la profunda preocupación que era tan evidente en todos.

-.-.-.-.-

Lo del asunto de los reiatsu se me ocurrió por la manera en que los Hollow evolucionan, y con ambos siendo parte Hollow se me hizo un aspecto curioso que retomar xD

Espero que les haya gustado. Review?


	8. Chapter 8: Hambriento

**:-:-: Capítulo 8:-:-:**

Grimmjow llegó al anochecer. Ichigo se encontraba ocupado con sus deberes, tan concentrado que al sentir la presencia del Arrancar dio un sobresalto que casi lo tira de la silla.

Grimmjow rió y se echó en la cama. Ichigo no hizo otra cosa más que mirarlo con intenso añoro durante interminables segundos.

—Por lo visto me extrañaste, Shinigami.— Sin molestarse en elaborar una respuesta vocal, Ichigo se levantó de su silla y subió a la cama, gateó hasta Grimmjow con intenciones furtivas, capturó su máscara y lo jaló hacia sí con cierta brusquedad. Besó sus labios arrebatadamente, sin un ápice de timidez. El Arrancar gimió hondo en su garganta, y en un instante ya tenía una mano sobre la espalda baja del humano, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

Grimmjow se impulsó con obvia intención de acostar a Ichigo sobre su espalda y quedar encima, pero el joven truncó sus planes; le mantuvo boca arriba con una mano sobre su pecho y con otra comenzó a maniobrar con sus pantalones. Se acomodó para llevar su rostro hacia el vientre del mayor, y mientras atendía con dedicadas caricias el recién descubierto miembro, lamía y besaba fervorosamente el contorno del hueco en su abdomen.

Antes, Ichigo había tenido miedo de siquiera tocar esa zona, pero ya acostumbrado a que estaba ahí, adoraba acariciar el sensible interior, enganchar su brazo en él o reposar la cabeza encima. Experimentó un cambio de opinión similar acerca de la máscara que adornaba una fracción del rostro de Grimmjow, y que al principio le había causado algo cercano a la repulsión, pero ahora le parecía una característica especial y hasta excitante.

Grimmjow gimió suavemente, mordió sus labios y se apoyó en sus codos para ver todo lo que el menor hacía. Al paso de la lengua de Ichigo, los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban, algo en sus entrañas se removía, y en nada su pene ya estaba irguiéndose orgulloso entre los dedos del menor.

—Dicen que eres peligroso— Ichigo murmuró mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo. Fijó su mirada obnubilada de deseo sobre el enrojecido glande, y jadeó sobre él, causando a Grimmjow un estremecimiento.

"_No sólo eres tú en riesgo, Ichigo. Tu familia, tus amigos, cualquiera cerca está en peligro, ¡No puedes confiar en él!__"_

—Pero eso ya lo sabía— declaró antes de lamer suavemente la punta, para enseguida chuparla un par de veces entre sus labios. Escuchó a Grimmjow escupir alguna maldición, y lo sintió agarrar sus cabellos enérgicamente. Ichigo sonrió y lamió toda su longitud, sin dejar de acariciarlo simultáneamente con sus dedos.

El Arrancar siseó ofuscado y chasqueó los dientes.

—Espera, shinigami.— Ichigo levantó su mirada, inocentemente preocupada, hacia el de cabellos azules.

Grimmjow le regaló una sonrisa seductora y comenzó a cambiar de posición, mientras soltaba los pantalones de Ichigo. Quedaron cada uno de costado enfrentando la hombría del otro. Grimmjow atrapó entre sus labios el excitado miembro del menor, y comenzó a estimularle con agitados movimientos de su lengua y el incitante ir y venir de sus labios. Cada vez que podía, aspiraba profundo entre el vello y apretaba juguetonamente los testículos entre sus dedos. Ichigo retomó las atenciones que había estado dando a Grimmjow, usando sus manos para acariciar los muslos y glúteos de aquél.

Ichigo exclamó ininteligibles reclamos cuando sintió a un travieso dedo acariciando los sensibles alrededores de su intimidad. Tensó sus músculos, y en respuesta Grimmjow aumentó la succión sobre su pene. Poseído por la emoción, Ichigo abrió demasiado sus labios y aspiró entrecortado, casi dejando escapar por completo el miembro del Arrancar, caliente y empapado de saliva.

Grimmjow forzó un dedo en Ichigo y lo movió en un rítmico ir y venir, buscando tocar el punto que siempre enloquecía al muchacho.

"_Mientras más demoren en separar sus reiatsus, resultará más difícil, ¡Y recuerda convertirte en Shinigami antes de siquiera intentarlo!__"_

—¡Aah!— Ichigo arqueó la espalda estremecido, y sintió que su rostro se incendiaba y sus poros redoblaban la velocidad con la que expulsaban ardiente sudor. Grimmjow sonrió, sus dientes arañando suavemente el pene de Ichigo, y atizó con saña esa zona dentro del joven, consiguiendo que se retorciera sin control.

Tales reacciones extasiaron a Grimmjow, quien comenzó a embestir bruscamente contra la cálida boca del otro, y a recibir la misma respuesta. Paulatinamente las alucinantes sensaciones parecieron condensarse en un cúmulo inestable cuyo único destino era estallar.

Alcanzaron el idílico clímax con diferencia de segundos; complacidos soniditos escapando de sus tensas gargantas mientras ambos saboreaban gustosos el producto de su compañero, para enseguida limpiarse mutuamente con perezosa dedicación.

Aún temblando de emoción, Ichigo se movió torpemente en busca de un beso; uno sumamente efusivo, húmedo y de enrarecido sabor. Jadeando al unísono, el inusual dúo descansó; Grimmjow acomodado boca arriba e Ichigo apoyando la cabeza sobre su torso, mientras sus dedos recorrían con livianos toques las fronteras del vacío en su abdomen, causándole ligeras cosquillas.

—Lo soy.— Fue la rezagada respuesta que Grimmjow expresó tras unos minutos de silencio. Ichigo pausó súbitamente el cabriolar de sus dedos, y al siguiente instante lo retomó.

—Lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Shinigami se habían marchado unos cuantos días atrás dejando el asunto de Grimmjow en manos de Ichigo, quien aún no sabía qué era exactamente lo que esperaban de él.

—¿Sabes?, si vas a la escuela al menos deberías fingir que tienes libros— Ichigo reprendió a Grimmjow, sin quitar la mirada de su libreta mientras repasaba para el examen del día siguiente. Grimmjow gruñó por lo bajo y volvió su atención a la tranquila vista que constituía Karakura en esa noche, desde la ventana donde estaba sentado.

Ichigo enarcó una ceja. Ese día Grimmjow había estado anormalmente silencioso, y no lo había molestado para ir a la cama ni una sola vez. Tampoco había reclamado cuando Ichigo pasó toda la tarde en un juego de béisbol con sus amigos, y a lo mucho cinco palabras habían cruzado desde que regresó aproximadamente media hora atrás.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Ichigo probó las aguas. Se contuvo de girar al escuchar sonidos que indicaban a Grimmjow bajando de la ventana y caminando hacia él. El Arrancar apagó la luz cuando pasó cerca del interruptor, y al llegar tras Ichigo, deslizó una mano bajo su mandíbula y le instó a doblar la cabeza hacia atrás. Grimmjow se inclinó y lamió lascivamente los labios del Shinigami, provocándole un agradable escalofrío.

Esa noche fue especialmente apresurada y violenta. Grimmjow se sentía, para Ichigo, a un ritmo inalcanzable, con una exigencia imposible de satisfacer. Sus gritos y gemidos no eran suficientes para aplacar el deseo inhumano del Arrancar; en todo caso, lo disparaban a niveles inimaginables.

Grimmjow lo penetró sin cortesías, y embistió en él bruscamente, usando sus dedos para acariciar, o más justamente, apretar con descuido el miembro de Ichigo. La arrebatada situación desató cantidades inusuales de adrenalina en el menor, guiándolo a un orgasmo rápido y tan intenso que después de eyacular no abrió los ojos hasta dos minutos después, tras el último, cálido y húmedo empuje de Grimmjow contra sus caderas.

El par de días siguientes continuaron a un ritmo similar. Ichigo apenas si veía a Grimmjow durante el día, pues desaparecía con el pretexto de aburrirse en la casa, y en la noche llegaría a liberar la energía que su cuerpo parecía producir a diario en toneladas.

Y por más que Ichigo disfrutara de esas noches, irremediablemente comenzó a preocuparse. Y no supo lo que debía pensar cuando, una de esas noches, Grimmjow no llegó.

Ichigo no durmió hasta que el amanecer hizo demasiado pesados a sus párpados. Cuando despertó, a lo mucho una hora después, encontró a Grimmjow sentado en el borde de la cama, espalda encorvada y con un ajeno desánimo sobre él.

—Grimmjow...— Ichigo se incorporó con rapidez y se acercó al Arrancar, colocando una mano sobre su hombro tentativamente. Grimmjow giró el rostro en dirección contraria para evitar la mirada de Ichigo.

El joven frunció el ceño y tiró de su máscara con necedad, haciéndole voltear a la fuerza. Se encontró con ojos sin vida rodeados por ojeras, una piel más pálida de lo normal, y ahora que reparaba en ello, más fría también. Hasta sus cabellos, normalmente de un turquesa brillante casi cegador, lucían cenicientos.

Ichigo tardó unos segundos en hallar su voz. La apariencia nada saludable de Grimmjow y su mirada fastidiada y cansada no le decían mucho, sólo estaba seguro de que debía sentirse preocupado.

—¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó despacio.

Grimmjow miró los ojos de Ichigo durante algunos momentos antes de atreverse a responder. Sus ojos chispearon sutiles al instante que abrió la boca.

—Estoy hambriento.— Ichigo parpadeó, sin comprender de inmediato. Cuando lo hizo, tuvo la tenebrosa sensación de un hueco formándose violentamente en su estómago, y se sintió cercano a ser engullido por él.

—Te traeré algo de la cocina...— Ichigo tartamudeó. Se puso de pie, pero sólo llegó a la mitad del trayecto cuando la voz mortificada de Grimmjow lo frenó.

—No te hagas el imbécil, Shinigami. Sabes a lo que me refiero.— Ichigo giró en sus talones y agachó un poco la cabeza, sus ojos bien abiertos mientras analizaba lo que estaba viviendo.

—No puedes... No-

—No he consumido una sola alma en más de un mes. Y estar en este pueblo lleno de humanos con reiatsus malditamente altos... Tch, no sabes cuántas veces me he contenido de matar y tomar a tus hermanas, o a tus amigos.— Los ojos del Shinigami se abrieron en demasía.

—¿Y a mí?

—Sí, a ti también. Tu reiatsu me llama a gritos, Shinigami. Por eso te he estado cogiendo como un loco los últimos días; es eso o devorarte.— Ichigo dio un respingo. Grimmjow había estado absteniéndose de consumir almas, ¿por Ichigo, quizás? Pero ahora, si le estaba diciendo todo esto, confesando sus intentos por reprimirse... significaba que ya había llegado a su límite. Ichigo podía verlo en su estado físico actual.

Grimmjow sabía que le estaba presentando la situación más extrema, que no había una verdadera necesidad de haber aguantado tanto; podría simplemente asomarse a Hueco Mundo y devorar algunos Hollow débiles como acostumbraba, pero un impulso que no podía discernir lo había llevado a presionarse y presionar al otro de esa manera, a decirle lo que le estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

Tal vez sólo se trataba de una retorcida curiosidad por averiguar hasta qué nivel el otro estaba dispuesto a negarse que se pasaba los días con un monstruo.

—No lo hagas, por favor.— Ichigo rogó, en un tono bajo, pero el más sincero que pudo. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse con increíble rapidez. Si Grimmjow intentaba atacar a alguien inocente, él, como Shinigami, no tendría más remedio que...

—Sabes lo que soy, Shinigami.— El Arrancar se marchó, antes de que la tortura interna de Ichigo se convirtiera en una propia.

Como si ya no lo fuera.


	9. Chapter 9: Solo

**:-:-:Capítulo 9:-:-:**

Ichigo lo sintió regresar. Sintió su reiatsu recuperado, no quiso ver su cara, y aunque tal vez ello sería difícil en la oscuridad, ni siquiera se arriesgó.

Grimmjow subió a la cama sin hacer ruido. Colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Ichigo, cuyo rostro yacía presionado contra su almohada, a la cual tenía empapada en lágrimas.

Ichigo no mostró reacción alguna ante la presencia del Arrancar, ni siquiera cuando Grimmjow tiró de los pantalones de su pijama y masajeó confianzudamente sus glúteos. Ichigo cerró los ojos y se dejó al antojo del otro.

Ichigo estranguló a su almohada entre sus dedos, apretó los labios y maldijo, y soltó lágrimas a cada escalofrío que su cuerpo sufría. Mordió en su lengua un gemido cuando Grimmjow levantó sus caderas y le penetró decididamente. Cada embiste fue cruel y dulce tortura; Ichigo amaba a Grimmjow, y sabía que él, para el Arrancar, no era sólo una obsesión o un capricho. Eso hacía a toda la situación doler mucho más.

Para cuando Grimmjow alcanzó su orgasmo, la velocidad de las lágrimas de Ichigo se había triplicado. No pudo aliviar su excitación, ni dejó que el Arrancar siquiera tocara su miembro. Pegó el vientre contra el colchón y se quedó ahí, inmóvil y respirando pesado, hasta que Grimmjow salió de él, y el joven lo sintió acostándose a su lado. Ichigo no lo volteó a ver, y la sensación del semen escurriendo entre muslos lo estaba matando. Adoraba esa sensación, tanto como sentía odiar a Grimmjow en esos momentos.

—¿Cuántos fueron?— Hubo silencio por aproximadamente diez segundos.

—¿Qué importa el número? Lo hice y ya, ¿Si fueran dos te molestará menos que si fueran diez?— Grimmjow tenía razón. Ichigo se aborreció por siquiera haber dado voz a esa pregunta, por siquiera dejar que el Arrancar besara su máscara aquella primera vez…

—Vete.— Esta vez fueron cinco segundos.

Grimmjow se levantó de la cama, se vistió y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-

El día siguiente nadie falló en notar el sombrío humor de Kurosaki Ichigo. Incluso su padre se abstuvo de iniciar una pelea, y Keigo de mostrar su usual entusiasmo frente a él. Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, en el Arrancar y en su propia hipocresía.

Se había convertido en un traidor. Había permitido, por razones personales, que almas inocentes perecieran. Sólo porque se trataba de la Sexta. Sólo porque perder a Grimmjow sería peor que…

_¡No! ¡No! No había excusa, no habría perdón._ ¿Qué diría a Rukia? En Soul Society llevaban registro de todos los ataques de Hollow, sin duda estarían enterados de los crímenes de Grimmjow. Y de su propia negligencia.

Zangetsu no aguantaba más. La lluvia se había convertido en tempestad, Ichigo podía sentirlo.

"_Lo siento.__"_

—Kurosaki_-kun_, ¿almuerzas con nosotros? ¡Traje un postre especial de chícharos con cajeta suiza!— Orihime plantó una nerviosa sonrisa frente a Ichigo. El resto de sus amigos esperaba tras ella, cargando sus bentos y listos para dirigirse a su típico sitio de reunión; la azotea.

Ichigo miró a Orihime durante varios segundos. Su mirada absolutamente triste aguó irremediablemente los ojos de la chica. Ichigo era consciente de lo que estaba causando en sus amigos, y pensó que mal que bien podría intentar remediar algo del daño causado.

—De acuerdo.

Fue, hizo la prueba. Logró relajarse un poco pero nunca del todo. Fingió risas ante algunos comentarios de Keigo, sólo para no romper el pacífico ambiente. Y pensó que quizás podría hallarle solución al embrollo que su vida se había convertido.

Entonces fue que lo sintió; su propio reiatsu vibrando ante el estímulo de otro que también parecía ser suyo. Era una sensación confusa, excitante, su corazón latió más rápido y luego pareció quebrarse. Todos los que estaban ahí pudieron percibir la alteración.

Grimmjow llegó a donde ellos en un parpadeo. Clavó una mirada aburrida sobre Ichigo, sin siquiera parecer notar la existencia de los demás, que lo veían con sorpresa, miedo y expectación. Ichigo lucía desencajado y al mismo tiempo ansioso.

—Vuelvo a Hueco Mundo, Shinigami.— Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron más grandes. Durante varios segundos no se movió, ni siquiera respiró o parpadeó.

—Ven aquí, _Shinigami_.- El énfasis especial impuesto a la última palabra despertó a Ichigo. Vio a Grimmjow darles la espalda y alejarse hacia un extremo lejano de la azotea, dando la vuelta a la pequeña bodega.

Ichigo se levantó con movimientos vacilantes.

—Espera, Ichigo.— Hirako se puso de pie también.

—No te preocupes— murmuró. Buscó su placa de Shinigami y liberó su alma, dejando a su cuerpo en manos de Chad. Ichigo corrió tras Grimmjow; así, _Shinigami_, como el otro lo requería en esos momentos.

Ichigo temía saber para qué.

Se reunieron en el muro de contención. Grimmjow echó una mirada al patio escolar debajo. No volteó hacia Ichigo hasta que lo tuvo justamente enfrente. Por unos momentos se contemplaron sin mayor intención. El Arrancar podía notar muchas preguntas y reclamos revueltos en la mirada de Ichigo, pero éste no parecía capaz de armar un sólo pensamiento coherente. Ichigo no quería que esto sucediera; se odiaba por ello, pero no quería despedirse.

Grimmjow juzgó que las palabras sobraban. Ichigo no sabía controlar sus emociones y estás inundaban su reiatsu, un reiatsu que estaba tan mezclado con el suyo que afectaba sus propias acciones.

El de cabellos azules elevó una mano hasta la nuca de Ichigo, tiró de él y capturó sus labios agresivamente. Ichigo no tardó un segundo en abrazarse intempestivamente al cuello del Arrancar y acercar su cuerpo. Grimmjow sacó la mano que había mantenido en su bolsillo y la colocó en la espalda baja de Ichigo.

Profundizaron el beso velozmente, sus lenguas danzando maniacas durante intensos instantes, sus manos apretando la ropa y carne debajo, y al mismo tiempo, sus reiatsus disociándose pausadamente. Dolía más que si una katana lo atravesara, pensó Ichigo, y bien que conocía la sensación.

—¡Ngh!— Se quejó, frunció el ceño, y sujetó con fuerza los hombros de Grimmjow cuando éste se apartó sin aliento, y sus reiatsus fueron de nuevo dos.

—Quédate— Ichigo pidió entre trabajosos respiros. Colocó la frente contra el pecho de Grimmjow, y dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió a éste apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza; el borde de su máscara enterrándose suavemente entre sus cabellos naranjas. Ichigo no pudo controlar el pequeño sollozo ahogado que lo sacudió momentáneamente.

—Soy un Arrancar, no tengo corazón, así que no vayas creyendo lo contrario.— No sonaba muy convincente, así que Ichigo lo ignoró—. La próxima vez que nos veamos, intentaré matarte, y tú harás lo mismo.

Ichigo asintió débil y automáticamente, aunque ambos sabían que ese escenario sería muy poco probable.

Grimmjow se alejó de Ichigo.

—¿Cuántos Vizard hay?— Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Eh?— Ichigo pareció despabilarse al escuchar esa pregunta. Sorprendido, parpadeó dos veces. No podía contestar eso, los Vizard trataban de mantener su existencia en secreto. Ya había traicionado a los Shinigami, no podía hacer lo mismo con los Vizard…

Grimmjow notó su obvia hesitación, y sin tener tiempo que perder, presionó.

—Te dije que me mandaron a averiguar lo que pudiera de ti. No se trataba sólo de ver qué hacías en la escuela. Dime cuántos Vizard existen o estoy muerto.— Ichigo sintió un nudo en su garganta. Sostuvo miradas con Grimmjow durante unos momentos, hasta concluir que ya no importaba, ya estaba muy lejos como para retroceder. Ya había dado la espalda a todo por él, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Ocho.— Grimmjow pareció relajarse al instante. Ichigo se preguntó si aquél realmente temería a las represalias de Aizen.

—Nueve, contigo… Shinigami.— El Arrancar ladeó la cabeza y lo miró por varios minutos con una curiosidad casi infantil. A Ichigo le gustaba ese raro evento; era el rostro más relajado, la mirada más transparente y los labios más cercanos a curvarse con franqueza que le conocía al mayor. Sintió un burbujeo inevitable en su estómago.

Y hubo cierta resignación en él cuando Grimmjow subió de un brinco al corto muro, para luego desaparecer con _sonido_.

—Nos vemos, Shinigami.— Alcanzó a oír.

-.-.-.-

Hirako lucía consternado, Orihime y Tatsuki compartían sonrojes en sus mejillas y confusión en sus miradas, Chad e Ishida de alguna manera lograron mantener su compostura, pero Keigo…

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué ese tipo tiene un agujero en el estómago? ¿Es un shinigami? ¡¿Waa..!? ¡Están besándose!

—¡Cállate!— Mizuiro lo codeó con fuerza.

Cuando el Arrancar partió, el grupo de amigos vieron a Ichigo apoyar los brazos en el borde del muro y mirar hacia abajo melancólicamente. Su amargura se podía saborear perfectamente en su fuerte reiatsu.

Inoue fue la primera en abandonar el refugio que les otorgaba la pared de la bodega, caminó hacia Ichigo y se detuvo a un par de metros tras él. Tomó asiento en el piso y retomó su almuerzo. Tatsuki no tardó en seguirla, y luego el resto hizo lo mismo. Para sorpresa del propio Ichigo, la presencia de aquellos allí, cercana, y su apoyo silente, consiguieron que la humedad contenida en sus ojos quemara menos.


	10. Chapter 10: Castigado

**:-:-: Capítulo 10:-:-:**

Llevaba dos semanas en Hueco Mundo. Las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho durante el mes y medio que estuvo ausente. A su llegada, tuvo una audiencia que podría haber etiquetado de exitosa con Aizen.

Grimmjow sabía que el hombre había estado seguro de que no regresaría. Le probó equivocado, y satisfizo sus órdenes al proveer la información que requería. No hubo preguntas sobre Kurosaki Ichigo más allá de su desempeño como Shinigami. Grimmjow las respondió parcamente, pero Aizen agradeció sus servicios.

Aun así, el Arrancar no había podido quitarse de encima una molesta sensación de suspicacia. Odiaba los presentimientos, pero cuando esa tarde fue llamado a una junta especial de Espadas, supo que su instinto no le había engañado.

Al llegar a la cámara ya el resto de las espadas se encontraban en ese lugar. Grimmjow tomó su lugar de costumbre.

—Ya que todos estamos aquí, comparte tu informe con tus hermanos y hermanas, Ulquiorra.— Al llamado de Aizen, la cuarta espada acudió al frente, acompañado de Yami.

–Cuéntanos lo sucedido durante tu última visita al mundo real. ¿Fue todo como esperábamos?

Grimmjow abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se recompuso un instante después. ¿En qué momento y por cuál razón Ulquiorra fue enviado al mundo de los humanos? No recordaba haber escuchado nada de eso en la última junta oficial.

—Debido a cierta interrupción, el objetivo escapó, pero espero que los resultados no sean de su total desagrado, Aizen-_sama_.— Ulquiorra ofreció una reverencia. Luego retiró lentamente su ojo izquierdo de su cuenca, lo oprimió en un fuerte puño y lo pulverizó en cientos de partículas. Todos los presentes fueron testigos de una inesperada secuencia de eventos.

_Kurosaki Ichigo se encuentra en su habitación, realizando los deberes y escuchando música, como Grimmjow recordaba haberlo visto muchas otras veces. Es de noche, y repentinamente, un par de fortísimos reiatsus alertan al joven humano hasta el punto de levantarse, convertirse en Shinigami y salir de su casa velozmente._

_Al llegar a un sitio más o menos apartado de la ciudad, Ichigo se encuentra frente a Ulquiorra y Yami. Al verlos, su corazón comienza a latir más fuerte, evoca con cierto temor el último enfrentamiento con estos dos, y al instante recurre a Bankai. Sin embargo, en pleno proceso Ulquiorra hace gala de su gran velocidad y lo detiene. Ichigo se ve sujeto en el suelo por el pequeño Arrancar, sin poder creer su fuerza. Las carcajadas de Yami se escuchan, y luego un quejido del joven cuando es halado de los cabellos para obligarle a arrodillarse. _

_Ulquiorra le arrebata a Zangetsu, e Ichigo les propina insultos porque no se siente capaz de hacer mucho más. Ulquiorra lo golpea un par de veces, logrando que el chico termine siendo arrojado a metros de distancia. Le causa cortes intencionalmente superficiales, lo suficiente para que sangre copiosamente, pero no matarlo, no al instante. El reiatsu de Ichigo fluctúa, el Hollow lucha por emerger. El joven no recurre a él, por temor a no poder controlarlo bajo esas circunstancias. Es como si el entrenamiento con los Vizard no hubiera valido de nada, Ichigo no se siente lo suficientemente confiado en esos momentos. _

_Yami lo golpea e Ichigo pierde la consciencia por algunos segundos. Al recuperarla, forcejea al sentir que alguien tira de sus vestimentas, pero éstas son rotas casi del todo antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa. Sus manos son sujetadas sobre su espalda incómodamente. Se mueve tratando de liberarse pero es en vano._

_Una enorme mano mantiene su cabeza quieta; Ichigo entonces abre los ojos, sin haberse dado cuenta en qué momento los cerró… los abre grandes, más grandes, cuando siente frías manos sobre sus caderas, y los cierra de nuevo velozmente. _

_Ichigo se queja y lucha por respirar, siente ahogarse. Ulquiorra embiste contra él veloz, brusco y sin mostrar emoción alguna en su faz. _

_Su rostro llega al suelo, su mejilla se llena de tierra a cada bruto embiste del Arrancar. Los ojos de Ichigo brillan en lágrimas y sus pupilas se pierden en un punto inespecífico, su piel luce cada vez más y más pálida. Todas sus heridas están sangrando demasiado. Y piensa en Grimmjow, piensa en Grimmjow, piensa en Grimmjow. No sabe qué más hacer, no quiere hacer nada más. Piensa en Grimmjow. _

Y todos lo veían. Grimmjow, incrédulo, mudo y estático de indescriptible cólera, lo veía.

_El chico suelta un gemidito audible cuando el Arrancar arremete particularmente fuerte. Y ahí está Grimmjow, tratando de comer papas fritas, durmiendo hasta tarde, tonteando en la escuela, besando sus labios, sonriendo seductoramente, dentro de él, sentado pensativo en su ventana, mirándolo aburridamente con una adoración pobremente disimulada._

"_Eres mío, Shinigami.__"__ Ichigo aprieta sus ojos y lágrimas escurren. __"__Nos vemos, Shinigami.__"__ Escupe un sollozo con trabajo._

No hubo más. El espectáculo fue interrumpido tardíamente. Yami fue rebanado a la mitad por Pantera, y Ulquiorra lo habría sido también si no fuera por su espectacular velocidad e instinto. Grimmjow lucía desencajado, sus entrañas hervían en una furia justamente reflejada en su mirada, su reiatsu resonaba violento por todo el lugar; nadie en todo Hueco Mundo sería incapaz de percibirlo.

Ulquiorra desenfundó su zanpakutou y ambos se engancharon en una pelea colosal en medio del recinto, con el resto de sus hermanos y su padre como curiosos testigos. Grimmjow estaba irascible, Ulquiorra había supuesto que sus acciones conseguirían alguna reacción de disgusto por parte de aquél, pero nunca se imaginó algo con las actuales dimensiones. Grimmjow se encontraba completamente fuera de sí, inconsciente de las heridas recibidas y deseoso de acabar con la vida de Ulquiorra a como diera lugar.

Cuando, después de minutos que se sintieron fugaces eternidades, Grimmjow obtuvo una posición ventajosa y estaba a punto de estocar contra Ulquiorra en un golpe que prometía consecuencias seriamente peligrosas, Sexta se vio detenido.

Una zanpakutou apuntaba a su garganta, otra a su pecho. Grimmjow se congeló. Ulquiorra trató de aparentar compostura pero las heridas eran bastantes y el honor había sido atentado.

—Gin, Tousen, guíen a Grimmjow a mis aposentos. Tengo que hablar con él seriamente.

Los ex–capitanes obedecieron, retirando sus zanpakutous pero manteniéndolas desenfundadas. Grimmjow, bastante más racional, se aceptó sin otra opción y se encaminó fuera del recinto con los dos hombres a su espalda.

—Ulquiorra, toma un descanso.

—Sí, Aizen-_sama_.

Aizen se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde Grimmjow, Tousen y Gin habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir fue detenido por una melodiosa, y ligeramente preocupada voz.

—Disculpe, Aizen-sama.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo es posible que Grimmjow… sienta tal apegamiento porese humano? Los Hollow no…— La única espada femenina se aventuró a indagar, pero esa duda se sentía flotar en el aire.

—Grimmjow desafortunadamente ha desarrollado un defecto peligroso. Pero no se preocupen por él. Me aseguraré de regresarle su utilidad, o de darle fin como estorbo— Aizen respondió con una cálida sonrisa, y retomó su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Mataste a tu hermano. _

—_Me causa enorme pena verte así, Grimmjow… debilitado por un Shinigami. _

Pasaron horas. Grimmjow aguantó cualquier trato que a Aizen se le antojara darle. De todas formas nada era demasiado nuevo, y no iba a rogar a Aizen, no iba decir palabra alguna.

Finalmente cuando el ex-Shinigami juzgó suficiente, se acercó por última vez a Grimmjow para privarlo de su tatuaje por segunda ocasión.

Se sentía un tanto decepcionado de que Grimmjow no hubiera visto su engaño, de que se hubiera entregado a reacciones tan irracionales. Pero eso lo hacía especial y estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.

Salió de su habitación, sin sorprenderse al encontrar a Gin cerca de la entrada. Le dio órdenes de liberar a la Sexta, vestirlo y traerlo al salón de juntas. Aizen se dirigió hacia allá mismo. Encontró que sus Espadas— no, todos sus Arrancar estaban ya ahí esperándolo. Gin tendría que ver algo con eso, pero le había ahorrado tiempo.

Aizen tomó lugar en su asiento. Localizó a Ulquiorra al frente, sus heridas tratadas, aunque todavía presentaba un visible mal humor. Aún así le sonrió. Pasaron un par de minutos en tenso silencio hasta que Grimmjow fue traído al salón, prácticamente siendo arrastrado por un sonriente Gin y un mortificado Tousen. Al tener al trío en el centro, Aizen comenzó a hablar, acallando los cuchicheos que surgieron ante la presencia de Grimmjow, y el terrible estado que presentaba.

—Con seguridad ya todos ustedes estarán al corriente de los sucesos relacionados con su hermano Grimmjow. Le he puesto una prueba que no fue capaz de superar. Y dado que su lealtad se tambalea, se le ha castigado. No es más Sexta, y será desterrado de Hueco Mundo.— Hubieron algunos susurros de sorpresa. Grimmjow entreabrió los ojos, aunque ardía sentir más sangre entrando en ellos. Sin fuerzas suficientes para mirar arriba, permaneció cabizbajo.

—La única manera de probar tu valía y volver, Grimmjow, es capturando a Kurosaki Ichigo y trayéndolo aquí. No debería ser muy difícil para ti.— Grimmjow frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Momentos después, Gin abrió una garganta y Grimmjow se sintió siendo arrojado a través de ella.

Unos segundos más tarde, el fresco aire del mundo real golpeaba con fuerza su rostro mientras caía velozmente desde el firmamento de Karakura.


	11. Chapter 11: Burlado

**:-:-:Capítulo 11:-:-:**

Ichigo despertó sobresaltado.

—Ng…—Se quejó al atizar sus heridas y se recordó que incorporarse con calma sería lo mejor para su maltratado estado.

El joven tardó un poco en darse cuenta por qué había despertado. Sus sentidos buscaban instintivamente a aquel reiatsu, extrañamente debilitado, que acababa de ingresar al mundo humano.

—Grimmjow…

Sintiendo la energía espiritual de Ichigo alterarse ligeramente, Urahara Kisuke no tardó en curiosear por su habitación. Encontró al chico sentado sobre su futón luciendo una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

—¿Sucede algo, Kurosaki-_san_?

—Ah… justo ahora, creí percibir…

—¿Arrancar?— Ichigo asintió dudoso. Urahara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa conocedora.

—¿Tal vez sería bueno ir a investigar, ne?— Ichigo tensó levemente sus labios y se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber cómo responder.

En esos momentos no sabía qué pensar acerca de Grimmjow, o qué pensaría aquél de él. Su despedida había sido amarga y le había prometido un reencuentro bélico. Ahora, ¿A qué había venido? ¿Por qué su reaitsu carecía de su usual intensidad? Ichigo podría haber salido corriendo a investigar, si no tuviera tantas dudas y se encontrara tan malherido.

El día anterior Urahara había llegado justo a tiempo a ayudarle, ahuyentando a los Arrancar sin mucha dificultad, y había traído a Ichigo a su casa, donde Tessai había atendido sus heridas. Pero la batalla había sido intensa y todavía se sentía muy debilitado.

—¿Confiarías este asunto a mí, Kurosaki_-san_?— Ichigo parpadeó y se tomó unos segundos para analizar el comentario del mayor. Vaciló momentáneamente pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Urahara se marchó y el joven Shinigami trató de descansar un poco, pero su mente estaba demasiado alerta, todo él expectante. Una media hora después escuchó ajetreo en la casa, sintió el reiatsu de Grimmjow cerca, y alcanzó a oír la voz de Urahara pidiendo a Jinta y Ururu algunas cosas extrañas de la bodega.

Ichigo necesitaba saber qué sucedía, pero ponerse de pie sería imposible, lo sabía.

—¡Urahara-_san_!— llamó. Unos momentos después el rubio estaba en la puerta, sonriendo tontamente.

—Todo está bajo control, Kurosaki-_san_, por favor descansa.

—No, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está herido, no es así?

—Ciertamente, Kurosaki-san. Tessai-_san_ le está atendiendo.— El rubio continuó con su usual tono animado.

—Quiero hablar con él.

—Me temo que no es posible en estos momentos. Quizás cuando despierte.

—¡¿Está inconsciente?! ¡Quiero verlo entonces!— Ichigo no se detuvo a discutir más y con considerable esfuerzo se puso de pie, enseguida teniendo que buscar apoyo en la pared para evitar tropezar. Logró llegar a la puerta pero Urahara le impidió la salida.

—Urahara-_san_, por favor.— Clavó serios ojos marrones sobre el otro hombre. Urahara se tomó unos momentos para meditar la situación… el estado del Arrancar era lamentable, y en su opinión no sería positivo para Ichigo verlo así. Pero sabía que de otra manera el joven no estaría en paz, e insistiría hasta conseguir lo que quería.

—Sólo un minuto, y eso si prometes volver a descansar— finalmente ofreció. Ichigo no tardó ni un segundo en afirmar con entusiastas movimientos de su cabeza.

Así, Urahara le sirvió de apoyo y caminaron a la habitación contigua, pero justo al alcanzar el marco de la puerta, Ichigo congeló sus pasos abruptamente.

Grimmjow yacía en un futón, su zanpakutou y uniforme descartados cerca de ahí en el suelo y su cuerpo cubierto por una manta hasta la cintura.

Tessai ya había limpiado la mayor parte de sangre y se encontraba tratando las heridas más profundas, pero Ichigo podía ver el estado del uniforme del Arrancar, totalmente carmín, y la gran cantidad de toallas que, tiradas por ahí, habían sido necesarias para retirar la sangre de Grimmjow.

Las heridas de aquél eran incontables, de todos los tamaños y niveles de severidad. Ichigo no podía imaginar qué tipo de arma o técnica podría haber causado tal daño a un Arrancar, a una Espada.

"_¿__Qué demonios pasó?__"_

—Hora de regresar, Kurosaki-_san_.— Ichigo no opuso resistencia. Impresionado, se dejó manejar por Urahara y aceptó esperar en su habitación hasta que Grimmjow despertara. No se percató siquiera de la humedad que comenzó a contenerse en sus ojos apenas se posaron sobre el de cabellos cian.

-.-.-.-.-

La próxima vez que Ichigo despertó, se encontró acompañado.

Grimmjow estaba recostado sobre un futón adyacente al suyo. Urahara y Tessai lo habían movido ahí una vez que sus heridas fueron tratadas. Ichigo lo miró largo y tendido, sintiéndose ansioso por averiguar lo que le había ocurrido; aquél estaba inconsciente, pero aún así sus facciones lucían tensas.

Después de unos minutos de hesitación, Ichigo estiró una mano para alcanzar la mejilla de Grimmjow con sus nudillos, incitándole a despertar.

Cuando el Arrancar abrió los ojos se encontró con el panorama de un techo blanco. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir enseguida que Ichigo estaba a su lado, observándolo con atención, haciendo silenciosas preguntas con unos ojos insoportablemente nerviosos.

Grimmjow le sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos, luego le analizó de pies a cabeza reparando en sus heridas y al mismo tiempo haciéndose consciente de las propias.

Se percató demasiado tarde de que Ichigo había movido su mano; ahora tomaba la suya.

—Tch— Grimmjow sonrió de lado con cierta amargura, después giró el rostro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Maté a Yammy— espetó sin más.

—¿Por qué?— Guiado por la sorpresa, Ichigo se incorporó hasta sentarse, ignorando las molestias de sus lesiones. Miró a Grimmjow de manera expectante y éste clavó sus ojos turquesas sobre él.

—Qué pregunta más imbécil, Shinigami… Ulquiorra hubiera sufrido la misma suerte si no fuera por los malditos Ichimaru y Tousen.

Ichigo no estaba seguro de estar entendiendo bien.

—¿Fue por lo que sucedió ayer? No es la primera vez que me enfrento a ellos…— el chico comenzó a explicar, y el arrancar se sintió descolocado por la naturalidad con la que narraba —. Cierto que me llevé una buena paliza, y perdí el control, pero Urahara-_san_ llegó, y…

—¿De qué hablas, Shinigami? ¿Ellos no…?— Grimmjow frunció el ceño, y dejó la pregunta en el aire cuando inesperadas deducciones acudieron a su mente.

Ichigo parpadeó sin comprender, para luego quedársele mirando claramente confundido.

El joven recordó aquellos inquietantes momentos; sintiéndose al límite, convencido de que lo matarían, a punto de entregarse a su parte de Hollow como última esperanza, pero tratando de demorarlo lo más posible porque simplemente aborrecía sentir que perdía el control. Y durante esos segundos de indecisión todo lo que pasó por su mente fue Grimmjow.

A final de cuentas la furia de su Hollow surgió e incluso terminó atacando a Urahara cuando éste llegó, pero logró tranquilizarse, y si bien todavía cargaba una sensación de desasosiego por ese episodio de descontrol, se sentía también aliviado por no haber hecho ningún daño irreparable.

Grimmjow obviamente sabía sobre el enfrentamiento, pero la preocupación que estaba demostrando le parecía a Ichigo desubicada.

—Heh…— Grimmjow esbozó una sonrisa burlona hacia sí mismo cuando todo tuvo sentido en su cabeza.

Ulquiorra y Yammy habían atentado contra Ichigo, pero no a la magnitud que le hicieron pensar.

Grimmjow cayó en cuenta de que había sido capaz de ver los recuerdos del Shinigami en esa proyección, momentos donde se vio a sí mismo; cosa que hubiera sido imposible a menos que se tratara de otras grabaciones de Ulquiorra… lo que significaría que había estado bajo vigilancia durante todo el tiempo que pasó en el mundo real.

Que él supiera, Ulquiorra no tenía la capacidad de modificar sus proyecciones y mucho menos crear un espejismo como tal. Así que sólo le quedaba pensar que todo había sido una ilusión que Aizen debió crear basado en los datos que la Cuarta Espada proporcionó…

Lo había puesto a prueba y él había caído en la trampa con vergonzosa facilidad.

Grimmjow pensó que merecía perfectamente estar ahí, haber sido castigado y rebajado frente al resto. Se había vuelto débil, patético, ciertamente indigno de su rango. Y, sin embargo, Aizen lo había despedido dejándole otra oportunidad...

—Cuéntame lo que pasó.

—Larga historia.— Y definitivamente no se sentía inclinado a contar los detalles de cómo Aizen lo había embaucado. Grimmjow apretó los dientes y giró cuidadosamente sobre su costado con la intención de mostrar su espalda a Ichigo.

El joven no falló en notar un detalle nuevo y perturbador.

—¡Tu tatuaje! ¿Qué...?— Ichigo tocó tentativamente la piel de Grimmjow, que parecía haber sido quemada. El Arrancar dio un leve respingo e Ichigo retiró su mano de inmediato.

—Es la segunda vez que pierdo mi rango—explicó brevemente en una voz privada de emoción, haciéndose consciente con cierta mortificación de que el humano junto a él había sido culpable indirecto de ello en ambas ocasiones.

Ichigo sintió un tirón desagradable dentro de su pecho. Y sin hacer caso a sus músculos que gritaban de dolor ante el movimiento, se acercó y besó suavemente la zona donde antes se leía un orgulloso y gótico "6".

Grimmjow tensó la espalda, pero aun así Ichigo lo besó una vez más, y lamió lánguidamente su lacerada piel. Luego se acostó a su lado y le abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su nuca.

Le pareció escuchar a la antigua Espada suspirar.


	12. Chapter 12: Perseguido

**:-:-:Capítulo 12:-:-:**

Durante el siguiente par de días sus rutinas no involucraron mucho más que horas de compartido descanso.

Un atardecer, Grimmjow despertó mascullando maldiciones. Odiaba su situación actual; dormir, despertar, dormir de nuevo. Estaba convencido de que el ridículo dueño de la tienda lo estaba sedando con sus "medicinas". No era posible que él, siendo un Arrancar, necesitara realmente de tanto descanso. Sus heridas ya estaban casi por completo recuperadas, e incluso así de vez en cuando su cuerpo le exigía reposar.

Habían pasado sólo dos días, pero Grimmjow sabía que él no podía necesitar más. La última pastilla no la tomó; aún yacía escondida bajo su almohada. Y si la hubiera tomado, estaba seguro de que todavía continuaría durmiendo.

Se removió para dar la vuelta, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Ichigo. Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con el chico pegado cual lapa a su espalda, pero Grimmjow sentía necesitar mucho más que sólo reposar como un anciano. Después de todo, habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la última vez que estuvo con él y no quería esperar mucho más. Justo en esos momentos, en que se sentía tan frustrado por estar en cama y mortificado por no tener ningún plan en mente para remediar el enredo en que se había metido, Grimmjow juzgó que algo de Ichigo le sentaría de maravilla.

Al voltearse, el Shinigami se removió, gruñendo por haber perdido lo que tan celosamente guardaba entre sus brazos. Grimmjow capturó éstos y los dobló suavemente sobre la cabeza del muchacho, empujándole con delicadeza hasta dejarlo boca arriba. Ichigo frunció levemente el ceño, pero al sentir el peso del Arrancar ligeramente encimado a él, pareció relajarse de nuevo.

Grimmjow se inclinó y comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Ichigo con besos ligeros que hicieron al otro removerse y despertar.

—¿Hn?— Ichigo entreabrió los ojos. Grimmjow esbozó una enorme sonrisa ante su semblante somnoliento y retomó la exploración de su cuello, ahora con besos fuertes y prolongados, succionando la dorada piel hasta escuchar a Ichigo gimiendo de goce.

El joven forcejeó brevemente para liberar sus brazos, ansiando tocar al Arrancar, mas éste le mantuvo cautivo un poco más. Era delicioso sentir a Ichigo bajo su control, sentirlo sobresaltarse ante las fricciones de su cuerpo y suspirar entrecortado por culpa de sus labios y dientes.

Ambos usaban sólo unos pants, de manera que gran parte de su piel entraba en contacto, y no había mucho separando la incipiente erección de Grimmjow del apenas responsivo miembro de Ichigo. Éste apartó sus piernas aún más con movimientos perezosos, instigando al mayor a restregarse con mayor insistencia contra él. A cada movimiento de Grimmjow, Ichigo respondía con un invitante levantamiento de caderas.

—Mm...— Ichigo gimió, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado acalorado. Giró el rostro a un lado y aspiró profundo. Grimmjow movió la cabeza hasta alcanzar a lamer la comisura de la boca de Ichigo; fue entonces que éste volteó y ambos juntaron sus labios en un exigente y largo beso.

Grimmjow finalmente soltó los brazos del joven y ocupó sus manos en deslizar sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y hacer lo mismo con los de aquél. Cuando retomaron el sensual baile de embestidas, Ichigo no pudo suprimir un pequeño gruñido… él también había añorado a Grimmjow, tanto que pensó que se vendría en cuestión de segundos.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar un respingo incómodo cuando las caricias de Grimmjow se tornaron más intensas y aquellas manos recorrieron con fuerza sobre los vendajes que cubrían sus heridas.

Le escuchó chasquear molesto. No precisamente con él, Ichigo podía sentirlo, o quería pensarlo. El fastidio de Grimmjow surgía en haber olvidado que Ichigo era, antes que Shinigami, humano. Y su cuerpo humano era débil, lento en recuperarse.

Ichigo sujetó los hombros de Grimmjow con manos temblorosas y los deslizó hacia su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Tragó saliva nerviosamente al sentir la sudorosa frente de Grimmjow pegándose a la suya, su aliento caliente golpeando su rostro y enrojeciéndolo aún más. No quería que aquél se alejara.

Grimmjow lo complació y continuó. Llevó su mano a la boca del muchacho, acarició suavemente los rojizos labios y dejó que Ichigo lamiera y posteriormente succionara sus dedos. Grimmjow miró extasiado el sensual espectáculo durante el par de minutos que duró, y dejó un beso como premio sobre los labios de Ichigo cuando éste terminó.

El de cabellos azules llevó su mano hacia abajo, e Ichigo levantó un poco sus caderas y montó una pierna sobre la cintura de Grimmjow para darle mayor acceso. Al sentir el primer dedo introducirse fluidamente en él, Ichigo mordisqueó una sonrisita emocionada que ansiaba pintarse en sus propios labios. Grimmjow lo exploró con cautela, sin apresurarse, introduciendo otro dedo más, demorándose mientras se deleitaba ante las reacciones del otro.

Dentro del pequeño hechizo en que se sumergió mientras atestiguaba el físico agitado y la respiración descontrolada del joven, Grimjow recordó el asunto con Aizen y Ulquiorra y no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente estúpido.

Sabía que por más repulsión que le causara la idea, tarde o temprano tendría que sentarse y meditar hasta dónde iba a llegar este lío con el Shinigami.

Siempre lo había celado, era su presa después de todo. Pero todavía no entendía, o se negaba a entender, cómo el deseo de matarlo había sido reemplazado por el deseo de tenerlo.

Culpó a Ichigo. El maldito niño no tenía que haberse mostrado tan complaciente con él… aceptó su presencia sin preguntas y sin detenerse a pensar. Y hasta el momento nunca se habían detenido a dialogar y ponerle nombre a lo que estaban haciendo, sólo lo dejaban ocurrir.

A Ichigo no le molestaba del todo la falta de comunicación verbal, aunque sólo hablara trivialidades con Grimmjow la mayor parte del tiempo, admitía que su relación se basaba más que nada en la química sexual que ahora reemplazaba la adrenalina de las batallas que en un inicio los hicieron adictos uno al otro.

Pero le gustaba pensar que Grimmjow no tendría la necesidad de venir al mundo real, en busca de un humano, para satisfacer sus necesidades, si no hubiera algo de especial en él.

A menos que Aizen lo hubiera enviado otra vez.

La idea le causó un estremecimiento desagradable e Ichigo la despidió de inmediato. Se removió apurando al otro, y Grimmjow, aceptando la impaciencia del Shinigami así como vencido por la de su propio cuerpo, buscó adentrarse en aquel físico que lo esperaba ardiente.

Sintió las uñas del menor afianzándose en sus hombros y nuca mientras le penetraba. Ichigo arqueó su espalda y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, boqueando por aire continuamente. Grimmjow salió de él un poco y volvió a entrar, una mano bajo los glúteos de Ichigo y otra sujetando la pierna que le abrazaba.

Engañó al chico con demandantes besos mientras acometía una y otra vez contra él, sacándole gemiditos excitantes y logrando poco a poco aumentar el nivel de su disfrute. Grimmjow aceleró intempestivamente su ritmo al sentir el pene de Ichigo ya totalmente erecto rozándose contra su abdomen.

Ichigo era tan suyo en esos momentos, pensó. Y jadeó al eyacular con unas cuantas, lentas y poderosas arremetidas. Sabía que esa posesividad era lo que lo estaba condenando, lo que lo había metido en problemas en primer lugar, pero en esos momentos de placentera demencia se lo consintió a sí mismo.

El otro enterró sus uñas con mayor exigencia sobre su piel. Grimmjow colocó una mano sobre la ardiente mejilla de Ichigo y lamió sus labios fugazmente. El joven respondió torpemente al beso mientras el Arrancar le llevaba al límite con atinadas caricias sobre su palpitante miembro. La explosión se dio rápido; Grimmjow aumentó la intensidad de sus atenciones hasta lograr que Ichigo terminara con balbuceos incoherentes y sus dedos se vieran cubiertos de blanca tibieza que, en un súbito arrebato, no dudó en acercar a sus labios y saborear.

Luego se rindió al magnetismo de aquella desconcentrada mirada marrón y llevó su rostro a la altura del de Ichigo para depositar un beso más, ansioso si bien breve pues los pulmones de ambos les demandaron una tregua.

Grimjow relajó su cuerpo y permaneció ahí, aplastando al menor y escuchando el acelerado ritmo de un corazón bajo su oído que lo sumió en un grato estupor.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Ichigo no cesó de respirar dificultosamente y ninguno se movió de su posición; Ichigo no podía tranquilizarse cuando aún sentía a Grimmjow, si bien flácido, dentro de él. Así que jugó a apretarlo y soltarlo entre sus músculos, obteniendo gruñidos por parte del Arrancar, que en respuesta mordió enérgicamente su oreja derecha y cuello. Ichigo se quejó y rió sin aliento.

Por fin Grimmjow se deslizó fuera de él y volvió a recostarse en su futón. Cerró los ojos para dormitar por un corto rato hasta que algo lo despabiló.

—Me largo de aquí, Shinigami—Grimmjow anunció repentinamente, poniéndose de pie y yendo en busca de su uniforme, que una vez lavado por Ururu había sido dejado en una esquina del cuarto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?— Ichigo se sentó soltando las preguntas sin pausas, viendo alarmado la velocidad con la que el otro se vestía.

—No sé a dónde, pero no quiero seguir dependiendo de un Shinigami.

—Urahara-_san_ no pertenece a Soul Society…

—Me voy. Adiós.— Grimmjow no tenía el tiempo suficiente para explicar que más amigos de Ichigo vendrían sin duda. Su reiatsu ya debía haber sido percibido en Soul Society y algo harían al respecto.

—¡Grimmjow!— Ichigo llamó, pero el Arrancar se escurrió fuera de ahí con asombrosa rapidez.

Ichigo golpeó el suelo con sus puños, recogió sus rodillas y hundió el rostro entre ellas. Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió consumido en furia. Le parecía irrazonable el egoísmo de Grimmjow, injusto. Ichigo sabía que aquél no estaba a salvo, no podía estarlo después de haber sido expulsado de Hueco Mundo. Y aun así, simplemente desaparecía sin explicarle el porqué, o al menos decirle donde estaría, o cuando se volverían a ver.

—¡Hey, Ichigo!—Ichigo levantó su alterada mirada, cortando a Renji de cualquier otra palabra que pensara expulsar y llevando a Rukia a parpadear un par de veces. El joven se sacudió ese gesto rabioso y soltó una risa sarcástica, entendiendo en parte la urgencia de Grimmjow por marcharse, y odiando que fuera por huir de sus mejores amigos.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó la chica.

—Sí, ¿Y ustedes?

—Sí. Pero los sensores percibieron reiatsu de Arrancar; ha estado presente durante los últimos días y ha causado preocupación y extrañeza por la ausencia de ataques. Creemos que Aizen está planeando algo…

—Es Grimmjow.

—¿Huh?

—De hecho, acaba de marcharse.

—Ichigo...

—¿A dónde fue?— La inexpresiva voz de Kuchiki Byakuya se escuchó cuando el hombre entró a la habitación, posicionándose unos pasos tras Rukia.

Ichigo no contestó. No sabría cómo, ni se sentía incentivado a intentarlo cuando era el inmutable Byakuya quién preguntaba.

—No tengo idea... sólo se fue.— El capitán entrecerró los ojos, aceptó con rapidez que no obtendría mayor colaboración y giró con gracia.

—Vamos, Renji.— El pelirrojo obedeció al instante, y una vez que ambos se alejaron, Ichigo preguntó a Rukia:

—¿A qué ha venido Byakuya?

—A averiguar qué sucede. Soul Society ya no envía grupos sin un capitán que lidere.—Ichigo sopesó la respuesta en silencio. Rukia aprovechó para seguir.

—Lamento haber venido hasta ahora. Soul Society está en una gran desorganización, con el invierno encima, y-

—No te preocupes. —Ichigo sonrió débilmente—. Me alegra que estés aquí.— Rukia devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ah, Urahara-san pidió que te avisáramos que la cena está lista.— Ichigo asintió, se levantó con uno que otro traspié y se dirigió junto a Rukia hacia el comedor donde ya estaban varios platos servidos y los habitantes de la tienda comían.

—Te ves mucho mejor, Kurosaki-_san_— Urahara comentó agitando su abanico alegremente. Algo en el comentario y la sonrisa ladina del hombre hizo a Ichigo sonrojarse tenuemente.

—Gracias a usted, Urahara-_san_—replicó mientras Rukia y él tomaban asientos contiguos.

—Tu amigo Espada también se ha recuperado tan pronto. Sorprendentes criaturas en verdad...— Ichigo resintió un poco el término "criatura", pero algo le dijo que Urahara lo había usado con toda la intención de obtener alguna reacción suya. Ichigo decidió no decepcionarlo.

—Ya no es Espada.

—¿Ah?

—Aizen lo expulsó por matar a otro Arrancar. Uno de los que me atacó— explicó mirando al plato, y enseguida tomó un bocado de arroz. Hubo un incómodo silencio de varios segundos.

—¿Es eso cierto, Ichigo?— Rukia preguntó sin disimular su sorpresa. Ichigo asintió mecánicamente.

—Interesante, ¿no?— señaló Urahara.

La conversación terminó ahí de manera abrupta, pues de repente el violento choque de dos poderosos reiatsus alertó a todos.

—¡Byakuya-_niisama_!— Rukia exclamó poniéndose de pie al instante.

Ichigo no tardó en reconocer el otro reiatsu…

"¡_Grimmjow!__"_


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontado

**:-:-:Capítulo 13:-:-:**

Estaba a punto de correr a la habitación en busca de su placa de Shinigami para convertirse cuando, oportunamente, Urahara ofreció su bastón como ayuda. Una vez transformado, Ichigo y Rukia corrieron sin demora en busca de Byakuya y Grimmjow. Al salir, una fuerte lluvia los sorprendió pero no frenó en lo más mínimo su andar.

Llegaron a un parque cercano a la casa de Ichigo, uno al que el joven había llevado a Grimmjow cuando los partidos de Karin. Renji se encontraba de pie en las afueras del parque, Zabimaru en mano, observando expectante la batalla.

En medio del lugar, Grimmjow y Byakuya libraban un violento encuentro; los pétalos de Senbonzakura flotaban llamativos por todo el lugar, Grimmjow evitándolos con ágiles movimientos acompañados de divertidas carcajadas. Byakuya lucía extremadamente molesto y aunque ninguno de los dos lucía daños mayores, sí habían logrado alcanzarse mutuamente con sus espadas.

—¡¿Por qué están peleando?!

—Porque es un Arrancar...—Renji contestó circunspecto, mirando de reojo a Kurosaki con cierta pena al tener que recordarle un detalle tan obvio. Ichigo se sintió súbitamente ahorcado por un nudo en su garganta.

—¡Byakuya-_niisama_!— Rukia gritó cuando el capitán sufrió un largo corte a través de su pecho por parte de la katana de Grimmjow, sobre cuyo rostro salpicó la sangre del pelinegro. La herida, sin embargo, no había sido mortalmente profunda ni evitó que Byakuya intentara contraatacar.

—_Banka—_ murmuró, y Senbonzakura Kageyoshi rodeó a Grimmjow en una vorágine de pétalos mortales hasta privarlo del campo de visión de los tres espectadores, estableciendo un rígido silencio durante una fracción de segundo.

Un parpadeo después, todos los pétalos fueron despejados y Grimmjow surgió, ciertamente herido, con sangre escurriendo de su frente, pero increíblemente veloz, zanpakutou enganchada con firmeza, hacia un momentáneamente anonadado Byakuya.

El eco metálico del recio choque entre dos katanas superó al escandaloso chasquear de la lluvia.

—¡Espera, Grimmjow!— Ichigo masculló con esfuerzo. Grimmjow frunció el ceño negándose a retroceder, afianzó su postura y empujó con mayor insistencia su zanpakutou contra la de Ichigo, quien se había interpuesto justo al momento preciso entre Kuchiki y el arrancar. La única reacción del pelinegro fue contener el aliento y reprenderse mentalmente por la distracción que le hubiera costado la vida. Había subestimado a su oponente.

Ichigo gruñó entre dientes e imprimió fuerza hasta que Zangetsu y Pantera resbalaron una sobre la otra con un chirriante resonar. Grimmjow retrocedió varios metros de un salto, y escupió molesto al suelo mientras bajaba su arma resignadamente. Metió la mano izquierda en su bolsillo adoptando una postura desganada y dirigió una mirada cargada de mortificación al de cabellos naranjas.

Ichigo jadeó, sintió que se balanceaba y plantó la punta de Zangetsu en el suelo para usarlo de apoyo mientras recuperaba el aliento y el equilibrio. Evidentemente, aún no estaba listo para exigirle tanto a su cuerpo.

Clavó su mirada nublada en Grimmjow, apenas pudiéndolo distinguir entre la lluvia y sus pesadas pestañas.

Grimmjow estaba verdaderamente enfuriado con él, Ichigo podía sentirlo. Y no se equivocaba. Había interrumpido una pelea que claramente habría ganado. Había defendido la vida de su enemigo poniendo la suya en riesgo. Había causado que cruzaran katanas.

Pero aún con todo eso, fue automático el movimiento de Grimmjow al notar que los ojos de Ichigo se cerraban y éste se deslizaba lívido al piso. Usando _sonido_ para transportarse, plantó una rodilla en el húmedo césped y lo sostuvo justo a tiempo, rodeándolo con un brazo y ofreciendo su pecho como apoyo. El rostro de Ichigo quedó descansando sobre su hombro.

Desconcertado con el nuevo desarrollo de eventos, Byakuya retiró discretamente a Senbonzakura, y en silencio se alejó con _shunpo_ de vuelta a la tienda de Urahara con intención de interrogar al dueño, mientras que Rukia y Renji corrieron alarmados a donde el Arrancar.

Grimmjow los miró de reojo y se mantuvo absolutamente inmóvil. No quería moverse. No quería entregarles a Ichigo y marcharse. Quería seguir sintiendo a Ichigo respirando despacio contra su cuello, totalmente indefenso y seguro entre sus brazos.

Ante la pasividad del Arrancar, Rukia y Renji no supieron qué decir o hacer. Era innegable que le temían, incluso tras entender que para Ichigo representaba algo muy importante, y sabiendo que esto no podría ser sin alguna razón.

Grimmjow finalmente se puso de pie, levantando al desvanecido joven consigo. Clavó sus intimidantes ojos turquesas en Renji, y éste, inseguro, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante. Grimmjow se acercó la pequeña distancia que sobraba, le entregó a Ichigo y apenas Renji lo tuvo bien sujeto, el Arrancar desapareció de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_La única manera de probar tu valía y volver, Grimmjow, es capturando a Kurosaki Ichigo y trayéndolo aquí. No debería ser muy difícil para ti."_

Grimmjow gruñó por lo bajo y se reacomodó sobre la rama del árbol en la cual descansaba.

Miró hacia abajo, a la base de la colina, donde se encontraban numerosas tumbas y altares. Era la mitad de la noche así que ningún humano se había cruzado por su camino, pero incluso así podía percibir tanta vida en ese lugar; innumerables almas vagando sin saber qué hacer, sin querer continuar, sin que algún Shinigami o Hollow se encargase de ellas…

El estómago de Grimmjow reclamó, pero sólo cerró los ojos unos momentos y le ignoró. Podía aguantar un poco más.

_¿Y por qué?_ La pregunta surgió fastidiosa.

Ahora o después, sería igual. No podía dejar de ser lo que era.

Grimmjow giró el rostro, cual si hubiera persona alguna a la que huirle la mirada. Frunció el ceño, recordando la mirada suplicante de Ichigo al pedirle que retrocediera, rato atrás.

El chico era capaz de dar su vida por un Shinigami.

Conociéndolo, quizás haría lo mismo por Grimmjow. Y Grimmjow estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo por él. Había aguantado los perversos castigos de Aizen, la total humillación ante sus compañeros, había perdido una de las pocas cosas que realmente atesoraba; su rango, por él.

"Pero no somos sólo él y yo", aceptó para sí mismo.

No podía matar a Aizen, y a partir de ahora sería difícil quitarse a los Shinigami de encima.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, justo después de que Byakuya y compañía regresaran a Soul Society, Ichigo agradeció a Urahara Kisuke su ayuda y salió de su establecimiento. Pasó a su casa para no preocupar más a su familia, pero apenas los vio durante algunos momentos para hacerles saber que seguía vivo, y salió de nuevo. Buscó a Grimmjow todo el día incasablemente, a cada minuto maldiciendo su torpeza para percibir reiatsus, y la habilidad de Grimmjow para ocultar el suyo.

Al atardecer, finalmente pudo sentir su esencia cual si de una brisa sumamente ligera se tratase. Ichigo se sorprendió de la dirección que adoptaron sus pasos.

Al entrar al cementerio, el trayecto surgió por inercia. Tras unos minutos ya estaba frente a la tumba de su madre. Ichigo permaneció ahí de pie sin tomar cuenta del tiempo y retardando su previa tarea. Se dio unos momentos para conmemorarla y se preguntó qué pensaría ella de sus actuales circunstancias. No tuvo idea de la respuesta, pero tal cosa no le inquietó demasiado.

—Oi, Shinigami. — Ichigo volteó, abriendo bastante los ojos al localizar a Grimmjow tras él, a unos metros de distancia y acercándose. Aquél llegó a su lado, cruzó miradas con él fugazmente y miró el epitafio a sus pies.

_Kurosaki Masaki. _Reconoció el apellido. No sintió la necesidad de indagar al respecto.

—¿Y tus amigos de Soul Society?

—Se han marchado. —Ichigo informó despacio, volvió su vista al frente y abajo antes de continuar.

—Yo también me tengo que ir, habrá una reunión especial, y-

—No irás.— Ichigo miró a Grimmjow seriamente, sin decidir cómo debería sentirse ante la inesperada reacción de aquél.

—Es mi deber. Me voy hoy en la noche— Ichigo trató de explicar. Grimmjow se mantuvo impasible, aparentemente, aunque por dentro ya bullía la furia en él. Y no podía discernir exactamente por qué. Simplemente le reventaba pensar en Ichigo sometido a los comandos de Soul Society e imaginar lo que el chico elegiría si tuviera que tomar una decisión definitiva.

—He estado buscándote todo el día…

—¿Para decirme eso? Ridículo. — Grimmjow giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Grimmjow!— Ichigo trotó hasta alcanzar uno de sus brazos; al capturarlo deslizó su mano hasta atrapar la del otro, y la apretó fuerte.

—Te enfrentaste con un capitán y casi le matas. No quiero que las cosas empeoren, intentaré convencerlos de que no eres una amenaza para ellos.— Grimmjow se soltó de Ichigo con un movimiento brusco y le miró sobre su hombro despectivamente.

—¡Como si necesitara que me anduvieras haciendo favores! Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Shinigami. No te metas en lo que no te importa.—Apresuró el paso.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?— Ichigo corrió hasta darle alcance y una vez lo suficientemente cerca, se lanzó desesperado contra la espalda del más alto. Hundió la cara en medio de sus omóplatos y sujetó en puños su maltratada chaqueta. Grimmjow se detuvo, y un segundo después sintió al otro soltar un suspiro descompuesto. Ichigo cerró los ojos enérgicamente y volvió a hablar con un tono de voz afectado.

—No hay otra cosa que me importe más ahora…— El cuerpo de Grimmjow se tensó ante la implicación de esas palabras, y al sentir sus propios dedos ligeramente temblorosos, los apretó en fuertes puños. Frunció el ceño y agachó sutilmente la mirada.

Ichigo se sintió ensordecido por su propia respiración agitada; era tan contrastante con aquella de Grimmjow, que apenas parecía existir, pues era con trabajo que el joven sentía a los pulmones de aquél inflarse y desinflarse. Ichigo giró el rostro, dejando la frente apoyada en la base de la nuca de Grimmjow con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Lánguidamente deslizó las manos hacia la cintura descubierta de aquel, acariciándolo con timidez hasta dejar las manos posadas sobre el inicio de sus caderas.

Ichigo no supo que pensar del silencio e inmovilidad que se apoderaron del Arrancar, ¿Lo habrían enfadado sus palabras? Probablemente, supuso, pero no se retractaría de ellas. Y pese a que temía por las futuras acciones de Grimmjow, al mismo tiempo sentía como si una dolorosa carga se le hubiera sido quitada de encima.

Odiaba la situación. Odiaba lo que Grimmjow era y lo que él mismo era también. Pero aunque todos pensaran que había perdido la cordura, que era peligroso, que nada bueno resultaría de ello… ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

—Mocoso engreído…— Grimmjow masculló. Giró su cuerpo para enfrentar a Ichigo, quien lo soltó un tanto temeroso, sin poder adivinar si la connotación de esas palabras era negativa o positiva. La gravedad en el rostro del Arrancar y la oscuridad en su mirada tampoco le otorgaron pista alguna.

El mismo Grimmjow no estaba seguro de lo que quería expresar con aquello. Sólo fue una idea muy obvia que surgió en su cabeza. El comportamiento de Ichigo no dejaba a más; era un niño. Un chiquillo de apenas dieciséis años, inexperto, creyéndose enamorado y sufriendo por su elección, aferrándose infantilmente a algo que no le convenía pero que le gustaba, caprichoso, inmaduro, descuidado, con rostro bonito, trasero firme y labios habilidosos.

Grimmjow podría haber intentado convencerse de que eso era todo lo que había allí, todo lo que le había llevado a irrumpir en su vida como algo más que su enemigo natural, a retar las órdenes de Aizen, a traicionar a sus supuestos hermanos y a abandonar su mundo. Podría haberlo intentado…

—Grimm- -

Ichigo abrió los ojos ridículamente grandes, su corazón se saltó un latido y no atinó a nada más que expulsar un sorprendido gemidito cuando los dedos de Grimmjow sujetaron firmes su mandíbula y los labios de aquél se presionaron decididos sobre los suyos, su lengua colándose sin demora entre ellos y desorientándolo aún más con el ardiente baile que inició dentro de su boca.

Los párpados de Ichigo cayeron lentos y todo él se sintió ligero y bastante mareado. Gimió de nuevo, su lengua apenas pudiendo llevar el ritmo de Grimmjow, y con movimientos torpes alzó las manos para sujetar los antebrazos del otro, cuyas manos ya estaban sobre la cintura del menor.

Tan repentino como el beso inició, fue terminado. Ichigo aspiró aire con fuerza y abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo, hallando inmediata dificultad para enfocar a Grimmjow, incluso con lo cerca que su rostro se encontraba. Distinguió una sonrisa ladeada de las que no veía mucho últimamente.

—Tch… creo que Aizen tiene razón al pensar que resulté defectuoso.— Los labios húmedos de Ichigo se curvaron ligeramente, aceptando la sutil acidez del comentario con el resto de positividad que representaba. Elevó los brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Grimmjow y recargó su peso contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y acurrucando el rostro contra su cuello. El otro le consintió ese abrazo tras un resoplido que fingía impaciencia.

Después de unos minutos de permanecer así, y una vez que Ichigo se sintió más dueño de su razón, murmuró:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Irás a Soul Society, ¿no?— Ichigo asintió vacilante.

—Hn, iré también.


	14. Chapter 14: ¿Bienvenido?

**:-:-: Capítulo 14:-:-:**

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Irás a Soul Society, ¿no?— Ichigo asintió vacilante.

—Hn, iré también.

Ichigo se separó abruptamente de Grimmjow y lo miró directamente a los ojos, lleno de pánico e incredulidad. Grimmjow sonrió, pero Ichigo sabía que no era una broma.

—No pongas esa cara, Shinigami. Será divertido.

—¿¡Estás loco?! N-no puedes hacer eso, si te llevo- -

—¿Quieres convencerlos de que no soy amenaza para sus patéticas vidas? ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que llevándome contigo?— Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos y esperó a que su proposición cliqueara como conveniente en la mente de Ichigo. Había mucho más detrás de su súbita decisión pero no planeaba contárselo en esos momentos; una sorpresa más y quizás se le freiría su débil cerebro humano.

—Si te preocupa que ataque a alguien…— Grimmjow comentó en sonsonete aburrido para despabilar al de cabellos naranjas.

—Sé que no lo harías.— Ichigo parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—Pero… ellos. No sé cómo reaccionarían.

—¡Hah! Cómo si pudieran hacerme daño incluso si lo intentaran. Relájate Shinigami, no se te olvide quien soy. — Ichigo no contestó. Se quedó meditabundo durante largos segundos.

Cierto que Grimmjow tanto como él eran suficientemente fuertes como para no temer a cualquier represalia violenta que pudiera sucederse en Soul Society, pero Ichigo no quería ser visto como traidor.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de convencerse de que eso no sucedería. Él era aliado de Soul Society, un Shinigami representativo, ¡tenía amigos allí! Y Grimmjow ya no estaba bajo las órdenes de Aizen, era ahora una pieza neutral en todo el conflicto.

Si les hacía ver eso…

Ichigo suspiró, su ceño se destensó visiblemente y asintió cortante.

—De acuerdo.

Grimmjow sonrió victorioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea, Kurosaki-_san_?— Kisuke preguntó canturreando mientras se abanicaba el rostro. A su lado, Jinta y Ururu miraban incrédulos al par, y a pocos metros de ahí un muy alterado Tessai se encargaba de abrir el portal.

—Por supuesto que no lo estoy, Urahara-_san_, pero quiero intentarlo.

—Suerte entonces, pero no olvides que la puerta se abre de nuevo en cuatro días. Si surgen problemas…

—Todo saldrá bien— interrumpió Ichigo, su mirada temeraria sobre la puerta, su corazón latiendo fuerte, y su mano cosquilleando por tomar la del Arrancar que estaba de pie a su lado, con actitud despreocupada y manos en sus bolsillos.

Ichigo no pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa emocionada cuando la puerta se abrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow había estado en Soul Society antes, sólo una vez que la curiosidad le llevó a colarse a ese mundo, cuando era un joven Hollow aburrido de la eternidad de caza que le había sido destinada.

No recordaba nada particular del sitio, sólo que había devorado a un par de almas antes de que los Shinigami le enfrentaran, y había terminado retirándose a Hueco Mundo. Se trataba de un suceso diario; la intrusión de algún Hollow despistado o temerario a Soul Society.

Ahora la primera opinión del sitio que surgía en su mente es que era tremendamente ordinario. Incluso menos que eso; miserable y asqueroso.

—Distrito 80 de Rukongai— explicó Ichigo mientras caminaban por las descuidadas callejuelas—. Es la zona de Soul Society con peor orden público.

Grimmjow replicó con silencio y se dedicó a echar indiferentes vistazos a su alrededor. Fue entonces que cruzó miradas con una niña que pasaba corriendo; ésta se detuvo, le miró de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se extendieron enormes y gritó estridentemente.

Al instante, el resto de las personas que se encontraban cerca y que habían fallado a reaccionar ante la presencia del par de poderosos reiatsus, por suponerlos como Shinigami de los que eventualmente patrullaban la zona, alzaron sus abatidas cabezas y compartieron la sorpresa de la niña.

Unos gritaron y corrieron despavoridos. Otros no supieron de qué manera actuar y permanecieron cerca, observantes curiosos de la criatura a la que no le podían poner nombre.

Y es que ningún Arrancar había entrado a Soul Society hasta el momento. Pero a fin de cuentas, el agujero en el abdomen de Grimmjow y su llamativa porción de máscara terminaron etiquetándolo como algo peligroso y los habitantes de Rukongai se mantuvieron al margen del par que recorría las calles con prisa.

Ichigo quería correr, Grimmjow podía darse cuenta. Sonrió divertido ante lo tenso que el otro se había puesto de ver las reacciones de la gente hacia él, pero se contuvo de comentar cosa alguna hasta que la situación escaló cuando llegaron a una de las enormes puertas del Seireitei.

—Cerradas…— Y el guardián en posición defensiva. La gente que los había seguido, intrigada, se había convertido en una multitud que cuchicheaba metros atrás.

—¡Jidanbou!— Ichigo saludó con familiaridad. El otro Shinigami parpadeó desconcertado y relajó su postura.

—¿Ichigo?— Dirigió una mirada desconfiada al arrancar — ¿Quién es este sujeto?

—Grimmjow Jaguerjaques: Arrancar— el mismo Grimmjow informó concisamente, dando un paso al frente.

El mar de gente se alzó en gritos.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada incrédula a su acompañante, quien con sonrisa retadora se anunciaba orgullosamente. El joven deseó que el piso se lo tragara al instante.

—Entonces las alarmas han sonado por su culpa.— El colosal Jidanbou frunció el ceño y elevó sus hachas gemelas, listo para atacar. La sonrisa de Grimmjow se acrecentó.

Ichigo entró en pánico a sabiendas de que el Arrancar no rehuiría a una pelea, y se acercó al guardián, asegurándose de que Grimmjow se mantuviera justo a sus espaldas.

—¡Espera, Jidanbou-_san_! ¡No es un enemigo!

—Eso tendremos que decidirlo nosotros, Kurosaki.— Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la pequeña figura que recién aparecía en escena. El capitán Hisugaya, acompañado de Matsumuto y un pequeño séquito de Shinigami de la división Diez, rodearon al par de visitantes en un parpadeo.

—Toushirou, Rangiku-_san_…

—¡Hitsugaya-_taichou_ para ti!— Hitsugaya entrecerró los ojos reprendiendo al otro joven, y logrando con tal simple acción que la situación se suavizara un poco.

—Vengan con nosotros.— ordenó el pequeño peliblanco.

Ichigo suspiró en ligero alivio y obedeció. Grimmjow lo siguió en silencio, rascando su nuca y volteando a ver entretenido a los Shinigami que los seguían rodeándolos, y que con una mirada suya tambaleaban en su andar.

—Hey, Arrancar, ¿qué haces aquí?- Rangiku caminó al lado de Grimmjow para preguntar, mientras Ichigo iba a la izquierda de aquél y Hitsugaya adelante.

Grimmjow volteó hacia la rubia que esperaba curiosa una contestación, y si el Arrancar tenía intenciones de responder éstas fueron disipadas por la súbita presencia de los enormes senos de la Shinigami casi sobre su nariz.

Ya conocía a la teniente Matsumoto si bien sólo la había visto una fugaz vez, pero en ese entonces había estado distraído por la situación en sí y no había tenido tiempo de reparar en sus atributos. Y es que, aunque le encantara tirarse a Ichigo, una mujer como la que tenía enfrente no podía simplemente dejar de causarle cierta impresión.

—Hey, Ichigo, ¿por qué no te consigues unas así?— Preguntó con una media sonrisa pervertida y chispeo voraz en sus ojos, clavándolos en el pronunciado escote de Matsumoto y luego mirando de reojo a Ichigo, quien lucía un rostro absoluta y encantadoramente rojo.

Rangiku frunció el ceño y enarcó una ceja, tratando de decidir si debía sentirse ofendida o halagada. Ichigo también estaba decidiendo: ¿Debía enfadarse porqué Grimmjow lo comparara con una mujer? ¿Ponerse celoso al descubrir su gusto secreto por los senos gigantes? ¿O dejar que una infantil satisfacción lo poseyera al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que oía su nombre de pila mencionado por esos labios?

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— Grimmjow preguntó al notar al chico demasiado distraído y en exceso ruborizado.

—¡Nada!— Ichigo corrió cinco pasos hasta alcanzar a Hitsugaya. Grimmjow frunció el ceño en desconcierto, mas despidió el extraño actuar del menor cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser su destino.

—Esperen aquí— Hitsugaya ordenó antes de entrar a la sala de juntas de capitanes.

Ichigo comenzó a sentir que sus manos sudaban. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenía idea de qué demonios iba a decir.

Miró sobre su hombro a Grimmjow, quien le dirigió una sonrisa demasiado segura que lo puso aún más nervioso. No contaba con que Grimmjow se comportara adecuadamente ahí dentro, era tan impulsivo y ciego a las reglas y el protocolo…

Ichigo agachó el rostro rindiéndose a su intranquilidad. Tal vez esto había sido realmente una mala idea. Una pésima idea.

Alzó el rostro al sentir la palma de una gran mano posándose pesada sobre su cabeza, miró a un lado y encontró a Grimmjow sonriéndole esta vez sólo con la mirada. Ichigo suspiró entrecortado y dirigió la vista al frente cuando escuchó las puertas abriéndose de nuevo.

—Pasen.

Ichigo tragó saliva dificultosamente y aspiró aire hondo para infundirse valor. Sintió la mano de Grimmjow deslizándose lejos al momento en que ambos dieron el primer paso.


	15. Chapter 15: Negociado

**:-:-:Capítulo 15:-:-:**

Una vez adentro, Grimmjow e Ichigo se encontraron con todos los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13 formados en cuatro filas flanqueando un ancho pasillo que guiaba al asiento del Comandante Yamamoto.

Ichigo miró al hombre y tragó saliva con dificultad. Nunca había terminado de gustarle y sabía que la presencia de Grimmjow no le agradaría en lo más mínimo. Luego recorrió con sus alteradas pupilas a los Shinigami que ya conocía, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse unas cuantas miradas amables y sonrisas de ánimo.

—Kurosaki Ichigo.— La retumbante voz de Genryuusai causó a Ichigo un imperceptible sobresalto. Volvió los ojos al frente.

—Tu presencia había sido requerida, pero no la compañía que has traído contigo. Explícate.

—Lo lamento…—Y estaba en proceso de agachar la cabeza en disculpa cuando recordó que él no era así. Él tenía mucho más carácter que eso. Se irguió de nuevo y en sus ojos se notó una nueva firmeza.

—Pero… ¿de esto se trataba, no? Querían hablar conmigo sobre mis últimos contactos con el enemigo, y supuse que mejor manera para ilustrar la situación no había. — Volteó fugazmente hacia Grimmjow quien elevó una ceja y curvó sutilmente los labios, sorprendido y divertido ante la nueva actitud de Ichigo.

—¿Incluso si representa poner en peligro a los habitantes de Soul Society?

—Gracias por tocar ese punto, Yamamoto-_soutaichou_. Verá, Grimmjow-

—Grimmjow desea ver a Aizen y sus peones destruidos como la mierda que son y está dispuesto, ansioso de hecho, por compartir información que seguramente sería valiosa para Soul Society.— Ichigo casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Volteó hacia Grimmjow, ojos enormes en asombro. No había visto eso venir. Y claro, Grimmjow sonreía su enorme sonrisa cuyo efecto intimidante era acrecentado por el trozo de mandíbula sobre su mejilla derecha.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos en los que la sorpresa de todos se asentaba y las posibilidades que traería la oferta de Grimmjow se contagiaban de pensamiento en pensamiento.

—¿Qué pides a cambio de tu colaboración, Espada?

—¿Qué clase de equipo de información tienen aquí? Ya no soy Espada.

—¿Y cómo puedes probar eso?

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos arriba, luego estiró los brazos al frente y tronó sus dedos, para enseguida retirarse con despreocupación su chaqueta. Dobló el brazo izquierdo colocando la prenda sobre su hombro de manera casual y giró tres cuartos para mostrar su espalda. Ichigo lo miró estupefacto.

—Espadas tienen su número tatuado en alguna parte del cuerpo, ¿Ves esa cicatriz? Solía haber un seis allí.— Y giró de nuevo, ignorando la nueva ola de parpadeos sorprendidos que se ocasionó en el salón.

—¿Quedó claro?— Y todos en el cuarto se preguntaban cómo es que Yamamoto no había ya degollado al irrespetuoso e irreverente Arrancar.

—No has respondido a la primera pregunta.

—Hn, cierto.— Grimmjow simuló pensar sus condiciones. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, peinó sus cabellos y dirigió la mirada hacia arriba fingiendo sopesar distintas posibilidades.

Luego dio un par de zancadas hacia Ichigo, quien parecía poder quebrarse del nerviosismo. El chico parpadeó por primera vez durante minutos cuando Grimmjow colgó un brazo de manera familiar alrededor de su cuello, recargándose contra su cuerpo y ocasionando, con su mayor peso y altura, que Ichigo se balanceara y tuviera que apoyar una mano en la espalda del Arrancar para no caer.

Momento. ¿¡Estaba Grimmjow abrazándole enfrente del Gotei 13?!

—Yo mato a la Cuarta Espada.— La mirada sombría que acompañó a esas palabras desapareció al escupir sonriente su siguiente petición —. Y ninguna distracción para el Shinigami. Pienso mantenerlo bastante ocupado.

Las mejillas de Ichigo se encendieron escandalosamente y el chico no atinó a más que agachar levemente la asombrada mirada y esperar que el suelo se lo tragara.

Escuchó algunas risas de inmediato sofocadas y pudo identificar al menos las de Renji y Kenpachi. Hizo nota mental de matarlos después.

Yamamoto hizo caso omiso de la súbita pérdida de formalidad, simplemente asintió aceptando las condiciones del Arrancar e hizo una última pregunta.

—A todo esto, Arrancar, ¿cuál es tu razón para ayudar a Soul Society?— Grimmjow soltó una risa grave, divertida e incrédula.

—No les estoy ayudando.—Sus ojos se tornaron sedientos. Ichigo, que estaba tan cerca y le miraba de soslayo, casi les temió.

—Estoy cobrándome lo que Aizen me debe.— Así que a final de cuentas, Grimmjow no se aceptaba un aliado de Soul Society, sólo un temporal colaborador. Ichigo supuso que eso tendría que bastar. Se sintió un poco más relajado y se permitió suspirar. Fue entonces cuando Yamamoto se dirigió a él.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. La puerta a tu mundo se abrirá dentro de cuatro días, pero debido al nuevo desarrollo de eventos, tu presencia se extenderá en Soul Society indefinidamente.

—¿Por qué?

—El Arrancar será vigilado para juzgar la veracidad de sus palabras. Permanecerá en Soul Society y tú serás responsable de sus acciones.— Ichigo parpadeó. Luego volteó hacia Grimmjow, quien lentamente lo soltó, se colocó su chaqueta y permaneció de pie a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión aburrida en el rostro.

_Ya sabía que decidirían esto_, concluyó rápidamente el menor. Pero el por qué Grimmjow estaría de acuerdo en permanecer en Soul Society, escapaba a su razón.

—De acuerdo— finalmente aceptó.

—Pueden retirarse.— Ichigo lo entendió como que aún debían tratar asuntos los cuales no estaban destinados para sus oídos ni los de Grimmjow. Sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, dio la media vuelta y salió junto con el Arrancar.

La patrulla que había estado en la entrada cuando llegaron ya no se encontraba allí, y en la repentina privacidad, Ichigo, cabizbajo mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo, alcanzó la mano de quien caminaba a su lado y enlazó sus dedos. Grimmjow le miró de reojo.

—Podrías haberme dicho lo que planeabas.

—No habría sido tan divertido.

—¿Estás seguro sobre esto? Si Aizen se entera que le has traicionado…¡ah!— Ichigo se vio repentinamente interrumpido por el tosco empujón que dejó su espalda contra la pared. Cerró y abrió los ojos y encontró el rostro de Grimmjow muy cerca al suyo. Se sonrojó al instante.

—Aizen me tiene sin cuidado—susurró el arrancar, deslizando una mano hacia el trasero de Ichigo mientras dejaba otra sobre su delgada cintura, antes de acercarse y besarlo con inusual modosidad, demorando el intercambio más de lo acostumbrado. Cuando se apartaron, ambos estaban sin aliento, Ichigo sujetando los hombros del Arrancar, y éste sonriendo taimado.

—¿Dónde hay un lugar para cogerte adecuadamente, Shinigami?— Ichigo no pensó la respuesta, estiró el cuello queriendo un beso más pero se frenó a sí mismo cuando sintió un reiatsu familiar cerca.

Renuentemente se apartó de Grimmjow, y un par de segundos después pudieron ver a Renji y Rukia dando la vuelta en la esquina para enseguida correr hacia ellos.

—¡Rukia!— Ichigo saludó.

—Hola, Ichigo, ¡Me contaron que la junta estuvo muy entretenida! Me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

—Tch, no empieces— Ichigo dijo malhumorado, dirigiendo una mirada rencorosa hacia un sonriente Renji, quien seguramente ya habría soltado todos los vergonzosos detalles de la recién acabada reunión.

Rukia miró sobre el hombro de Ichigo y elevó una mano en el aire.

—¡Hey, Arrancar!

—Hn — Grimmjow contestó con un cortante movimiento de su cabeza, ceño fruncido denotando su desagrado al haber sido interrumpidos. Ichigo sonrió; era el intercambio más amistoso que había atestiguado entre esos dos.

—Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ indicó que se estarán quedando en las habitaciones del escuadrón Once. —informó Renji.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Por qué ahí?!

Grimmjow elevó una ceja ante la angustiosa reacción de Ichigo y dio unos pasos adelante para escuchar mejor.

—Zaraki-_taichou_ se ofreció a hospedarlos, a ti y… eh… Grimmjow—El pelirrojo continuó explicando, rascando con el dedo índice la punta de su nariz y luchando por esconder una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Estás bromeando? No puede ser…

—Míralo por el lado positivo, ¡tendrás muchas oportunidades de entrenar! Te he notado algo oxidado últimamente—dijo Rukia, a sabiendas de que el obsesivo capitán acosaría a Ichigo constantemente en busca de enfrentamientos.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario?— Ichigo dijo con una venita palpitante en su sien y un gesto de absoluta irritación ante los intentos de su amiga por fastidiarlo. Su mano alcanzó el mango de Zangetsu para enfatizar. Rukia se preparaba para alguna sarcástica contestación cuando Grimmjow intervino inclinándose entre los dos.

—Demuéstramelo a mí, Shinigami… en la cama. Vamos. — Y ante las pálidas e inmediatamente después ruborizadas caras de Renji y Rukia, quienes entonces estallaron en carcajadas, Grimmjow tomó a un miserable Ichigo de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo en dirección desconocida.


	16. Chapter 16: Examinado

**:-:-:Capítulo 16:-:-:**

—Ah, sí, se nos ha sido avisado. Síganme por favor.— Yumichika recibió al par cuando llegaron a la división Once, una hora después de perderse varias veces por Seireitei.

Ichigo conocía el sitio pero todo lucía tan igual que era difícil orientarse. Yumichika los guió por el pasillo de habitaciones del escuadrón hasta la habitación que sería para ellos. Abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar.

—El Comandante pidió que fueran informados de que hay una audiencia programada para el Arrancar mañana a primera hora, así que no se agoten demasiado. — Y el Shinigami desapareció entre risitas. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. De pronto, Grimmjow lo jaló hacia uno de los dos futones que se encontraban en medio del piso del cuarto. Ichigo se quejó ante la brusca caída y ambos se incorporaron para arrodillarse, quedando uno frente al otro.

—¿Mañana temprano? – chasqueó la lengua molesto, y se inclinó hacia delante para lamer el cuello del joven, que se retorció al sentirse cosquilleado por la acción de Grimmjow y encogió los hombros. Apartó al Arrancar de sí y suspiró un "espera".

—¿Qué?

—Nada.— Ichigo sólo le miró unos momentos, portando una débil sonrisa en los labios.

Grimmjow ladeó la cabeza y lo observó con falsa mortificación. Ichigo rió para sus adentros cuando comenzó a retirarse su uniforme, apenas pudiendo creer que todo hubiera resultado tan bien, que estuviera con Grimmjow en Soul Society y que no hubiera ningún problema con eso.

El Arrancar, confundido ante la súbita introspección del menor, se retiró la chaqueta y aflojó su hakama en espera de que Ichigo dictara lo siguiente. Ichigo lo hizo una vez que aquél estuvo desnudo; colocó una mano en el centro del pecho de Grimmjow y le empujó suavemente hasta dejarlo sentado. Luego trepó a sus caderas, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre él. Grimmjow mostró una media sonrisa manifestando su agrado… el Shinigami nunca había adoptado esa posición antes, pero seguro que Grimmjow había fantaseado al respecto.

Ichigo sujetó el miembro de Grimmjow y comenzó a acariciarlo en movimientos lentos, abrazándolo con todos sus dedos y yendo desde la base hasta la punta. Grimmjow se apoyó en sus codos e hizo la cabeza hacia delante en un movimiento rápido que dejó a su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Clavó la mirada sobre su propio pene, ya casi por completo hinchado, envuelto entre los delgados dedos de Ichigo. Después miró el rostro agitado de aquél y relamió sus labios.

Emitió un gruñido cuando sintió que Ichigo le soltaba tan sólo para sujetarle de nuevo un momento después, pero ahora tenía al miembro del chico rozando al suyo; Ichigo estimulaba ambos a la vez, y la humedad que habían comenzado a desprender hacía que resbalasen fácilmente uno contra el otro, provocando a ambos una sensación sumamente deliciosa. En cierto momento las caderas de Grimmjow se alzaron involuntariamente, causando a Ichigo un sobresalto y extrayéndole un dulce gemido.

Grimmjow se impacientó y se empujó con una mano mientras estiraba la otra hacia la entrepierna del menor.

—Álzate— ordenó. Ichigo soltó su miembro y el de Grimmjow para apoyar las manos sobre su abdomen, a los lados del hueco. Se impulsó hacia arriba lo más que pudo, que con sus piernas y brazos temblorosos de excitación no fue mucho. Pero resultó suficiente para que Grimmjow colara su mano bajo el joven e insertara con firmeza el dedo anular en su entrada, todo de un movimiento fluido. Ichigo tembló y soltó un quejido entrecortado. Grimmjow sacó y metió su dedo varias veces para luego acomodar otro más adentro, y los movió ambos con prisa, adentro afuera, en círculos.

—¡Ngh! ¡Ahh!— Ichigo enterró las uñas en los firmes músculos del Arrancar, y Grimmjow juzgó a la preparación suficiente, o de otra manera Ichigo terminaría en cualquier instante. Extrajo sus dedos y se hizo hacia atrás, usando sus codos de nuevo como soporte. Ichigo jadeó y casi cerró sus ojos por completo. Con movimientos torpes tomó el erguido miembro del Arrancar y lo guió a su entrada, descendiendo lentamente su cuerpo para que el otro se internara en él. Lo tuvo por completo de una sola vez y abrió la boca en un mudo grito de placer.

Grimmjow bufó extasiado y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba toscamente. Ichigo arqueó la espalda, dejó una mano sobre el hueso de la cadera de Grimmjow y otro lo dobló hacia atrás para enterrar los dedos sobre una de las piernas flexionadas del mayor. Tensó sus glúteos apretando a Grimmjow dentro de sí, incentivándolo a una nueva embestida que no falló en venir y fue seguida de muchas más, salvajes, impacientes, ardientes.

Los brazos de Grimmjow flaquearon y recostó la espalda en el futón con un golpe seco. Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los dientes, sus caderas moviéndose a un compás instintivo y desesperado. Ladeó un poco el rostro para alcanzar a ver a Ichigo constituyendo una imagen criminalmente sensual mientras le cabalgaba; toda su tostada piel moteada de sudor, su rostro encendido en antojadizo carmín, su mirada nublada y desenfocada y su miembro goteante a punto de reventar rogando silenciosamente por atención.

Grimmjow llevó una mano hasta él y sólo hizo falta de algunas caricias bruscas por su parte para que Ichigo eyaculara. Sucedió lo mismo con Grimmjow instantes después, y aun cuando el cuerpo lívido de Ichigo había colapsado sobre el suyo, las últimas ondas de placer que le recorrían le obligaron a dar erráticos y débiles empujones contra su compañero, quien en respuesta sacaba gemiditos automáticos, casi inaudibles, acalorando con su aliento el cuello del mayor.

Cuando el miembro de Grimmjow perdió firmeza, se movió al mismo tiempo que empujaba suavemente a Ichigo de las caderas para salir de él. Cerró los ojos, y durmió con el joven encima, descansando una mano en su espalda baja mientras sus piernas se enlazaban en un enredijo que resultaría difícil de deshacer en la mañana.

Efectivamente, cuando la campana despertadora se escuchó, Ichigo —todavía medio inconsciente— quiso levantarse de un impulso que lo tumbó de nuevo al suelo enterrando un codo en el pecho de Grimmjow.

El aludido masculló alguna maldición y empujó bruscamente al shinigami. Malhumorado por la temprana hora y violenta manera en que había despertado, se puso de pie para buscar su ropa y vestirse.

—¿No piensas darte un baño?— Ichigo, sobándose el costado, preguntó desde el suelo. Luego se levantó y, tras colocarse la parte inferior de su uniforme, se asomó al pasillo. Grimmjow pausó en la tarea de vestirse y observó expectante al menor.

Ichigo vio a un par de somnolientos Shinigami portando batas de baño y caminando hacia una habitación en específico.

—Vamos— ordenó antes de salir. Grimmjow lo siguió en silencio, aceptando para sus adentros que ciertamente le caería bien una ducha.

Al llegar, se desnudaron y tomaron regaderas contiguas. Ichigo comenzó a enjabonarse con entusiasmo (ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora debido a que tenía que hacerlo diario para ir a la escuela). Y poco a poco el baño se fue llenando de otros Shinigami. Ichigo disfrutó de su tibia ducha hasta que unos cuchicheos detrás de él le hicieron voltear.

Yumichika, Ikkaku y dos sujetos más miraban curiosos, entre risas y cejas enarcadas, al joven Arrancar que, cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados, dormía de pie bajo el chorro de agua a poca distancia de Ichigo. Éste tuvo que apretar los labios para no carcajearse ante la humorística imagen que Grimmjow constituía.

—¿Qué pasará si toco el hueco?— preguntó Ikkaku señalando hacia la espalda de Grimmjow.

—Tal vez te trague hacia Hueco Mundo y con suerte no te volvamos a ver—Yumichika respondió en un tono demasiado feliz.

—Pregunta estúpida, obviamente que tu mano saldrá del otro lado— intervino otro Shinigami entre refunfuños.

—No lo intentaría si fuera tú, Ikkaku-_san_. Podrías terminar con uno igual— Ichigo intervino en la plática. El hombre lo miró fingiéndose indignado ante la subestimación que cargaba el comentario.

—Me pregunto a dónde va lo que come…— dijo Yumichika, quedándose pensativo al respecto. Ichigo entonces borró la sonrisa de los labios.

—… ¿No tienen algún Hollow que cazar?— Grimmjow preguntó en medio de un bostezo, dándose la media vuelta y mirando al cuarteto de metiches con mortificación. Enarcó una pequeña ceja azulada al notar que uno de ellos, el afeminado que les había guiado a la habitación anoche, en vez de devolverle la mirada tenía los ojos bien clavados sobre su entrepierna.

Ichigo siguió la mirada de Grimmjow incentivado por la sonrisa fanfarrona que apareció en sus labios, y se sonrojó. Ikkaku hizo lo mismo pero su reacción fue halar a Yumichika lejos de allí. El pequeño grupo de desintegró y Grimmjow e Ichigo recuperaron cierto nivel de privacidad. El Arrancar se apresuró a terminar su ducha mientras Ichigo ya secaba su cabello, sin despegar los ojos de su acompañante.

Ichigo no tenía muchas oportunidades de realmente observar a Grimmjow. Lo sabía apuesto, si bien en una manera poco convencional. La silueta del Arrancar era innegablemente llamativa, de dimensiones envidiables, cada músculo entrenado y firme.

Ichigo a veces se preguntaba cómo es que aquél gustaba de él, cuando era más bien flaco y su cuerpo lucía tan frágil en comparación a la composición atlética del otro. Aunque lo culpaba a su edad; estaba en pleno desarrollo después de todo. Y ahí había otro punto que le causaba curiosidad, ¿A Grimmjow no le molestaba estar con un chico de su edad? Ichigo lo encontraba raro. Y a todo esto, ¡ni siquiera conocía la edad de Grimmjow!

—¿En qué piensas Shinigami? Estás todo rojo— Grimmjow preguntó acercándose al menor.

Ichigo parpadeó y alzó la mirada, pasó saliva al ver la provocativa imagen que constituía el arrancar empapado y desnudo. El chico desvió la mirada, se envolvió en una bata de baño y se encaminó a su habitación antes de que sufriera una erección en medio del baño. Grimmjow frunció el ceño desconcertado y siguió a Ichigo para encontrarlo vistiéndose velozmente.

—¿Qué traes?— preguntó al comenzar a vestirse.

—Nada— Ichigo contestó, recogió a Zangetsu y volteó para ver a Grimmjow dándole la espalda y encogiéndose de hombros mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

—¿Qué edad tienes?— Grimmjow volteó a verlo un tanto confundido.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cuántos años tienes?— Ichigo repitió.

Un número surgió en la mente de Grimmjow y sintió el impulso de responder, pero se frenó de hacerlo. La pregunta de Ichigo era una pregunta humana, una pregunta que nadie le había hecho en mucho tiempo y por lo tanto su respuesta quiso ser la que humano hubiera dado. Pero eso ya era historia antigua. Su verdadera edad… Grimmjow no estaba seguro.

—No sé.— Ichigo frunció el ceño.

— El viejo ese nos esperaba temprano, ¿no?— Grimmjow señaló, apurándose a salir y dejar la división Once. Ichigo aplacó su curiosidad por el momento.

-.-.-.-.-

—¡Esto no era parte del trato!—La voz de Grimmjow resonó fuertemente en el amplio salón lleno de capitanes. Ichigo, a su lado, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

—Información, fue lo que prometiste Arrancar. Estudiarte es parte esencial del proceso informativo— Mayuri explicó, desde su lugar al frente de los capitanes.

—Tch.— Grimmjow miró al _fenómeno_ con odio. Una de sus manos se encontraba puesta sobre Pantera por el simple instinto de querer acabar con cualquier cosa que le molestara. Y en estos momentos esa criatura le estaba molestando bastante.

Avistó de soslayo a Ichigo, que le dirigía una mirada contrariada, igual de disgustado pero no realmente sorprendido ante las ambiciones de Mayuri. Sin más remedio, Grimmjow se dejó ser escoltado a los laboratorios de la división Trece.

El capitán Kurotsuchi era sumamente celoso de sus territorios y los secretos que se guardaban tras las puertas de sus laboratorios, de manera que Ichigo tuvo que esperar afuera a que la sesión —que Mayuri prometía corta— terminara.

Irremediablemente intranquilo, el chico se dedicó a marchar por los alrededores enfrascado en preocupadas suposiciones sobre lo que le harían a Grimmjow ahí dentro.

Y ahí dentro, Grimmjow fue atosigado por varios científicos que lucían tanto o más locos que su capitán y que se dedicaron a tomar notas como poseídos, picotearon su piel de hierro con agujas especiales para conectarlo a diversos aparatos que le despertaban una enorme desconfianza. Finalmente la inexpresiva teniente Nemu se acercó con intención de inyectarle una turbia sustancia. Grimmjow, entre refunfuños, estiró renuentemente el brazo.

Se sintió velozmente adormilado y sólo alcanzó a escuchar detalles de lo que el desquiciado capitán explicaba. Aparentemente se trataba de un compuesto que procuraría alterar su mente para registrar sus reacciones y averiguar qué tanto diferían de lo que un alma humana promedio podría mostrar. Básicamente, atizar su parte Hollow y su parte humana, si le quedaba alguna. A Grimmjow le sonó peligroso, no para él, sino para los incautos que revoloteaban a su alrededor. No iba a responder si al despertar sentía el salvaje impulso de destazar a algunos.

Lo que revivió en su superficial inconsciencia fue una mezcla aturdidora de experiencias; una especie de sueño de muerte que le evocó la lerdez de la vida inicial en Hueco Mundo, ese estado en el que a duras penas se daba cuenta de su propia existencia y todo lo que le atareaba era un constante apetito.

Sufrió confusas alucinaciones, recordó la desagradable ilusión que Aizen le había mostrado sobre Ichigo, le despertó recuerdos que no debían pertenecerle; recuerdos de una vida humana y de una muerte, de un alma que no fue salvada y de un nuevo renacer, una vida de incipiente lucidez en un mundo de desiertos infinitos y noche perenne.

Le hizo más consciente que nunca de lo que ser un Hollow significaba, de que el vacío continuaba ahí, no llenándose tal como se había engañado a creer últimamente. Le provocó un fugaz estado de pánico y cuando despertó, aletargado y destemplado, sintió un hambre descomunal, una sed enloquecida que sabía de antemano que jamás podría saciar del todo.

—Así que después de todo sí son capaces de mostrar ciertas reacciones.

Grimmjow gruñó enfuriado, y apenas si pudo contener el impulso de abalanzarse con intenciones asesinas hacia el retorcido científico.

Le recordaba demasiado al enfermo de Szayel, que siempre insistiría a Aizen para examinarlos y experimentar con ellos en cualquier ocasión posible por el más insignificante capricho. Le recordaba al mismo Aizen también, con ese aire de sabelotodo y la actitud de que sus vidas eran un juego para él, simples experimentos más en los que controlaba todas las variables.

Tremendamente mortificado y descompuesto, Grimmjow se marchó de ahí sin siquiera ir en busca de Ichigo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de Soul Society intencionalmente.


	17. Chapter 17: Emborrachado

**:-:-:Capítulo 17:-:-:**

Grimmjow miraba con extrañeza el atardecer en Soul Society desde el sitio en el que se encontraba, arriba de la rama de un árbol escondido en uno de los espesos bosques que rodeaban a la civilización de almas.

Maldijo en sus pensamientos.

Simplemente no podía estar pasando. La sensación era asquerosa, imperdonable. Él no podía sentirse patéticamente triste. No lo quería dentro de sus capacidades.

Repitió la maldición cuando percibió un familiar reiatsu cerca y escuchó pies trotando y quebrando el pasto. Ichigo se detuvo justo al pie del árbol. Grimmjow escuchó su respiración algo agitada y lo supuso mirando hacia arriba. Fingió ignorancia, y tras casi un minuto así, Ichigo pareció aceptar que no obtendría reacción alguna de aquél de esa manera. Suspiró y recargó la espalda en el árbol. Unos diez minutos pasaron hasta que Ichigo se animó a pedir:

—Baja.

Para sorpresa del mismo Ichigo, un segundo después tuvo al Arrancar frente a sus narices. Ichigo parpadeó un tanto sorprendido ante la pesadumbre que observó fácilmente en los ojos de Grimmjow. Verlo afligido le parecía una idea tan imposible y al mismo tiempo terriblemente apasionante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué sucedió en el laboratorio? Sólo me dijeron que saliste alterado de ahí…

—No tiene importancia.

Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos y desvió la vista a su derecha. Ichigo lo miraba con una expresión que le enfermaba. No era tanto como lástima, sino más bien preocupación. Grimmjow lo odió en ese momento. Odio sus labios entreabiertos e indecisos, sus pupilas ansiosas y brillantes, y la certeza en ellas de que lo sabía mintiendo.

Analizando la respuesta del otro, Ichigo agachó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Guardó silencio por casi un minuto hasta que se animó a elevar la mirada hacia el otro, que ahora lo veía expectante, con un inusual y discreto chispeo en sus ojos. No ése que surgía cuando estaba peleando, o cuando se divertía, o cuando la arrogancia le sacaba lo peor de sí. Era algo más humano… algo que causó un escalofrío agradable recorrer la piel de Ichigo, y le dio fuerza para continuar.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? Sí importa.

"_No hay otra cosa que me importe más ahora__…__"_

Las recordadas palabras resonaron demasiado alto para los oídos de Grimmjow, tanto que zumbaron. Supo con certeza que su defectuosidad era irreparable cuando una parte dentro de su ser se alegró por oír tal eco. Una alegría dolorosa, melancólica, infantil, débil, tremendamente débil.

Cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes, convirtió en puños sus dedos temblorosos, y en un acto que no había realizado desde que era humano, agachó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado.

Ichigo sintió un fuerte golpeteo en su corazón y se adelantó a colocar las manos en el rostro de Grimmjow. Empujándose en las puntas de sus pies, alcanzó a besar superficialmente sus labios y abrazó su cintura. El Arrancar no se movió. Luego Ichigo, vacilante, buscó los puños de Grimmjow con sus manos y los deshizo a insistencia de caricias. El de ojos azules apretó sus manos tan fuerte que Ichigo pensó que rompería sus huesos, pero el chico ni siquiera se quejó. Empujó al mayor con un beso sobre su barbilla, ocasionando que la espalda de éste tocara el tronco del árbol. Grimmjow reaccionó inclinando la cabeza en busca de los labios de Ichigo y los atrapó en un beso torpe y urgido en el que el menor deseó ahogarse.

Cuando se apartaron, Ichigo alojó la sensación de que acababa de conocer un aspecto muy importante de Grimmjow. Era un ser quebrantable después de todo y obviamente haberlo tenido que exteriorizar le mortificaba sobremanera. A Ichigo, por otra parte, le otorgaba un extraño alivio.

Caminaron en cómodo silencio de regreso a los alojamientos de la división Once, recorriendo las calles laberínticas del Seireitei sin prisas. Ichigo caminaba adelante, Grimmjow siempre dos pasos atrás, pero se sentía como si estuvieran tomándose de las manos y se tuvieran uno junto al otro.

-.-.-.-

—¡Hey, Ichigo!— El aludido volteó para ver a Renji y Yumichika atravesando en la esquina. Ichigo saludó alzando la mano derecha y apresuró el paso hasta ellos. Los otros hicieron lo mismo hasta darle alcance.

—Acompáñanos al bar, ¡hoy celebramos el ascenso de Shuuhei a capitán!

—Ah…— Ichigo rascó su nuca, miró a Grimmjow de reojo, quien sólo se encogió de hombros con una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Ichigo tardó unos segundos en determinar si ir sería buena idea. No quería tener a Grimmjow ahí amargado ni hacer sentir a sus amigos incómodos con la presencia impuesta del Arrancar.

—¡Vamos!— lo codeó Renji. Ichigo sonrió sin mucha seguridad pero accedió.

— De acuerdo...

Al entrar al establecimiento, el escándalo disminuyó en mínimos pero notables grados de volumen, y las miradas se sintieron encima. Ignorándolas, todo volvió a la normalidad unos instantes después. Ichigo se dirigió hacia la barra, donde Shuuhei conversaba alegremente con un par de compañeros que ofrecían sus felicitaciones. Ichigo hizo precisamente eso e intercambió un par de diálogos con el nuevo capitán.

Grimmjow no lo siguió. Estudió sus alrededores brevemente en busca de algo que le llamara la atención. Clavó sus ojos sobre una mesa donde jugaban vencidas y caminó hacia ahí. Con manos en los bolsillos, observó la partida que se desenvolvía y soltó un chasqueo burlón ante el pronto perdedor.

—¿Lo puedes hacer mejor, Arrancar?— retó el vencedor, un sujeto grande y de apariencia ruda. Grimmjow sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y tomó asiento frente a Zaraki Kenpachi.

—No me aburras, Shinigami— advirtió, y el capitán de la onceava división lanzó una carcajada que hizo girar a todas las cabezas hacia allí. Enseguida una pequeña multitud se colocó alrededor de la mesa para atestiguar lo que sería un enfrentamiento sin precedentes.

Apenas observó lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, Ichigo se sintió presa del pánico y trotó hasta el lugar, abriéndose paso a empujones.

—¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué haces?

Grimmjow no respondió. Colocó el codo de la mano derecha sobre la mesa y Kenpachi hizo lo mismo.

—¡Kenpachi…!

—Ichigo, hagamos una apuesta. Si gano, sales de aquí conmigo y peleamos. — Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos ante la inusitada propuesta del capitán. Ichigo se erizó y comenzó a balbucear.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿¡P-Por qué yo?! ¡No tengo nada que ver en esto!

—Y si él pierde, pelearás conmigo— dijo Grimmjow, mirando a Ichigo de soslayo por un instante para luego volver su desafiante mirada hacia Kenpachi. Ichigo sintió ganas de azotar la cabeza sobre la mesa. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado, él terminaba siendo el único afectado.

Sin mayor preámbulo chocaron las manos con fuerza y comenzaron. Ichigo parpadeó. Ninguno había cedido ni un ápice tras la colisión inicial. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente cargados de tensión. Alrededor, la gente hacía escándalo mientras bebían. En cierto momento, finalmente Kenpachi consiguió ventaja sobre Grimmjow, pero éste se recuperó enseguida y puso al capitán en aprietos por varios segundos. Después, la situación se mantuvo invariable por tanto tiempo que los presentes comenzaron a hacer a apuestas. Ichigo se estaba desesperando, y conociendo a ambos hombres, ninguno cedería o se quedaría contento con la derrota.

—Oi, Oi, hagamos esto más interesante.— Ikkaku llegó con dos vasos y colocó uno frente a cada concursante. Yumichika se situó junto al Arrancar e Ikkaku quedó de pie al lado de su capitán, ambos con una botella llena en sus manos.

—Veamos quien puede tomar y aguantar más.— Zaraki fue el primero en empujarse el vaso, y Grimmjow lo imitó segundos después. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y carraspear en disgusto.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que al Arrancar no le resultaban nada agradables ningún tipo de bebida o comida humana. El segundo vaso fue servido y consumido velozmente. Y se siguieron llenando hasta que la primera botella se acabó y el reto se hacía más interesante porque a ratos uno de los dos perdía el balance; Grimmjow con mayor frecuencia, Ichigo notó.

Una segunda botella vino y se fue, y se necesitó una tercera. Ichigo decidió finalmente que era momento de actuar si no quería verse sujeto al resultado de esa estúpida apuesta.

—¡Suficiente!— demandó, y batió a Zangetsu en el aire para arrojarla justo encima de la mesa, confiando en los reflejos de los dos hombres. El zanpakutou se encarnó en la madera y Grimmjow y Zaraki apenas si alcanzaron a separar sus manos y evitar que sus brazos fueran rebanados.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa, Shinigami?!- Grimmjow gruñó, levantándose de un impulso para enseguida sentir que todo su cuerpo se balanceaba fuera de su control. Ichigo se acercó rápidamente y lo sujetó para que no terminara de bruces en el suelo. Grimmjow lo empujó con torpeza pero Ichigo se mantuvo a su lado sirviéndole de soporte.

—Ichigo, vaya aguafiestas... ¡tendrás que compensarme en el campo de batalla!— Kenpachi advirtió. Ichigo sintió una gorda gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Sin decir nada se alejó de la mesa, agradeciendo que la multitud ya estuviera bastante más dispersa, y arrojó a Grimmjow sobre un asiento largo semicircular que rodeaba una mesa. El Arrancar se quejó pero quedó sin moverse en la posición supina en la que aterrizó. Un brazo colgaba al piso y el otro yacía doblado sobre su torso. Ichigo lo observó algunos momentos, encontrando su semblante particularmente atractivo en ese completo relax, mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas y ojos entreabiertos y desenfocados.

—Idiota, ¿qué nunca habías bebido alcohol?— Ichigo se sentó junto a la cabeza de Grimmjow, quien negó perezosamente.

—No hay este tipo de lugares en Hueco Mundo— medió escupió las palabras. Ichigo suspiró y sonrió divertido. Él no era para nada experto en esas cuestiones y seguro terminaría peor que Grimmjow si sólo tomaba un vaso, pero verlo tan descompuesto en esos momentos le tenía encantado.

Grimmjow se movió con torpeza hasta acomodar la cabeza sobre los muslos de Ichigo, lo miró directo a los ojos durante unos instantes y luego los cerró, ladeando el rostro.

—Tengo tantas ganas de cogerte.

—¡Shh!— Ichigo reprendió en un susurro. Los labios de Grimmjow se partieron en una sonrisa fugaz y, a ojos de Ichigo, tremendamente sensual.

Al notar al menor sonrojándose, a Grimmjow no le importó más su falta de equilibrio y se incorporó con movimientos lerdos, giró su cuerpo y medió se encimó a Ichigo para alcanzar sus labios en el beso más descuidado que el joven había recibido jamás. La lengua del Arrancar empujaba furiosa y sin tino por todos lados dentro de su boca, la saliva escurría de sus labios y no había coordinación alguna entre sus mandíbulas. Aun así, Ichigo se sintió electrizado y ligeramente mareado por el sabor y olor que caracterizaba a Grimmjow en esos momentos.

El ex-espada apoyó una mano sobre el muslo izquierdo de Ichigo y comenzó a acariciar sin delicadeza, arañando en un intento por desaparecer la ropa y lograr alcanzar su piel, apretando la carne tan fuerte que dolía. Ichigo se quejó y eso fue combustible para el otro. Grimmjow usó una mano para separar el uniforme del joven, y otra para masajear insistentemente su entrepierna. Ichigo gimoteó y, recordándose el lugar en el que estaba, comenzó a forcejear tratando de quitarse al mayor de encima.

—¡Hey, búsquense un cuarto!— Renji llamó la atención del par arrojando un vaso de plástico vacío a la cabeza del Arrancar.

Grimmjow volteó hacia el pelirrojo luciendo una mirada asesina, y de inmediato quiso ponerse de pie para ir a darle una lección por interrumpirlos, pero Ichigo lo detuvo. Entonces reparó en el pequeño montón de individuos, a los que a estas alturas ya suponía como amigos de Ichigo o algo así, riéndose de ellos. Gruñó molesto, se alejó de Ichigo y se quedó sentado a su lado, brazos cruzados y mohín enfurruñado.

Ichigo plasmó una sonrisa tonta en sus labios mientras volvía a acomodar su ropa y esperaba que los demás dejaran de tomarlos como botana. Aún entre risas, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Matsumoto se acercaron a tomar asiento con el par. El fruncimiento en la frente de Grimmjow se tornó más marcado pero los Shinigami no lo tomaron a ofensa; ya se iban templando al carácter hostil del Arrancar.

Platicaron y bromearon con Ichigo como no lo hacían desde hace tiempo y un ambiente divertido se impuso en la mesa. Ichigo se encontraba genuinamente feliz, cualquiera lo pudo notar, y él mismo era consciente de ello. Estaba entre buenos amigos y con la persona que amaba, todos juntos y no había problema con eso.

En cierto momento se regaló un par de segundos, mientras tomaba un trago de la bebida que Rukia le había traído, para clavar los ojos sobre Grimmjow, a quien sorprendió a su vez observándolo de reojo. Lucía más relajado aunque todavía se mantenía al filo de la convivencia. Grimmjow parpadeó al notar los ojos de Ichigo especialmente diáfanos, y se preguntó por qué demonios el niño tenía que ser tan transparente. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo irresistible que eso lo hacía a sus ojos? ¿A ojos de cualquiera? Los labios de Grimmjow formaron una línea delgada y tensa y tornó su vista al frente, que si continuaba mirando al chico lo desvestiría ahí mismo.

—Nee, Arrancar-_san_, ¿no tomas?- Grimmjow vertió su atención sobre Matsumoto, o más bien, sobre el escote rebosante de la rubia. Una sonrisa enorme y taimada deformó sus labios.

—Depende de lo que se trate.

—Sake— Renji aclaró, y colocó un vaso lleno frente al de cabellos cian.

—¡No, gracias! ¡Ya tuvo suficiente!— Ichigo intervino y alejó el vaso de Grimmjow, causando que todos en la mesa rieran ante su exorbitada alarma. La noche continuó en ese ameno tono.


	18. Chapter 18: Desconfiado

**:-:-:Capítulo 18:-:-:**

A la mañana siguiente la faena de despertar a Grimmjow resultó terriblemente difícil. Por más que Ichigo insistía, el otro se negaba a abrir los ojos, clamando que su cabeza se partiría en dos.

—¡Grimmjow, llegaremos tarde a la junta!— Se hincó junto a él y lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre parecía un tronco sin vida.

Finalmente Ichigo sintió que debía recurrir a medidas extremas. Apresuradamente aflojó la hakama de Grimmjow hasta descubrir su miembro, y se inclinó para besarlo y lamerlo con efusividad. Al principio el Arrancar dio un respingo pero continuó sin moverse, mas poco después, ya que Ichigo sentía el pene del mayor adquiriendo rigidez entre sus dedos y contra su lengua, Grimmjow no pudo continuar durmiendo así sin más. Sus caderas comenzaron a embestir hacia la boca del otro y sus manos se sujetaron a sus cabellos. Ichigo lo escuchó gemir y bufar, y succionó intensamente atizándolo más. Entonces, de pronto, lo dejó ir y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué…?— Grimmjow entreabrió los ojos y miró incrédulo al Shinigami. Ichigo se sintió un poco culpable por abandonarlo así, y sabía que tendría que aguantar su malhumor todo el día, pero si hubiera continuado, Grimmjow simplemente habría vuelto a dormir. Dejarlo así, agitado y sin alivio, era lo mejor si quería levantarlo del futón.

—Vamos. Después lo terminaré.

—¡Maldito Shinigami!— Grimmjow se levantó con atolondrados movimientos sin dejar de despotricar contra el menor con cualquier insulto que se le vino a la mente. Ichigo sonrió a medias mientras caminaba veloz fuera del cuarto, temiendo por su bienestar. Grimmjow lo alcanzó un minuto después, ya vestido pero luciendo totalmente desencajado. Ichigo hizo un gran esfuerzo para aguantar la risa y caminaron juntos hacia el salón de juntas.

Como lo suponía, llegaron tarde. Ya todos los capitanes se encontraban ahí, aparentemente discutiendo sobre ellos pues las voces se tornaron en susurros hasta gradualmente apagarse cuando los vieron entrar.

Sin demorar más el asunto que a todos les tenía impacientes, Yamamoto comenzó a hacer una serie de preguntas a Grimmjow, aunque éste no tardó en explayarse sin necesidad de que le siguieran haciendo interrogantes directas.

Otorgó un detallado informe sobre la configuración de Las Noches, la cantidad de Espadas; sus rangos, nombres y las habilidades que les conocía. Soltó también lo poco que Aizen les había dicho acerca de sus planes y las clases de experimentos que realizaba de manera habitual con el Hogyoku.

Durante todo el rato, Ichigo no cesó de clavar la mirada sobre Grimmjow. Todavía le parecía inverosímil que aquél estuviera dispuesto a revelar todas esas cosas… ¿por qué, exactamente?

—Ahora sólo hay que planear nuestras acciones en torno a estos nuevos conocimientos—comentó uno de los capitanes.

—Regresaré a Hueco Mundo— El ex-Espada anunció de repente. Ichigo volteó a verlo, lívido.

—¿Qué…?— apenas si se escuchó.

—Me temo que no podemos permitir- -

—Aizen me sacó de ahí con el encargo de llevar al Shinigami. Lo haré. Seguramente querrá estudiarlo y ustedes podrán usar esa distracción cómo mejor les convenga.

La sala se llenó de murmullos, Ichigo simplemente continuó mirando incrédulo al Arrancar, ¿Es que acaso tenía planeado absolutamente todo? ¿Cuánto más creía ser capaz de manipular a los de Soul Society? Los Shinigami dudosamente seguirían su plan, era muy arriesgado e impulsivo, muy pronto. E Ichigo no estaba seguro de poder enfrentarse con el ejército de Aizen... ¿Grimmjow realmente estaba dispuesto a entregarlo a Aizen, tanta era su sed de venganza? Ichigo no supo cómo sentirse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nos atendremos a tu agenda, Arrancar?— La voz imponente Yamamoto acalló al resto de los presentes.

—Ustedes pecan de precavidos. En estos momentos Aizen jamás predeciría un ataque. Además, está corto de una Espada y ha perdido varios Arrancar. Esperar al invierno es sólo darle tiempo de incrementar su ejército, y los nuevos integrantes serán cada vez más poderosos ya que el Hogyoku estará cercano a despertar.

El cuarto entero guardó silencio por casi un minuto, sopesando lo que Grimmjow exponía. Ciertamente que había lógica en sus palabras pero incluso así, resultaba demasiado arriesgado simplemente aventurarse a Hueco Mundo y atentar contra Aizen.

—¿Y tú estarías dispuesto a arriesgar a Kurosaki-_san_ con este plan que tienes en mente?— Ukitake preguntó, dando un paso al frente, ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin desear ser convencido aunque ya estuviera a medio camino de ahí.

—Aizen ha tenido los ojos sobre Ichigo desde un principio, y hacerle creer que he vuelto con la cola entre las patas no será difícil; piensa demasiado de sí mismo y de sus creaciones. Si no lo esperara no me habría hecho esa oferta en primer lugar. Vio el potencial de obtener a Ichigo a través de mí y sólo por eso sigo vivo.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—No lo matará, si es lo que temes.

Ukitake no dijo nada más. Durante todo ese tiempo Ichigo permaneció tenso y pensativo, ojos bien abiertos hacia el suelo, inmóvil. Se preguntó si Grimmjow se habría dado cuenta de que llevaba los últimos minutos refiriéndose a él por su nombre de pila, cosa que había hecho una sola vez anteriormente, de manera igual de inconsciente.

—Creo que el plan de Grimmjow puede funcionar. Estoy dispuesto a participar en él.— No, no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Ya había experimentado de primera mano el poder aterrorizante de las Espadas, ¿Y ahora quería ir directo al nido como carnada? Debía estar loco.

—Esto tiene que debatirse con más calma— Yamamoto estableció. Ichigo asintió y lo tomó como indicación para que Grimmjow y él salieran.

Caminaron de regreso a la onceava división. Al llegar, Ichigo se dirigió a la habitación que compartían mientras Grimmjow fue a darse un baño que tenía pendiente desde esa mañana. Cuando volvió al cuarto se encontró con el rostro tremendamente consternado de Ichigo, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el futón y con la mirada divagando. Grimmjow pausó al entrar pero retomó casi de inmediato su andar y fue en busca de su ropa.

—No te entiendo— Ichigo soltó de pronto.

—¿Eh?—Grimmjow preguntó, colocándose la chaqueta. Se hacía tonto a propósito, sin voltear.

—¿Por qué me ocultaste lo que pensabas hacer? ¡No es cualquier cosa! La vida de quienes quiero, y la mía, están en juego…

Y en un instante Grimmjow se encontraba sobre él, empujando su espalda al suelo tras colocar una ruda mano alrededor de su cuello, apretaba violentamente y sus ojos chispeaban furiosos. Ichigo intentó pasar saliva pero fue difícil, así como respirar. Sus manos volaron a rodear el brazo del otro. Sus ojos lucían desorbitados, sus pupilas bailando agitadas en irrefrenable recelo porque no había atestiguado una mirada verdaderamente amenazante de Grimmjow en mucho tiempo.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que todo esto es acorde al plan de Aizen?

Aprovechando el inmediato pasmo que poseyó a Ichigo, Grimmjow se inclinó y lamió lascivamente sus labios. El menor finalmente mostró alguna reacción y boqueó por aire. Grimmjow aflojó un poco el agarre sobre su cuello, sólo para permitirle respirar, y con su mano izquierda le removió sin cuidado la ropa lo más que pudo. Comenzó a acariciar su pecho, arañándolo en el proceso, y se detuvo a pellizcar bruscamente sus pezones.

Ichigo se vio rápidamente ofuscado, mordió sus propios labios y expulsó quejas ante cada brusca caricia que no pudo entender. El pánico hacía que sus pulmones punzaran ante cada respiración y las horribles palabras de Grimmjow continuaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. Aún no decidía si creerlas… sería el acabose para él, su corazón se detendría, su mente no lo soportaría. Ya imaginaba a Zangetsu dirigiendo una mirada resentida a un cielo oscuro y revuelto.

Grimmjow lo miraba absolutamente serio; deseo y algo más chispeando en sus ojos. Ichigo suspiró entrecortado, tratando de crear alguna réplica, exigir una aclaración o quizás insultarlo por la turbación que le estaba provocando. Grimmjow forzó las piernas de Ichigo aparte y empujó las caderas contra las del muchacho. Ichigo gimió y trató de alejarlo, fallando. No pudo evitar sentir un inusual miedo y los dedos que se asían a la mano derecha de Grimmjow con intención de apartarla se tornaron temblorosos. El Arrancar afiló la mirada e Ichigo cerró los ojos.

—N…no…— pidió entre dientes, y Grimmjow supuso que había dejado en claro en su punto. Se retiró, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Ichigo se quedó ahí tendido, respirando pesado, agobiado de desconcierto y con la mirada concentrada sobre el culpable de tal sentimiento.

—Antes de decir algo, asegúrate de que sea verdad, Shinigami. Y en tu vida se te ocurra exigirme algo que no me has dado— sentenció, para enseguida salir de la habitación, dejando al menor solo en su perplejidad.

Un par de minutos después de que Grimmjow se fue, Ichigo se sentó. Encorvado y cabizbajo, miró hacia sus propias piernas y trató de hallarle sentido a lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ¿qué ganaba Grimmjow jugando con él así? ¿De qué le servía perturbarlo tanto? ¿Y de qué estaba hablando exactamente? Ichigo no había dicho ninguna mentira, no había exigido más que su confianza…

¿Eso? Confianza, ¿Grimmjow sentía que Ichigo no confiaba en él? ¿Por eso le soltó esas palabras y puso en pie ese teatro, para ver si soportaba?…

Ichigo se sintió furioso, agraviado.

—¡Maldito arrancar!— ¿Cómo podía ser así de injusto? —¡Idiota!— Ichigo reacomodó su ropa y se puso de pie.

Corrió en busca de Grimmjow, pero no lo encontró hasta una hora después, luego de haber recorrido medio Seiretei. A veces realmente aborrecía su escasa habilidad para percibir reiatsu.

Lo halló de pie en una colina de las afueras. A su alrededor se reunían gran cantidad de partículas espirituales pero Ichigo no se detuvo a pensar. Apenas llegó donde él y lo tomó del hombro, le hizo girar y plantó un potente puño sobre su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder un paso.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, escupió sangre y atravesó a Ichigo con una mirada irascible, pero no hubo mayor represalia. Ichigo tampoco hizo nada más que quedarse ahí con la misma expresión colérica, respirando trabajosamente.

—¡No me subestimes!— advirtió. Grimmjow no mostró reacción alguna por varios segundos que pusieron al Shinigami nervioso, hasta que finalmente las facciones de su rostro se destensaron en mínima medida. Ichigo entonces relajó su postura, aunque el silencio le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo, y esperar una contestación por parte del otro le estaba impacientando.

—¿Qué…qué hacías?— preguntó con una voz pequeña, tras concluir que ninguno de los dos quería realmente perseguir el previo tema. Grimmjow pasó el dorso de su mano sobre sus labios para limpiar la sangre que Ichigo había hecho brotar con el golpe.

—Me alimento— respondió secamente.

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido y por puro instinto adoptó una postura defensiva. Grimmjow estuvo seguro de que lo hizo sin darse cuenta, y aunque no puntualizó en ello, le sirvió para darse razón, por más infantil que resultara.

—¿C-cómo?

—Este sitio está lleno de partículas espirituales.

—Oh…— Ichigo recordó a los _Bountos_, recordó también lo que Rukia le había explicado sobre los Shinigami, y de pronto un peso asfixiante del que no se había hecho consciente se le cayó de los hombros. Sonrió sin percatarse de ello, ganándose con eso una expresión curiosa por parte del mayor.

En Soul Society, Grimmjow no necesitaba matar. No supo qué concluir porque muchas ideas ridículas acudieron a su mente, pero guardó ese pedazo de información como algo inevitablemente esperanzador.


	19. Chapter 19: Redimido

**:-:-:Capítulo 19:-:-:**

Grimmjow e Ichigo se encontraban de pie frente a la puerta que unía a Soul Society con el mundo real.

La misión había sido aprobada.

Dentro de tres días, los dos irían a Hueco Mundo, e Ichigo sería entregado a Aizen como prisionero. Veinticuatro horas después, tres oficiales de cada división además de capitanes y tenientes irrumpirían en Hueco Mundo y Las Noches. Avanzarían sin escalas ni retrasos directamente en busca del Hogyoku.

Urahara Kisuke –quien crearía la garganta para transportarlos- y Shihoin Yoruichi se unirían a la misión y serían los encargados de asegurar la piedra, con apoyo de la sexta división. Otros colaboradores externos, Ishida Uryuu y Sado Yasutora, se encargarían de recuperar a Ichigo Kurosaki con la ayuda de Hitsugaya Toushiro y la teniente Matsumoto Rangiku. El resto tendría como tarea la eliminación de cualquier enemigo que se cruzara en sus caminos, con énfasis en Espadas. En caso de encontrarse con Aizen Sousuke, los únicos autorizados a atacar serían Kyoraku Shunsui y Ukitake Juushiro, con el apoyo de no menos de dos capitanes más.

Durante esos tres días la relación entre Grimmjow e Ichigo fue tensa y prácticamente ausente. El Arrancar se mantuvo aislado casi todo el tiempo e Ichigo demasiado estresado por lo que vendría como para preocuparse más de lo saludable por el paradero del otro. Habló con Shinji y los Vizard, les aseguró que volvería y entrenó lo más posible. Y al tercer día, cuando regresó de la escuela tras otra jornada de infructuosos intentos de concentración, Grimmjow estaba en su cuarto.

Lo recibió con un semblante indiferente pero Ichigo pudo notar sin dificultad la agitación que bullía sobre esa fachada de control, y el mismo Grimmjow lo reveló sin demora con su súbito arrebato. Ichigo apenas si abría la boca para soltar alguna especie de saludo cuando aquél ya se había abalanzado sobre él con intenciones voraces. Ichigo sobrellevó el inicial atolondramiento y reciprocó con entusiasmo paralelo al constante asalto de los labios del otro sobre los suyos, y reflejó sobre el cuerpo de Grimmjow caricias imitadoras a las invasivas fricciones del par de manos que se movían precipitadamente sobre su silueta.

Tras una secuencia de vertiginosas acciones, ambos se hallaban desnudos sobre una rechinante cama, enzarzados en dementes intercambios entre sedientos labios mientras sus enardecidas anatomías intentaban fusionarse de cualquier manera viable, después de que traspasar la piel a caricias y arañazos se descubría imposible; comunicándose así de la mejor manera en que sabían hacerlo, la única en que verdaderamente se entendían.

Ciertamente que Ichigo podría preguntar un millar de cosas acerca de lo que le esperaría en Hueco Mundo. Estaba preocupado por su bienestar tanto como el de Grimmjow, pues existían riesgos distintos pero igualmente serios para ambos. Si Aizen llegaba a dudar de la veracidad de Grimmjow aunque fuera por una insignificante fracción de segundo, el Arrancar podía considerarse muerto. Si Ichigo no resultaba un sujeto de investigación lo suficientemente interesante para Aizen, podía esperar el mismo destino.

Pero era inverosímil anhelar que vocablos lejanamente lógicos salieran de su boca. La presencia de Grimmjow de por sí ostentaba efectos aturdidores para él, y sentirlo irrealmente cerca, conectado con él, respirando avivadamente sobre su encendido rostro y dirigiéndole una que otra mirada azorada, era sencillamente aniquilador.

Además, a esas alturas cualquier vacilación salía sobrando. Ya estaban muy lejos como para arrepentirse, no se trataba sólo de ellos dos; Soul Society entera se había involucrado y del éxito de la operación dependía el futuro de Karakura.

Así que todas las incertidumbres de Ichigo se vieron limitadas a dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza violentamente, a estancarse en una densa masa, indefinible y pesada, una vez que la adrenalina se diluyó y el estupor lo reclamó. Las laboriosas exhalaciones de Grimmjow, quien descansaba a su lado, fueron como un estupefaciente que lo atontó hasta convencerlo de cerrar los ojos. Pero nunca se entregó a la inconsciencia, cada célula de su cuerpo yacía saturada de latente intranquilidad, porque nunca lograba olvidar que momentos aparentemente tranquilos como el actual estaban destinados a ser efímeros, y nada le aseguraba que se repetirían en un futuro.

—Vístete—anunció una voz sobria de repente, despabilándolo.

Ichigo supo que era hora. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a Grimmjow poniéndose de pie y yendo en busca de su ropa. Tras un suspiro nervioso, siguió el ejemplo del otro y se levantó de la cama. Buscó su placa, se transformó en Shinigami y ambos salieron para volar en una misma dirección que decidieron tácitamente.

En un lugar despejado del pueblo comenzaron a pelear sin preámbulos; bankai, vizard, release; totalmente en serio, con sincera dedicación, hasta que uno luciera como si realmente hubiera perdido alguna mortal batalla. No se dijeron absolutamente nada durante ese angustioso rato, y cuando finalmente Ichigo lo consideró suficiente, se dejó caer al suelo para que Grimmjow cargara con su semiconsciente figura.

Un instante después estaba en Hueco Mundo. Ni siquiera tenía que abrir los ojos para saberlo; la sensación de vacío y muerte le invadía por cada sentido. Grimmjow lo llevaba sobre un hombro, y cuando Ichigo comenzó a escuchar los pasos del Arrancar haciéndose sonoros, supo que habían entrado en Las Noches. Entreabrió los ojos y lo confirmó al ver el piso liso y brillante, insultantemente blanco.

Quiso decir algo, porque no sabía si tendría oportunidad de decir mucho más, si esto de verdad funcionaría. Pero realmente no se le ocurría qué decir, y emitir cualquier palabra sería arriesgado; no sabía quién podría estarlos viendo u oyendo, así que guardó calma y silencio hasta que Grimmjow entró en un gran salón oscuro. Entonces sintió un montón de miradas sobre sí y supo que estaban rodeados. Grimmjow se detuvo en el centro del salón, e Ichigo escuchó una melódica y familiar voz que le erizó la piel.

—Bienvenido a casa, Grimmjow.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La audiencia con las Espadas no duró mucho, no más que lo esencial para que todos se maravillaran ante la inesperada lealtad del que volvía a ser Sexta. Alrededor de unos diez minutos después, Ichigo se encontró en una nueva habitación, sólo con Aizen, Grimmjow, y Ulquiorra, quien lo sujetaba en lugar del otro Arrancar que había ganado la absoluta atención de Aizen.

Ichigo parpadeó pesado e intentó forcejear, pero Ulquiorra lo tenía bien asido y él se encontraba demasiado exhausto. Miró a su alrededor aunque su visión se hallaba dificultada por la sangre que escurría de su frente. Parecían unas estancias personales.

—A decir verdad, dudé que volvieras, Grimmjow.— Aizen sonrió mientras hablaba con una voz sedosa y caminaba hacia Grimmjow, quien mostró una media sonrisa un tanto irónica, ladeando la cabeza.

—Me encapriché con el Shinigami… pero al fin y al cabo soy lo que soy.- Ichigo dirigió la mirada hacia el par, que cada vez se encontraban más cerca uno del otro—. Lo que Aizen-_sama_ me hizo.

Grimmjow levantó la vista justo cuando el hombre de cabellos castaños llegó frente a él. Eran unos ojos horriblemente intensos, tan determinados y al mismo tiempo entregados hacia quien se dirigían, que incluso Ichigo dio un respingo de la impresión. Grimmjow nunca lo había mirado de esa manera tan estremecedora.

—Soy de Aizen-_sama_.— Y Aizen se inclinó hasta capturar los labios dispuestos de Grimmjow en un beso posesivo, demandante pero controlado, calculado para reafirmar lo recién dicho.

—Efectivamente— Aizen murmuró al apartarse del otro con una tenue caricia sobre su rostro. Los ojos de Grimmjow chispearon y cuando el mayor le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, el redimido Espada lo siguió. Llegaron a la cama y fue obvio para Ichigo que tendría que verlos, por más que sintiera ganas de vomitar de sólo imaginarlo. Sin embargo, su presencia y la de Ulquiorra eran totalmente ignoradas por los otros dos, e Ichigo se preguntó si esto sería una especie de prueba para Grimmjow, o simple tortura retorcida para él.

Aizen se sentó en la cama y Grimmjow enseguida se arrodilló frente a él. El mayor enredó los largos dedos en el brillante y alborotado cabello del joven Hollow, y Grimmjow se puso a trabajar con premura para desvestirle, fingiendo una ansiedad casi infantil, recordando las tantas ocasiones previas en que había estado con Aizen y cuidando de mostrar sólo el nivel de sumisión que aquel requería, no más, o resultaría sospechoso. Cuando lo hubo descubierto, engulló su miembro con la misma hambre que otras veces, sin andarse con rodeos e imprimiendo insistencia en cada acción, afán en los frotamientos de su lengua, llevándolo profundo hasta su garganta y permitiendo que un sonroje leve apareciera sobre sus mejillas, mientras incitaba al mayor con una mirada desafiante. Escuchó a Aizen gemir suavemente, complacido, y Grimmjow llevó una mano a su propia entrepierna para masturbarse sobre la ropa.

Aizen lo detuvo poco tiempo después, tal como el Arrancar había predicho. Sólo se dejaba terminar en su boca cuando estaba enfadado con él, así que las cosas iban bien, supuso. Lo tomó del brazo y lo haló a su regazo. Grimmjow gruñó cuando aquél apretó su trasero y en reacción arañó los brazos de su creador, manifestando una molestia que era esperada de él. Aizen lo empujó violentamente a la cama y se le colocó encima, tiró de su hakama y se lanzó a besar y morder su cuello. Grimmjow apretó los hombros de Aizen, imprimiendo esa presión justa que acostumbraba, queriendo alejarlo pero sabiendo que no podía: a Aizen le encantaba percibirlo bajo su control, pero Grimmjow sabía que era precisamente la fragilidad de ese control, su rebeldía inherente, lo que más excitaba al otro, y una de las razones por las que, desde que nació como Arrancar, era el más solicitado a su cama.

Ichigo agachó su cabeza lo más que pudo, rechinó los dientes y apretó los ojos tratando de controlar la incalculable rabia que sentía, pero Ulquiorra sujetó sus cabellos para alzarle el rostro y en reflejo los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron y no pudieron despegarse más de la perturbadora imagen, por más que algo dentro de sí gritara desgarradoramente que lo hiciera. Ningún detalle escapó a sus alteradas pupilas, y grabó cada nociva caricia que Aizen propinaba sobre el cuerpo marcado por heridas recientes de Zangetsu; un cuerpo que todavía debía oler a Ichigo, y que éste había juzgado erróneamente como su exclusiva propiedad.

Aizen forzó un par de dedos dentro de Grimmjow, haciendo a éste gemir y arquear la espalda; sus uñas se insertaron en la espalda de Aizen, quien extrajo sus dedos y volvió a meterlos en movimientos rápidos y bruscos varias veces, hasta que tuvo a Grimmjow retorciéndose sin control. Entonces lo empujó para girarlo y se apartó un poco de él, mientras acariciaba su propio miembro en anticipación.

—Muéstrame lo que quieres— dijo sin emoción alguna. Y Grimmjow se apoyó en codos y rodillas con movimientos temblorosos, la frente empapada de sudor contra la cama, ojos nublados y apenas abiertos. De soslayo le dirigió a Aizen una mirada furibunda que divirtió inmensamente a éste. Y sin mayor retraso llevó una mano atrás y usó sus dedos para apartar un poco sus nalgas, con el anular recorrió ligeramente su entrada, moviendo la yema de manera lenta e invitante. Aizen no esperó ni dos segundos para acercarse, le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza, haciéndolo quejarse, y le mantuvo el brazo doblado sobre la espalda. Lo penetró con una sola estocada, firme, y llegó profundo.

—¡Nh...ahh!— Ichigo entonces tuvo la certeza de que no iba a soportarlo, y tarde o temprano haría alguna tontería que arruinaría el plan. Se sentía humillado, inmensamente afligido y espantosamente celoso. Quería matar a Aizen, al entrometido de Ulquiorra, y hasta a Grimmjow por involucrarlo en todo esto y por estarse comportando de esa manera tan malditamente complaciente con el ex-capitán.

—A…Aizen-_sa…ma_— Ichigo intentó respirar profundo, hallar fortaleza en alguna parte de su mente para sosegar la cólera y el desconsuelo que lo atosigaban. A este paso, temía incluso que el Hollow en su interior tomara poderío y destazara a todos en ese cuarto.

—Más rápido…— Grimmjow exigió, resoplando apresuradamente, pero Aizen hizo todo lo contrario a lo que su Espada solicitaba. Alentó su ritmo, logrando que Grimmjow gimoteara y gruñera en frustración, y sólo hasta que él lo decidió, aceleró el paso bruscamente, llevándolos a ambos a orgasmos violentos y escandalosos.

Las mejillas de Ichigo quemaban en furiosas lágrimas. "Idiota", se repetía a sí mismo. Era sólo un acto después de todo, ¿no?

—Ya puedes llevártelo, Ulquiorra.— El pelinegro obedeció. Lo último que Ichigo alcanzó a ver fue a Aizen robando un beso demorado de los labios rojizos de Grimmjow, y éste rodeando remilgosamente con sus brazos el cuello del ex-Shinigami.

Ulquiorra llevó a Ichigo a una celda vacía de paredes blancas pero totalmente oscura. El Arrancar deshizo las ataduras que mantenían sus muñecas tras su espalda y lo empujó dentro, despidiéndose con un ominoso aviso antes de sellar la puerta tras de sí.

—Mañana comenzaremos con los experimentos. Te recomiendo descansar, Shinigami.


	20. Chapter 20: Transformado

**:-:-:Capítulo 20:-:-:**

Ichimaru Gin fue quien escoltó a Ichigo fuera de su celda a la mañana siguiente. Aunque no había manera de comprobar si realmente era de mañana, ya que no existía sensación de tiempo ni cambios de iluminación en ese incomprensible lugar.

Ichigo no necesitó que se le indicara más de una vez levantarse de esa cama de piedra, salir del cuarto o seguir el trayecto impuesto por el hombre de cabellos grises. La mirada afilada del ex-teniente fue suficiente para comunicarle lo que se esperaba de él: incondicional obediencia.

Mientras caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos, aturdido por blanco, blanco y más blanco, se vio atacado por el repentino impulso de preguntar a Ichimaru qué sentido podría encontrarle a permanecer ahí, qué clase de paradisiaca promesa yacía bajo los irracionales propósitos de Aizen. Claro que se contuvo de expresar cualquier palabra, sólo rumió esas inquietudes en su mente.

Una mente que se sentía árida, extenuada hasta el límite. Había dormido poco, prácticamente nada. En numerosas ocasiones durante las horas de cautiverio, se dio la frustrante situación de que apenas pegaba las pestañas cuando tres minutos después abría los ojos de nuevo, sobresaltado al evocar imágenes perturbadoras de ese mismo día, tan sólo más temprano.

No acababa de determinar un juicio objetivo al respecto; dudosamente podría hacerlo hasta que volviera a tener a Grimmjow frente a sus ojos y éste le confirmara con algún gesto falsamente altanero, con la más mínima mirada apreciativa, que todo continuaba igual bajo la superficie. Que se marcharían de allí juntos cuando la hora llegara.

Al arribar a su destino, Ichigo de inmediato echó de menos la relativa calma del recorrido que los había dirigido ahí.

La amplia cámara en la que fue encerrado parecía más bien alguna especie de teatro, con grandes espejos para permitir la observación de cualquier espectáculo que se deseara poner en pie. Ahora bien, ciertamente resultaba inquietante conocer la pequeña multitud de Arrancar que lo traspasaban con hostiles miradas, pero lo verdaderamente preocupante fue encontrar al mismísimo Aizen Sousuke compartiendo con él ese espacio en el que había sido confinado.

—No te angusties, Kurosaki-_san_. Lo que experimentarás no será nada nuevo para ti.— Ichigo lo fulminó con su mirada, pero esa mirada se tornó huidiza cuando aquél comenzó a acercarse con pasos calmosos hacia él. El par de ojos marrones recorrieron en innegable pánico al grupo de espectadores, buscando a alguien en específico que tardó más de lo esperado en ubicar gracias al nerviosismo que lo hacía presa.

Pero ahí estaba Grimmjow, contemplándolo con el mismo interés que el resto, con la diferencia de que no existía ningún brillo resentido, perverso o sanguinario en sus pupilas. Ichigo no podía leer nada en su serio rostro pero, de alguna forma, su simple presencia le consoló en cierta medida.

Aizen llegó frente a él, y cuando elevó una mano en el aire, Ichigo fue azotado por una atronadora sensación de _déjà vu_. Percibió a su consciencia escapársele y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Se trató de alguna especie de Kidou, no estaba seguro. Pero se sintió justo como aquella vez en que Shinji le hizo desvanecer con un sencillo roce de su mano sobre su rostro. Sólo que en esta ocasión, en lugar de una barrera como la de Hachi, lo único que lo mantenía petrificado era el aplastante peso del monstruoso reiatsu de Aizen. Aparte de eso, nada más lo contenía.

Lo que siguió también fue muy parecido a aquel entrenamiento con los Vizard. Aizen no había mentido después de todo. No tendría por qué hacerlo.

Los Shinigami, incluso los Arrancar, lamentablemente alcanzaban una pared en su desarrollo de manera irremediable. Pero este humano retaba a todas las probabilidades. Aizen no deseaba alterar sus naturales capacidades ni haría nada para dañarlo hasta averiguar qué tan lejos podía empujarlo, qué tanto podría servirle. Grimmjow había contado con ello.

Ichigo perdió control de su mente y cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Se vio enfrentado una vez más con la tarea de suprimir a su Hollow interno, quien predeciblemente se reveló fastidiado ante lo manipulable que su "Rey" estaba demostrando ser, y no le dejó ganar fácilmente.

Ichigo no tenía nada que hacer en ese claustro mental, no esa vez. Ya tenía en claro que nunca se dejaría dominar por aquella siniestra mitad y de ninguna manera se permitiría terminar como un Hollow más en Hueco Mundo. Se entregó a una lucha ciega contra la impredecible fuente de su propio poder.

Los suficientemente curiosos habían sido autorizados a presenciar el espectáculo, pues se trataba después de todo de un espécimen muy especial; un Vizard creado prácticamente por medios naturales, sin necesidad del Hougyoku. Una envidiable criatura que superaba a cada uno de ellos en potencial.

-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow se coló al cuarto del Shinigami antes de que éste despertara. Ichigo llevaba un par de horas inconsciente después de aquel episodio con Aizen, y el Arrancar debía asegurarse de que no continuara así para cuando sus amigos de Soul Society llegaran a sacarlo de ahí.

Se mantuvo casi pegado a la puerta, observando desde ahí el lento proceso que constituyó el despabilamiento del otro.

—Hey…— Lo llamó para incitar a aquellos párpados que se apretaban indecisos a abrirse de una vez por todas.

Ichigo percibió a sus articulaciones extrañamente oxidadas, pero de todas formas viró la cabeza para localizar al dueño de la voz que le había convencido de despertar. Pasó saliva nerviosamente, giró sobre un costado en el foráneo lecho, aunque descubrió a sus movimientos limitados por novedosas ataduras que le mantenían las manos tras la espalda. Culpó a dicho material por lo aplacado de su reiatsu, comparándolo al collar supresor que le había sido impuesto a Rukia en Soul Society tiempo atrás. Liberó aire ruidosamente dejando de lado ese asunto, e intentó que su rostro no evidenciara demasiada consternación, pero al final tuvo que soltar la duda más importante que lo asaltó…

—¿Estás bien?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, claramente incomodado por esa pregunta que desde su perspectiva no tenía razón de ser. Después de un rápido parpadeo, la inicial mortificación subsidió y casi tuvo ganas de carcajearse.

—Deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo.

Aizen se había limitado a una observación sin mayores consecuencias, pero Grimmjow sabía que eso sólo había sido para planear con exactitud lo que buscaría extraer del Shinigami, Vizard… lo que sea que Ichigo fuera.

Fue bien interesante verlo convertirse en un monstruo como el que Grimmjow alguna vez fue, aún peor, sin ningún tipo de autocontrol ni sentido de sí mismo. Fue incluso más estremecedor atestiguar que, contra las expectativas de la mayoría, había sido capaz de retornar a su apariencia humana, recuperando esa debilidad a la que incomprensiblemente se aferraba con extrema necedad.

Ichigo lució ensimismado por algunos instantes. Saboreó en su mente la contestación del otro y mostró una media sonrisa distraída. Las maneras en que Grimmjow expresaba su preocupación le parecían realmente graciosas, diría casi enternecedoras si no se sintiera tan fatal en esos momentos.

—Estaré bien— dijo replicando al cuestionamiento que él mismo había elaborado. Volvió a recostar la espalda en la cama y cerró los ojos. Anheló inmensamente que el otro lo acompañara pero presintió que en tal ocasión no sería así. Y después de que un par de minutos pasaron, Grimmjow confirmó las tristes sospechas del joven al marcharse silenciosamente sin ningún tipo de despedida.

Grimmjow volvió con Aizen, quien fue incapaz de ocultar la satisfacción sentida ante el nuevo espécimen que el más irreverente de sus Espadas le había traído como ofrenda. De hecho, lo verdaderamente irritante de tener que convivir con el ex-capitán ese día fue que, mientras aquél exprimía cualquier placer que el íntimo contacto de sus anatomías le pudiera proporcionar, no cesó de parlotear sobre el enigma viviente que era Kurosaki Ichigo.

Y tener en cuenta que la imagen del chico se mantenía presente en la cabeza de Aizen —mientras se estremecía de placer junto a él— no resultó una idea muy estimulante. Como la territorial criatura que era, ese tipo de cavilaciones llenaron a Grimmjow de aversión y le apretujaron el estómago. Pero la única manera en que pudo exteriorizarlo fue al exhalar agitadamente, liberando con ello una pizca de su disgusto cuando el mayor al fin se hartó de él y lo dejó en paz.

Más tarde, al despertar tras haber dormitado un buen rato en la cama de Aizen, Grimmjow no halló al aludido por las cercanías. En lugar de eso, Ichimaru Gin y Kaname Tousen lo recibieron apurándole a vestirse, para enseguida escoltarlo a través de Las Noches hasta el sitio donde "Aizen-_sama_" requería verlo.

Grimmjow adivinó peligro apenas reconoció la sección del palacio a la que se aproximaban: los laboratorios. Sospechó que tendría que ver con Ichigo, sin embargo, aguardó antes de reaccionar de alguna manera imprudente.

Sin embargo, esperó demasiado. Sólo fue necesario un segundo de distracción; los dos antiguos capitanes del Gotei 13 lo sujetaron y un pinchazo en su cuello le mareó enseguida. Lo arrastraron al centro de una habitación que le parecía terriblemente familiar. Tras unos cuantos segundos la reconoció como el sitio de su nacimiento como Arrancar y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda erizando cada centímetro de su piel.

Estaba desplomado en el piso e intentó levantarse, alcanzando sólo a arrodillarse temblorosamente. Miró a su alrededor e identificó a las figuras que circulaban por ese cuarto además del dúo que lo había llevado hasta ahí. La siempre alarmante presencia de Szayel, y el frío semblante que descubrió en el rostro de Aizen, no le otorgaron grandes esperanzas.

—Has sido bueno, Grimmjow. Pero Aizen-_sama_ no puede arriesgarse a que cometas alguna tontería de nuevo. Será sólo un período de prueba, así que aguántalo— Szayel anunció ceremoniosamente, sonriente cual zorro. Grimmjow parpadeó, y entonces se percató del pequeño contenedor que Aizen sostenía entre sus celosas manos, dentro del cual se encontraba una pequeña piedra oscura.

Los ojos de Grimmjow casi saltaron de sus órbitas. Desde que Inoue Orihime fue llevada ahí con el exclusivo propósito de aplicar sus habilidades sobre el poderoso objeto, desconocía qué tanto habrían evolucionado las propiedades de dicha herramienta. Y aparentemente estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Aizen tocó el Hougyoku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo despertó al sonido de batalla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Fue la primera interrogante que asaltó su mente. Con movimientos torpes se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de su celda, pegando el rostro de lado para alcanzar a oír con mayor detalle y darse alguna idea más precisa de lo que sucedía ahí afuera.

Sólo percibió destrucción.

-.-

Grimmjow despertó al sonido de batalla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Fue la primera interrogante que asaltó su mente. Con movimientos torpes se incorporó, para descubrir su altura reducida y sus pies multiplicados. Rechinó los colmillos en frustración y deseó lanzarse violento sobre cualquier cosa para liberar su rabia, pero no había más que paredes a su alrededor.

Aizen había llegado demasiado lejos; forzar esta asquerosa regresión en él... ¿Acaso el Hougyoku se había contagiado de los inusuales poderes de esa niña humana?

Grimmjow sintió, además de incontrolable furia, un desmedido temor. El pánico se enraizó profundo entre el caos de su mente… ¿Podría recuperar su antigua forma?

Una repentina explosión lo extrajo de sus especulaciones y aunque le tomó algunos segundos recordar cómo manejar ese cuerpo, pronto estuvo poseído por una desbocada carrera fuera de ahí, en busca del Hougyoku.

Sabía dónde se guardaba de costumbre la piedra, pero también que ahí se toparía con Espadas, sin duda alguna. Sonrió internamente cuando llegó y confirmó sus predicciones. Ulquiorra se encontraba de pie junto al contenedor de la roca, justo a punto de recogerla, para después seguramente huir junto con Aizen. Las suposiciones de Grimmjow eran admirablemente exactas. Aizen había ordenado una retirada casi inmediata. La actual batalla no entraba en sus planes en esos momentos y no iba a permitir que Soul Society entorpeciera sus cálculos.

Grimmjow gruñó ferozmente y se abalanzó sin reparos contra el Cuarto, a sabiendas de que todas las probabilidades estaban en su contra. ¿Un Adjuchas contra una Espada? Se supo loco.

En segundos la katana de Ulquiorra ya lo había tocado peligrosamente, y su velocidad era ínfima a comparación del alguna vez Vasto Lorde, pero Grimmjow continuó comprando tiempo hasta que llegaron dos Shinigami. Ulquiorra entonces se vio en aprietos, y habiendo siempre sido uno que no pelea si no tiene la victoria garantizada, intentó librarse del enfrentamiento contra Urahara Kisuke y Shohuin Yoruichi lo más pronto posible. Grimmjow aprovechó y fue directamente en busca del Hougyoku, pero Ulquiorra lanzó un cero en su dirección, a lo que Grimmjow respondió con uno propio.

Ni siquiera Urahara Kisuke, el mismísimo creador del detestable objeto, quien había intentado por todos los medios a su alcance destruirlo, fue capaz de conseguir lo que el impacto limpio de un par de potentes ceros en directa oposición logró.

La piedra se dividió en dos.

Ulquiorra atrapó un pedazo y Grimmjow guardó otro entre sus poderosas mandíbulas. Teniendo que conformarse con eso, Ulquiorra escapó a inigualable velocidad. Grimmjow confió el valioso trozo de roca a los Shinigami, desentendiéndose de ellos para acudir en busca de Ichigo.

—¡Arrancar! ¿A dónde vas?— Urahara preguntó con cierta alarma, aunque había una falla esencial en sus palabras. No se estaba dirigiendo a un Arrancar; era impresionante que el _Hollow_ pudiera siquiera moverse en el estado que había quedado tras el reciente enfrentamiento.

Grimmjow no respondió, no le dirigió ni un vistazo, y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitieron. Atravesó varios grupos de Shinigami que peleaban contra el ejército de Arrancar, y algunos incluso intentaron atacarlo; no le reconocían en su actual forma. Grimmjow dudó de si quería realmente llegar a donde Ichigo y dejar que lo viera así.

Maldijo de todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron mientras se enfrascaba en ese urgido viaje. Cerca de su destino, se cruzó con los amigos humanos de Ichigo librando una intensa batalla contra Nnoitra. Intercambió miradas fugazmente con el Quinto, quien lució perplejo durante un instante al verle. Grimmjow continuó colándose escurridizamente hasta la puerta que buscaba.

—¡Shinigami!— llamó al llegar.

—¿¡Grimmjow!?— La voz de Ichigo se escuchó trémula gracias al alivio y aprensión entremezclados.

—Retrocede.— Ichigo obedeció y se movió hasta la pared opuesta de la habitación. Enseguida, a través de las rendijas de la puerta, pudo observar un brillo rojo invasor: Cero.

Tanto la puerta como gran parte de la pared se hicieron añicos y una densa nube de polvo fue levantada a partir de los escombros. Ichigo cerró los ojos y tosió varias veces.

Se sobresaltó. Sus labios, inspirados por la sorpresa, soltaron un ruido cercano a imperceptible. Volteó hacia atrás al sentir que algo tiraba de sus ataduras, y parpadeó confundido al distinguir una figura parecida a un gato enorme destrozándolas con sus dientes. El extraño felino, tras liberarlo, corrió a la salida y frenó para voltear hacia él.

—¡Apresúrate!— Ichigo sintió que le golpeaban el estómago y se quedaba sin una partícula de aire en sus repentinamente agitados pulmones. La voz era de Grimmjow, los ojos eran de Grimmjow, y cierto, la forma se parecía al Grimmjow que conocía de cuando Pantera era llamada. Pero aún así, estaba muy lejos de ser verdaderamente Grimmjow.

—¿Grimmjow…?— escupió con irreprimible miedo.

—¿¡Qué esperas?! ¡Muévete!— Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y milagrosamente pudo obedecer, aunque se movió cual autómata, sin ser capaz de asimilar la situación. Así, sin pensar, corrió junto al resto de los Shinigami fuera de Las Noches, con Grimmjow trotando a su lado. Y entonces Ichigo reparó en el mal estado que exhibía y adivinó que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo terrible para seguirle el paso.

Justo cuando llegaban al portón que les guiaría a Soul Society, Szayel apareció tras ellos. Ichigo se detuvo en seco al ver a Grimmjow voltear ágilmente de un salto y dirigirse sin titubear hacia la Espada.

—¡Grimmjow!

—¡Sal de aquí!— Fue lo último que aquél le ordenó antes de que Rukia halara su mano y prácticamente lo arrojara al pasaje de otro plano espiritual.


	21. Chapter 21: Reparado

**:-:-:Capítulo 21:-:-:**

Ichigo dio vueltas en su cama, intranquilo hasta la última célula, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Habían regresado de Hueco Mundo aproximadamente cinco horas atrás. Algunos Shinigami todavía permanecían en el Mundo Real, para protección del Hougyoku que continuaba en posesión de Urahara. El ambiente en la ciudad era uno tenso y cargado, asfixiante. O al menos así lo percibía el joven a quien la ansiedad tenía rechinando los dientes y enterrando viciosamente el rostro contra la almohada.

Ichigo se sentía a punto de quebrarse.

Grimmjow —si es que aquella criatura que recordaba seguía siendo Grimmjow— bien podría estar muerto. Bien podría haber muerto un minuto después de que él arribó sano y salvo a casa. Si así fuera ni siquiera podía lamentarse propiamente, no cuando todo eran suposiciones suyas. Mas no había manera de comprobar cuál habría sido el destino de aquel ser al que rechazaba de llamar "Grimmjow", no sin tener que regresar a Hueco Mundo y buscarlo…

Ichigo giró sobre su costado y clavó su cansada mirada sobre la puerta de su clóset. Kon dormía con Yuzu esa noche y extraordinariamente Ichigo sintió extrañarlo. Al menos le estaría gritando escandalizado y tratando de sacudirle sus arrebatadas ideas.

No podía volver a Hueco Mundo, simplemente no podía. Tenía que pensar en su familia, sus amigos; los Shinigami no lo ayudarían de nuevo si algo salía mal, y algo muy probablemente saldría mal si se atrevía a pisar los dominios de un seguramente enfuriado Aizen Sousuke. Y sobre todo, tenía que pensar también en aquella sombra de Grimmjow que se quedó atrás comprándole tiempo. Lo último que quería era que ese sacrificio terminara siendo en vano.

Con esa última resolución, un sentimiento de resignada pesadumbre se estancó rápida y profundamente en Ichigo. Quizás era momento de comenzar a llorar por él, se dijo. Y sus labios formaron una sonrisa amarga y triste, imaginándose a Grimmjow retorciéndose en carcajadas si llegara a descubrirlo así de acongojado por su causa.

Fue entonces que lo percibió y se sentó como si algún resorte invisible lo hubiera impulsado, aspirando aire tan profundo que dolió, y sintiendo que su corazón se detendría.

Se puso de pie justo para verlo entrar a su habitación por la ventana, derrumbándose pesadamente en el piso. Ichigo corrió a arrodillarse a su lado, presa del pánico al ver tanto rojo sobre él.

—Grimmjow… ¡Grimmjow!— lo llamó antes de que el otro se abandonara a la inconsciencia del todo. Los ojos del aludido se abrieron apenas unos milímetros. Ichigo sintió instantáneas lágrimas fluir de los suyos y su mano se movió automáticamente hacia la cabeza de la pantera, pero vaciló antes de tocarle.

Era un Hollow. No quedaba nada de humano en su apariencia e Ichigo se sintió aterrorizado. De su garganta emergió un ruido ahogado, una especie de sollozo que no llegaba serlo del todo. Con la misma premura que lo había llevado al suelo, se levantó para correr al baño y volver con varias toallas empapadas y cualquier suplemento curativo que pudo encontrar. En su cabeza cruzó fugazmente la idea de bajar y conseguir algo más útil de la clínica, pero su padre tenía las llaves y por dónde le podría empezar a explicar algo como esto…

Comenzó a limpiar sus heridas más extensas pero se dio cuenta de que eso no bastaría para que se recuperara. Sus manos se tornaron temblorosas y gradualmente cesaron toda actividad. Ichigo permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, simplemente arrodillado junto a la figura de Grimmjow, observando con hipnotizadas pupilas el leve subir y bajar de sus costillas.

—I..iré por Inoue… No tardaré—balbuceó sintiendo una ola de alivio bañarlo cuando escuchó sus propias palabras. Inoue definitivamente podría arreglar a Grimmjow. El felino cerró sus ojos e Ichigo se transformó en Shinigami para poder usar shunpo, llegar a casa de Inoue, evadir a los oficiales que hacían guardia y rogarle para que lo acompañara.

Orihime predeciblemente aceptó, si bien su rostro no dejó de transmitir el desconcierto y preocupación que sentía. Raramente había visto a Ichigo así de desesperado, y la sangre que cubría su ropa la alarmó sobremanera, así que no insistió por más explicaciones y se marchó con el joven sin chistar.

De tal forma que no resultó sorpresivo verla dar un asustado respingo y quedarse congelada en su sitio tras entrar al cuarto de Ichigo. Éste se apuró a arrodillarse a un lado de Grimmjow y dirigió su angustiada mirada a la muchacha, deseando extraerla de su pasmo, aunque sabía que estaba demandando demasiado de ella.

—Ayúdalo, por favor.— La estremecida chica pasó saliva y hesitó por algunos momentos, pero finalmente levantó una mano hacia sus pasadores del pelo, causando que Ayame y Shuno surgieran para desplegar una brillante barrera que cubrió al Adjuchas. Ichigo suspiró su agradecimiento y esperó, perdiendo su mirada en el destellar cálido, notando como las heridas sanaban paulatinamente y experimentando la inverosímil sensación de que parte de sí mismo estaba siendo remendada; fragmentos de su colosal preocupación barridos gentilmente por el maravilloso poder de Inoue.

Varios minutos después, Grimmjow frunció el ceño y una voz forzada entre dientes se escuchó.

—Es suficiente.— Ichigo parpadeó extrañado.

—¿Estás seguro?— El chico preguntó, juzgando que el otro todavía lucía en mal estado. Aquel asintió débilmente e Ichigo tuvo que aceptarlo. Inoue retiró el _Souten Kisshun _e Ichigo la llevó de vuelta a su casa.

—Gracias, Inoue.— Ella negó ávidamente con la cabeza despidiendo el innecesario agradecimiento. Él mostró una media sonrisa afectada. Estaba mucho más tranquilo que cuando la fue a buscar, pero era una calma engañosa, concluyó la muchacha. Aquel desasosiego inicial parecía haber sido sustituido por un pasivo estado desolado.

—Kurosaki-_kun_… ¿Qué le sucedió a Grimmjow-_san_?— Se había tardado con esa pregunta.

—No lo sé...— Ichigo musitó cabizbajo, llevándose la interrogante de Inoue consigo.

Al volver regresó junto al Hollow, lo cubrió parcialmente con una manta y se sentó en el piso. Sus ojos ardieron de nuevo y volvió a llorar, frustrándose con ello porque no era algo que acostumbrara hacer con frecuencia. De hecho la última vez que lágrimas visitaron sus ojos se debió a Grimmjow también, y las circunstancias habían sido terriblemente similares, aunque en esos momentos el presente le parecía mil veces peor.

Lentamente llevó una mano a la mejilla de Grimmjow y lo tocó, lo acarició. El de ojos azules parpadeó pesado y una aguda pupila se fijó sobre Kurosaki. El joven tragó saliva y movió de manera lánguida su mano, deslizando la palma sobre la frente del felino, de adelante hacia atrás, con los dedos extendidos para aplastar ligeramente sus orejas, cautelosa y cariñosamente. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo.

Con cuidado se inclinó hasta recargar el rostro de lado sobre una escápula de Grimmjow, su mano izquierda continuó acariciándole la cabeza y la derecha se posó sobre su cuello.

—¿Qué pasó?— finalmente se animó a preguntar.

—"Período de prueba", dijeron. Es mi forma Adjuchas.— Ichigo guardó silencio. Tras varios minutos, Grimmjow continuó hablando.

—Mañana me iré.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

—Hueco Mundo. — Los dedos de Ichigo pausaron las caricias que propinaba al otro—. No pienso quedarme aquí siendo tu mascota, Shinigami.

—No digas eso...yo…—Ichigo mordió sus labios. Quería poder decir que su forma actual no importaba, que todo seguiría igual. Pero no se engañaría ni a sí mismo. Le costaba trabajo pensar en Grimmjow y aceptar que se trataba de esa pantera enorme y de apariencia feroz. Deseaba besarlo, tocar su piel, abrazarlo. Aizen y su ejército habían sido reducidos a una endeble amenaza, parte del Hougyoku había sido recuperado, todo gracias a él, y el resultado era absurdamente injusto. Grimmjow se había demostrado confiable y útil frente a Soul Society, se suponía que después de esto podrían estar juntos sin más complicaciones, sin embargo, ahora…

El mundo de Zangetsu debía estarse inundando. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, aquél que decía ser parte de Zangetsu, pero al que Ichigo nunca aceptaría como tal, le habló.

"_Felicidades, Rey."_ Se escuchó solemne, ensordecedor. Ichigo tuvo la certeza de que nunca antes había percibido tanta seriedad de esa chocante voz.

"_¿Te das cuenta de lo que amas?"_ Ichigo contuvo la respiración y finalmente sus ojos se secaron. _"¿De lo que te has resistido ser?"_

Las siniestras acusaciones vaciaron su mente. Sus contraídas pupilas, horrorizadas, permanecieron fijándose sobre un punto azaroso de la dura superficie blanca sobre la que su rostro descansaba. Ni siquiera podría llamarlo "piel".

Comenzó a darse cuenta de otro cambio bien importante. Ichigo estaba perfectamente familiarizado con el reiatsu de Grimmjow. En ocasiones lo confundía con el propio pero nunca se habían sentido tan parecidos como ahora. El suyo ciertamente superaba al otro en poder, pero el comportamiento se asemejaba tanto; desarreglado, crudo, que la piel se le erizó visiblemente. ¿Realmente qué tanto le faltaba para convertirse en algo como lo que Grimmjow era en esos momentos?

"_¿Quieres que lo arregle por ti, Rey?"_ La voz retornó a su inflexión burlesca de siempre; una entonación cantarina y mordaz para exhibir la tentación definitiva, _"¿Deseas que te acerque más a él? Nada los separaría."_

El espeluznante eco que siempre acompañaba a sus palabras lo hacía sonar todavía más insistente. Por un instante que nunca debió existir, Ichigo se sintió convencido.

El destino que su imaginación dibujó fue estremecedor: un par de bestias eternamente hambrientas dejando destrucción arrolladora a su paso…

No tendría que angustiarse por la apariencia actual de Grimmjow, ni se vería orillado a pasar más noches intranquilas tratando de hallarle salida al conflicto que había existido desde el inicio por lo que ambos eran; por esas sutiles diferencias y las enormes similitudes. Sólo tendría que renunciar a su vida humana, a su deber como Shinigami, a su familia y amigos, a una parte de su razón, y a su alma.

No. Debía estar irreversiblemente loco si se había detenido aunque fuera por medio segundo a considerarlo.

Interrumpiendo las peligrosas ponderaciones del menor y rompiendo su petrificación, Grimmjow se movió, incorporándose aunque sus músculos todavía ardían. Ichigo se sentó permitiéndole que se levantara y mientras el joven frotaba su rostro con una mano intentando alejar la humedad que había quedado impregnada, Grimmjow se acercó y lamió su mejilla, provocándole un sobresalto.

Ichigo lo miró sorprendido y Grimmjow lo hizo de nuevo, más cerca de sus labios. Ichigo reaccionó cerrando los ojos y rodeándole emocionadamente el cuello con sus brazos, recargando ahí mismo la cabeza. Enseguida una lengua cálida y rasposa cubrió su oreja, causando que el joven temblara y apretara los párpados, sintiendo que volvería a llorar en cualquier momento.

El Hollow empujó con su hocico el cuello del muchacho, quien se apartó lo suficiente para ver los ojos del otro. Descubrió profundidades turquesas, brillantes, voraces, iguales que siempre. Grimmjow se encontraba justo _ahí_ y no podía renunciar tan fácilmente a él. Ichigo acarició el cuello del felino lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo durante el par de minutos que le tomó pensar en la solución más factible, la única de hecho.

—Tal vez…tal vez si usamos el Hougyoku.

—¿No lo han llevado a Soul Society?— Ichigo negó con la cabeza—.No hasta que su creador lo selle adecuadamente. Según escuché, puede llevar varios días…

Grimmjow escuchó al menor con escepticismo. Ya había tomado la decisión de alejarse, pero aquél parecía igual de determinado a impedírselo. Lucía ese tipo de miradas irrebatibles que lo habían llevado a aborrecerlo en un principio. Seguía creyéndose invencible, pensó divertido.

—Se podría intentar— aceptó desganado, recordándose que sólo tenían la mitad del mencionado objeto.

—Mañana a primera hora iremos con Urahara-_san_— Ichigo declaró mostrándose súbitamente esperanzado, sonriendo por primera vez en esa noche.

Haciendo gala de su nuevo entusiasmo, se levantó animadamente y trepó a su cama, indicando de manera silenciosa a Grimmjow que lo siguiera. Ichigo fue obedecido y pronto tuvo a la enorme pantera acurrucada junto a él. Abrazó a Grimmjow sin demasiada energía, a sabiendas de que eso le fastidiaba. Y se sumió en un muy necesitado sueño pocos minutos después, tras haber sido exitosamente adormilado por lengüetazos continuos y perezosos sobre su cuello. Aún así, sus dedos no cesaron de acariciar inconscientemente tras una pequeña oreja triangular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Urahara-_san_, se lo suplico!— Ichigo llevaba varios minutos apelando por su causa, y cada uno se había sentido malditamente eterno.

Entendía bien el problema que podía causarle al dueño de esa tienda con su desquiciada petición; el Hougyoku era demasiado peligroso, no debía ser utilizado nunca más. ¿Y ahora él pretendía tomarlo prestado para Arrancarizar un Hollow? Le sorprendía que Urahara no se estuviera riendo en sus narices. El hombre no hacía más que mirarlo perplejo e inusualmente contrariado.

Grimmjow estaba sentado a su lado en el piso, ojeándolo molesto y preguntándose cómo es que el rubio no lo había sacado ya a patadas de ahí por su desesperante insistencia.

—Verás, Kurosaki-_san_, en verdad me pones en una situación difícil. Si Soul Society se enterara…

—Eso no sucederá— aseguró incontestable, aunque no tenía base alguna para ello.

—Bueno, pero además, lamento confesar que no conozco los detalles precisos del proceso que Aizen utilizaba para crear los Arrancar.

—Mezclaba su reiatsu con la piedra durante algunos momentos— intervino Grimmjow —.Decía que se necesitaba reiatsu doblemente mayor al de un capitán promedio para despertar por completo al Hougyoku durante un instante.

—Ya veo.— No había ningún secreto complicado entonces y Urahara podía adivinar el resto—. Pero aun sabiéndolo, recuerda que sólo tenemos la mitad del Hougyoku. No sabemos lo que podría suceder, sería muy riesgoso.

Ichigo entonces, finalmente, dudó.

—Si se va a hacer que sea de una vez— Grimmjow declaró impaciente. Urahara le dedicó una penetrante mirada durante largos segundos, y luego posó los ojos en el rostro inseguro de Ichigo. El excéntrico sujeto no necesitaba decir nada. Grimmjow era consciente; si algo le sucedía, quien realmente sería perjudicado sería el joven, no él.

—De acuerdo, si están seguros, síganme.

Ambos así lo hicieron, para verse guiados hacia el sótano enorme que Ichigo conocía bien. En el centro del lugar, protegido gracias a barreras elaboradas por Tessai, yacía la porción del Hougyoku.

Grimmjow se colocó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

—Tengo que estar en un lugar despojado de reiatsu. Me retiraré la máscara y dormiré. Después de diez o doce horas, justo cuando mi reiatsu esté a punto de dejarse de sentir, el Hougyoku debe ser activado cerca de mí. Eso debería funcionar.

Ichigo aguantó la respiración, apenas haciéndose consciente de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, de que podría simplemente no funcionar y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Grimmjow moriría? ¿Qué tanto podía un Hollow vivir sin su máscara?

—No hay problema, ¿cierto, Tessai-_san_?— El hombre asintió y con un Kidou creó un agujero profundísimo en la tierra que a Ichigo le pareció escalofriantemente familiar.

Sin ningún preámbulo, Grimmjow saltó al interior. En un instinto por seguirlo, Ichigo dio un paso adelante, pero alcanzó a refrenarse para sólo quedarse viendo recelosamente aquella insondable oscuridad.

—Diez horas, ¿hm? Será una larga espera.— Urahara sacó una manzana de la nada y comenzó a masticarla. Ichigo no supo qué hacer, se sentía horriblemente nervioso, permaneció ahí mismo cambiando el peso de pie constantemente. En el fondo del agujero se escucharon ruidos de lucha, siseos, gruñidos y quejas dolientes; Grimmjow intentaba quitarse su máscara.

—¿Estás bien?— gritó Ichigo, asomándose. De respuesta recibió unos murmullos exasperados entre los que no distinguió nada.

Esperaron. Ichigo no llevó cuenta de las horas.

—¿Ya?

—No me lo parece— Urahara canturreó—¿Estás seguro de que no deseas comer algo, Kurosaki-san?

—No. Estoy bien.

Un larguísimo rato después, ya que Ichigo comenzaba a cabecear de sueño y cansancio, Urahara se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el chico, que había permanecido sentado al borde del agujero.

—Es hora, Kurosaki-san.— El joven elevó la mirada hacia el antiguo Shinigami y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Eh?— miró confundido al trozo de roca oscura que Urahara le ofrecía con una sonrisa intimidante.

—¿Yo...? P-pero, pensé que usted…—sus cuerdas vocales dejaron de funcionar propiamente, haciendo que su voz surgiera aguda y quebrada.

—Con la mitad del Hougyoku faltante, debemos compensar de alguna manera, ¿no lo crees? Usemos diez veces más del reiatsu de un capitán promedio: tu reiatsu, Kurosaki-_san_— anunció inexplicablemente contento. Ichigo mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos y tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— Urahara sonrió satisfecho ante la característica determinación que el joven finalmente manifestó.

—Tomar esto, ir allá abajo y tratar de visualizarte vertiendo tu reiatsu en él. Deberá reaccionar intentando fusionarse a tus dedos. Continúa hasta que el Arrancar sea creado.

—¿Cómo sabré si no… funcionó?

—¡No tengo la menor idea!— rió campantemente, colocando el abanico frente a su rostro. Ichigo suspiró intranquilo, pero un segundo después frunció el ceño en concentración y no lo pensó más antes de brincar al interior del agujero.

Estaba totalmente oscuro pero logró distinguir la silueta de Grimmjow tirada en el piso. Deseó acercarse pero sólo caminó hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de él. Se dispuso a hacer lo que Urahara le había ordenado, pero apenas comenzó y desde arriba escuchó:

—¡Nee~ Kurosaki-_san_, verter, verter, no arrojar por todos lados!— Ichigo suspiró profundo, sacudió la cabeza y se concentró lo mejor que pudo. _Verter, verter._

Momentos después apreció que la piedra cambiaba su textura, haciéndose como un coloide, y comenzaba a pegarse a las yemas de sus dedos. Ichigo controló el impulso de sacudir la desagradable sustancia de su mano y continuó liberando reiatsu; todo el poder que tenía, hasta sentir que quedaba vacío, tan ligero que aseguró poder desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Al terminar, cuando no le quedaban fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie, cayó de rodillas y permaneció cabizbajo durante algunos minutos, respirando trabajosamente pero sintiendo que no conseguía aire suficiente. Se vio víctima de un estupor agobiante y luego inundado por un repudiado pánico al darse cuenta de que todavía ignoraba los resultados del insensato experimento.

La respuesta a su incertidumbre llegó de la mejor manera imaginable. De pronto sintió que un par de dedos sujetaban su barbilla y le obligaban con gentil firmeza a alzar el rostro. Y de inmediato unos labios gruesos de familiar sabor asaltaban fervientemente los suyos. Ichigo sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Sin energía para siquiera elevar los brazos, se abandonó en lágrimas de gozo contra el cuerpo que lo abrazaba. No hacía falta verlo, sabía que era él.

—No esperaba menos, Shinigami.— Ichigo sintió a los brazos de Grimmjow acomodándose a su alrededor para levantarlo, y cerró los ojos. No necesitaba enterarse de nada más por el momento.

-.-.-.-.-


	22. Chapter 22: Contrariado

**:-:-:Capítulo 22:-:-:**

—Con mucho gusto les ofrecería descansar aquí pero será mejor que te lo lleves cuanto antes.

Soul Society tenía vigilantes instalados por toda la ciudad y si alguien se enteraba que el Hougyoku había sido activado les convendría hallarse lo más alejados posible de dicho objeto. Urahara había sido exiliado por mucho menos que esto y no quería imaginarse lo que le esperaría al joven Shinigami sustituto si noticias de lo que acababa de acontecer llegaban hasta Soul Society.

Urahara no necesitó insistirle. Grimmjow no quería gastar otro minuto más ahí así que partió de inmediato. Conocía las preocupaciones del rubio, y además, simplemente jamás le había gustado ese lugar. Le desagradaba enormemente convivir con los Shinigami, a menos que fuera _el suyo_ por supuesto.

Miró hacia abajo, al chico que dormía entre sus brazos. Luego hacia arriba, hacia aquella ventana que se había convertido en su vía de acceso personal a esa casa. Iba a ser complicado entrar cargando a Ichigo…

—¡Hey!— Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta. La descubrió parcialmente abierta y reconoció a la figura que se asomaba como una de las hermanas de Ichigo, la de pelo oscuro que jugaba fútbol. Karin, si no recordaba mal.

La chiquilla agitaba una mano llamándolo con urgencia, y cuando Grimmjow dio unos cuantos pasos en aquella dirección, notó a la otra hermana de Ichigo escondiéndose tras la primera. El nombre de ésta no lo recordaba, pero estaba seguro de que jamás lo había visto fuera del gigai. Achacó a eso el presente temor que mantenía sus acuosos ojos agrandados y la hacía apretar su león de peluche fuertemente contra el pecho.

Grimmjow se adentró a la casa sin reparos, encontrando un tanto gracioso que las gemelas retrocedieran exageradamente al verlo aproximarse. Les dirigió una inexpresiva ojeada sin detenerse en su camino hacia la escalera. Ellas lo siguieron de inmediato con pasos nerviosos.

—¿Ichi-_nii_ está bien?— preguntó la de cabello claro, la que en opinión de Grimmjow se parecía más a Ichigo.

—Lo estará— contestó escuetamente, apretando el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la habitación del joven. Un instante después, gruñó alguna ininteligible maldición cuando Karin lo empujó para escurrirse contra su costado y adelantarse corriendo hasta el final del pasillo para abrir la puerta.

Grimmjow la miró malhumoradamente pero ella esbozó una sonrisita astuta y se mantuvo sosteniendo la puerta hasta que el Arrancar estuvo adentro del cuarto. Grimmjow depositó a Ichigo sobre la cama y ya se encaminaba hacia la ventana para escapar de ahí y no volver hasta que ningún familiar del Shinigami estuviera a la vista, cuando una nueva presencia se hizo notar.

—Karin, Yuzu, vuelvan a dormir.

—Papá…— murmuraron espantadas, casi al unísono, intercalando miradas llenas de alarma entre su recién aparecido padre y el Arrancar.

Karin le había explicado a Yuzu más o menos lo que Grimmjow era, lo que su propio hermano era también. Pero habían decidido jamás hablar con su padre sobre eso, pues éste nunca había dado pistas de enterarse de la presencia de Grimmjow cuando no usaba el gigai, o de tener alguna idea acerca de lo que causaba las extrañas ausencias de su hermano.

Y ahora estaba ahí, traspasando al Arrancar con una mirada severa. No había manera de malinterpretarlo. Podía verlo, y —por la falta de una reacción escandalosa— probablemente sabía lo que era y quizás estaba al tanto de más detalles de los que ellas habían logrado investigar.

—Anden.— Las niñas se sacudieron simultáneamente de su pasmo y se apuraron a obedecer. Isshin presentía que lo último que harían sería ir a dormir; seguramente pasarían hasta el amanecer cuchicheando sobre los eventos de esa noche.

El que Ichigo desapareciera sin explicaciones y por variados períodos de tiempo no resultaba ya anormal. Por otra parte, el que Ichigo apareciera con un reiatsu casi imperceptible constituía una novedad inquietante; la razón por la que se había levantado de la cama, y con certeza el mismo motivo que tenía a sus hijas despiertas a esas horas.

—Interesante atuendo. Muy "humano"—comentó arqueando las cejas. Cruzó los brazos y recargó un hombro en el marco de la puerta.

Grimmjow hizo una mueca disgustada al apreciar con un fugitivo vistazo su propia indumentaria. Tras su nuevo "nacimiento", Urahara le había prestado ropas pertenecientes a su ayudante, el viejo raro de los Kidous, quien al parecer era fanático de la tela ajustable. Podría haber sido peor, suponía. Al menos la playera blanca y el pantalón oscuro no contaban con ningún tipo de adorno extravagante, pero de todas formas resultaba mucho más incómodo que su holgado uniforme anterior. Se sentía tan apretujado como si estuviera en un gigai, y la parte principalmente molesta acababa de ser señalada por el padre de Ichigo. Esa ropa no le pertenecía, no lo identificaba como lo que era.

—Es temporal— masculló en defensa.

—¿Temporal? ¿En serio?— Algo en la inflexión de voz y la actitud del otro le comunicó a Grimmjow que ya no estaban hablando de la ropa. Se irguió aparentando mayor altura y su mirada adoptó un aire despectivo.

—No es asunto tuyo.— Él se quedaría cerca de Ichigo cuanto tiempo se le antojara, y de ninguna manera iba a dejarse mortificar por un padre sobre protector cuya opinión no podría interesarle menos.

—Sabes lo que soy— Isshin declaró. No hacía falta preguntarlo. Desde el principio se dieron cuenta de lo que el otro era pero ninguno optó por señalarlo—. He vivido incluso más tiempo que tú.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? — Grimmjow preguntó desafiante. La conversación había sido corta y ya estaba bien harto de ella, pero todavía sentía suficiente curiosidad como para no salir de ahí con _sonido_ y olvidarse terminantemente de esta extraña situación.

—Vi a mi esposa morir, y veré a mis hijos morir.— La careta indiferente de Grimmjow flaqueó por una fracción de segundo. Comenzó a entender lo que el otro quería decir y no le gustó para nada.

—No estoy tratando de ahuyentarte, pero sé bien en lo que te metes. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que tú lo sepas también.— Quizás lo más lógico hubiera sido hablar con Ichigo, pero conocía lo increíblemente terco que era, y si había decidido estar con el Arrancar no habría fuerza en el mundo capaz de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Encima, irónicamente se sentía más identificado con la situación de éste que con la de su propio hijo.

—Tch.— Había logrado fastidiarlo hasta el límite. Grimmjow viró el perfil con un movimiento rápido y sus ojos se concentraron en la silueta de Ichigo. Frunció levemente el ceño al notar una ligera arruga en la frente de aquél.

La mirada de Isshin siguió la misma trayectoria. Por algunos segundos que parecieron más largos de lo normal, contempló a su muy joven hijo —a veces olvidaba qué tanto—, sintiendo irreprimible pena ante las preocupaciones que le habían caído encima. Un poder con el que no sabía qué hacer, un deber que le exigía llevar una doble vida, una relación amorosa de lo más inverosímil. Nunca volvería a ser el chico cuyo principal problema eran los exámenes de fin de curso, o que no conocía enfrentamiento más peligroso que las peleas a la salida de la escuela.

Si el Arrancar llegara a preguntárselo le diría que, pese a su advertencia, no se arrepentía de la vida que eligió llevar. El tiempo compartido con su esposa nunca perdería valía y sus tres hijos le daban un sentido a su existencia que superaba ilimitadamente al trabajo de Shinigami. Serían efímeros instantes en la vida innecesariamente larga que tendría, pero esa corrosiva noción no alcanzaba a ser suficiente para desear que sus decisiones hubieran sido distintas.

Claro que el Arrancar no le preguntó nada más. Isshin aceptó que ya había traspasado las tradicionales fronteras, y sin sentirse de ánimos para agregar otra cosa, dejó escapar un suspiro cansado antes de abandonar la habitación.

—Sé que estás despierto— dijo Grimmjow en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada. Ichigo dio un ligero respingo y mordió su labio inferior. Abrió los ojos y pausadamente se sentó. Llevó una vacilante mano hacia su cabeza y perforó la puerta de su cuarto con una mirada repleta de turbación.

No llevaba mucho tiempo consciente así que desconocía qué tanto de la conversación se había perdido, pero lo que escuchó le bastó para alcanzar una desconcertante conclusión.

—Mi padre… ¿es un shinigami?

—No sé, definitivamente lo fue. — Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y apreció con curiosidad el atónito semblante del menor—¿Te sorprende?

Ichigo se descubrió a sí mismo negando con la cabeza. Lo recién aprendido le daba sentido a todo, así que parte de su ser no podía asombrarse demasiado, incluso si la revelación llegaba en el momento y de la forma más inesperada. Se preguntó si desde el principio lo había intuido y simplemente había elegido inconscientemente no averiguar la verdad.

Pasó saliva laboriosamente y volteó hacia Grimmjow. De repente la expresión de su rostro se tornó incluso más incrédula si eso era posible.

—Funcionó…— el impactado murmullo estuvo cerca de ser inaudible. Obedeciendo un inmediato instinto, Ichigo gateó hasta el extremo de la cama, donde estiró las manos para alcanzar los hombros de Grimmjow y jalarlo a un imperioso abrazo que resultó brevísimo.

Es que necesitaba verlo más que otra cosa. Lo apartó de sí para estudiarlo minuciosamente, haciendo caso omiso de la clara irritación que su comportamiento le estaba ocasionando. Llevó las manos hasta aquel rostro para reconocer las familiares líneas y ángulos.

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza y sujetó las muñecas de Ichigo para librarse de las estorbosas caricias, pero el menor no cedió. Grimmjow no estaba imprimiendo demasiada fuerza de cualquier forma. Así que Ichigo insistió hasta alcanzar la mitad de sólida mandíbula que adornaba la mejilla del Arrancar. Nunca había sentido tanta veneración hacia esa distintiva marca. Y mientras sus yemas distinguían detenidamente las particularidades del relieve, elevó la otra mano hasta la cabeza del más alto, hundió los dedos en cabellos de vivo turquesa y presionó suavemente su nuca, acercándolo lo suficiente para hacer sus labios contactar.

Había sido negado de Grimmjow por escasos días, pero la probabilidad de que esa privación se extendiera por siempre se había presentado peligrosamente cercana. Ichigo festejó su afortunado presente ignorando su fatiga y silenciando al resto de las inquietudes que daban vueltas en su cabeza. Esa noche tocó a Grimmjow con un hambre sin precedentes que al mayor le pareció hilarante, y a la que gustoso correspondió.

El joven sólo recordó hasta la mañana siguiente la nueva y trascendental información a la que no estaba seguro cómo hacer frente. Había conocido una versión distinta de su padre y decididamente quería confrontarlo al respecto pero no se le ocurría la manera adecuada.

Al encontrarse con el mencionado hombre en la cocina, fustigando a Yuzu mientras ésta preparaba el desayuno, la inspiración acudió a Ichigo en forma de un instinto primordial.

Isshin no vio venir el impacto. Acabó desparramado en el piso con la quijada próxima a dislocarse y, en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión, reciprocó con violencia equivalente a la recibida. Yuzu les gritó varias veces solicitando que pararan, agitando un cucharón en el aire para mayor efecto, pero como siempre fue tristemente ignorada. Karin no tardó en bajar y comenzó a comer sin desperdiciar una sola mirada en el par que se azotaba mutuamente a lo largo y ancho de la sala sin ningún miramiento hacia los muebles.

Lo mismo de todas las mañanas. Y la rutina continuó durante el par de días que la vida de Ichigo gozó de relativa tranquilidad. En más de una ocasión —usualmente después de alguna golpiza—, Ichigo había preguntado directamente a su progenitor sobre su pasado como Shinigami, pero Isshin se había negado categóricamente a hablar del asunto. Cada vez que Ichigo hacía mención al respecto, el hombre se lanzaría melodramático sobre el retrato de su esposa armando un desmedido escándalo sobre hijos desconfiados y malagradecidos.

Y tuvo que dejar el asunto de su padre como pendiente por indeterminado tiempo cuando, una vez que el Hougyoku fue neutralizado, le requirieron transportarlo a Soul Society. El joven estaba seguro de que no se debía simplemente a la casualidad.

—Kon, más vale que te comportes— advirtió seriamente al alma modificada que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo. Kon no le prestó mucha atención, se hallaba muy entretenido realizando flexiones y dando vueltas emocionado de aquí para allá.

—Grimmjow, tú también. No toques mi cuerpo mientras yo no esté aquí.— Ichigo frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo ilógicas que habían sonado sus palabras.

El Arrancar, súbitamente interesado, enarcó una ceja y barrió a Kon con una mirada apreciativa que causó a éste un escalofrío y le hizo correr asustado hasta el Shinigami sustituto.

—¡Waahh, Ichigo! ¿Por qué no te lo llevas contigo?— Ichigo suspiró exasperado y dio empujones al otro para tratar de quitárselo de encima, aunque el temor de Kon le parecía perfectamente justificable.

Grimmjow formó una sonrisa depravada. Ver a Kon en esa forma y colgándose al brazo del Shinigami trajo interesantes ideas a su mente. No dudó en dar rienda suelta a fantasías sobre lo tanto que podría divertirse con Ichigo y su perfecto doble, y se distrajo de tal manera con eso que apenas si respondió al beso de despedida que el joven solicitó. Y durante los primeros días que éste estuvo ausente, Grimmjow se vio en extremo tentado a asaltar a Kon con la misma naturalidad que lo haría con Ichigo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no sentía verdaderos deseos de hacerlo.

La actitud del alma artificial le fastidió rápidamente. Kon sonreía tanto y de manera tan imbécil que resultaba enervante; era simplemente insoportable ver gestos que no pertenecían por naturaleza en ese rostro. Terminó ansiando evadirlo lo más posible y lo relegó a dormir amontonado dentro del clóset mientras él se apropiaba campantemente de la cama. El aterrado Kon no mostró objeciones.

Los días transcurrieron cargados de aburrimiento. A Grimmjow no le sorprendió demasiado que Ichigo se estuviera demorando más de lo previsto en Soul Society, pero igual lo malhumoró sobremanera. Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana se topó con más de un problema para distraerse.

La primera vez lo juzgó casualidad; un Hollow temerario que había decidido importunarlo mientras daba una vuelta para relajarse. La segunda vez supo que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Y cuando un tercero se cruzó en su camino optó por dejarlo vivir un minuto más que los anteriores y demandar alguna explicación.

Lo que averiguó le hizo echar humos. Aizen había ofrecido una recompensa a cualquiera que pudiera eliminarlo: nada más y nada menos que la oportunidad de ser Arrancarizado. Así que Grimmjow tuvo a cantidad de Adjuchas e incluso uno que otro Vasto Lorde importunando sus días. El pequeño juego de Aizen le dejó claro que éste aún lo suponía en su forma primitiva. Pero siendo Arrancar, ninguno de esos Hollows constituía un verdadero reto, así que Grimmjow se encargó de ellos despreocupadamente. No obstante, pronto se hizo consciente de otros factores que tuvo que tomar en cuenta.

Cierta noche, una repentina explosión de reiatsu le despertó bruscamente. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue que Ichigo había vuelto, pero enseguida se percató de su error. Con fenomenal velocidad se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación de donde aquél impresionante poder provenía. Se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta y absorbió rápidamente la insospechada escena.

Los restos de lo que debió ser algún tipo de Menos se difuminaban poco a poco en la atmósfera. El innegable ejecutor de la criatura, Kurosaki Isshin, permanecía de pie en medio de la habitación con un semblante inusualmente grave. Portaba el característico uniforme de un Shinigami y en su puño yacía bien sujeta una afilada zanpakutou. Sobre una de las dos camas que ese cuarto contenía, un par de temblorosas niñas se abrazaban mutuamente. Una de ellas estaba llorando, la otra se contenía para no hacerlo.

Grimmjow se percató de que su mano derecha había viajado al mango de su katana de manera inconsciente. Con extrema lentitud soltó el arma y su brazo retomó una posición natural. No contestó a la mirada acusadora que sintió sobre sí de ninguna otra forma más que retrocediendo por donde había venido sin hacer el menor ruido. Al entrar al cuarto de Ichigo, se encontró con Kon asomándose fuera del clóset, mas ignoró su expresión interrogante y caminó de largo hacia la ventana.

—Dile al Shinigami que no me busque.


	23. Chapter 23: Libre

**Capítulo 23: Libre**

Ichigo tuvo que permanecer en Soul Society mucho más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado.

Rukia había tenido mucho que ver en el asunto, insistiendo que continuar ahí sería lo más seguro para él hasta que el conflicto con Aizen quedara propiamente zanjado. No experimentó sorpresa alguna al descubrir que Rukia había manipulado a su hermano para que solicitara que el Shinigami sustituto transportara el Hougyoku. Ichigo apreciaba la preocupación de su amiga pero le fastidió inmensamente sentirse retenido.

Soul Society había puesto en marcha un plan para poner a Karakura a salvo del inminente ataque de Aizen, pues no podían suponer que éste simplemente se había amedrentado. Y aunque dicho asunto ciertamente le interesaba, para Ichigo resultaba desesperante no estar allá, al tanto de lo que ocurría en la misma ciudad cuyo futuro discutían. Quería volver al mundo real, estar con su familia, entrenar con los Vizard, encontrarse con Grimmjow…

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente pudo volver, su último anhelo fue imposible de consolidar. Grimmjow no se divisaba por ninguna parte.

Kon le explicó lo ocurrido la última noche que vio a Grimmjow e, inicialmente, Ichigo no se preocupó más de la cuenta. Eso cambió gradualmente con el paso de los días. No dudaba que Grimmjow pudiera cuidarse solo pero comenzó a intranquilizarle que no intentara contactarlo para nada.

Rukia y Renji habían regresado con él y planeaban quedarse hospedados en su hogar por algún tiempo. Ichigo sabía que pretendían "cuidarlo" pero la presencia de aquellos dos empeoró la situación, porque no se sintió con la libertad suficiente para ir en búsqueda de Grimmjow. Aun así intentó rastrearlo de manera persistente, esforzándose inhumanamente para percibirlo con su reaitsu, logrando resultados patéticos.

Sabía que estaba ahí, en alguna parte. Su presencia fue constante pero malditamente sutil; cierta presión invariable sobre sus sentidos que comenzó por volverlo loco, y que tras algunas semanas terminó siendo reconfortante y vital, porque era lo único de él que tenía.

Contó con más tiempo del que le hubiera agradado para meditar en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente.

Recordó la rara conversación entre su padre y Grimmjow, al menos lo que había capturado de ella. La seriedad que caracterizó a las palabras de su padre en aquella ocasión todavía le caía como insólita. Y no había querido analizarlas pero ahora que se detenía a hacerlo debía admitir que, sin quererlo, se había mostrado tan egoísta como calificaba al Arrancar por abandonarlo así.

Ichigo pensaba estar haciendo una decisión difícil al estar con Grimmjow, pero, ¿qué englobaba para éste la decisión de estar con él? Había tomado en cuenta sus propios temores pero jamás se detuvo a descifrar los del otro, y no era un ser infalible, de eso ya había tenido pruebas.

El futuro que su padre insinuó le parecía tremendamente desconsolador: total soledad que se alargaría por una cantidad de tiempo que Ichigo dudaba poder asimilar. ¿Sería egoísta querer atarlo sólo por una pequeña fracción de ese período, con la única amarga garantía de abandonarlo tarde o temprano?

Decidió obedecer finalmente a la indicación que el mismo Grimmjow había dejado y cesó de buscarlo. Prefirió esperar, porque ahora no le quedaba duda alguna de que las mismas preocupaciones que lo perturbaban a él debían estar manteniendo al otro distanciado.

Aguardaría hasta que Grimmjow se diera cuenta de que no había otras opciones disponibles para ninguno de los dos.

Conforme los días pasaron, Ichigo logró conseguir cierto sentido de normalidad. Se concentró en entrenar con los Vizard, y el resto del tiempo sus amigos colaboraron en gran medida a la mejoría de su humor, sin permitirle que se aislara de ellos, forzándole a aceptar invitaciones para salir a divertirse con cualquier cosa.

Una tarde en las recreativas, mientras vencía a Keigo en un juego de carreras de autos, Ichigo se sorprendió a sí mismo carcajeando limpiamente ante la dramática reacción del perdedor. Mizuiro atizó la miseria de su ridículo amigo con comentarios burlones, y las risas continuaron emergiendo con naturalidad de su garganta y por un momento Ichigo pensó que quizás podría seguir así. Que el episodio de Grimmjow en su vida podría ser concluido sin mayor problemática; que si aquél al final decidía no volver, él podría soportarlo.

Pero se dio cuenta de lo ilusa que esa idea había sido cuando, una vez agotado el día, caminó solo de regreso a su casa y el silencio de las calles hizo a su cerebro trabajar más de la cuenta. Recordó momentos, evocó caricias, sus oídos revivieron la socarrona voz. Y tuvo la contundente certeza de que nunca podría adecuarse del todo a la ausencia de esas cosas. No quería tener que hacerlo.

Una parte de sí mismo guardaba la convicción de que Grimmjow regresaría cuando menos lo esperara. Éste nunca se había caracterizado por ser particularmente considerado y no sería la primera vez que recurriera al aislamiento para despejarse.

Un soplo de aire fresco alborotó sus cabellos y le causó un escalofrío. Encogió los hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando protegerse del primer viento frío de invierno.

:-:-:-:-:-:

En el mundo real, los atardeceres se sucedían mucho más veloces que en Soul Society, mientras que en Hueco Mundo, ni siquiera existían. Grimmjow frunció el entrecejo, recargó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, estiró las piernas sobre la rama y cruzó los pies.

Por el momento podía resistirse a ir en busca del Ahinigami.

Se había convertido en un faro para aquellas ambiciosas criaturas a las que Aizen había manipulado y no podía costearse estar cerca de frágiles humanos. Así que era esto, o volver a Hueco Mundo y enfrentar la ira de Aizen y su ejército, al cual seguramente ya se habría ocupado de repoblar. Nadie podía darse el lujo de dudar que Aizen continuaría con sus planes. Es más, probablemente los adelantaría queriendo recuperar la mitad del Hougyoku perdida.

Este semi-forzado tiempo de retiro le serviría para poner en orden sus ideas. Para maldecirse por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para retar a Aizen, y tan cobarde como para no buscar a Ichigo porque ya se había mostrado demasiado débil frente a él. Además, los de Soul Society pululaban con mayor frecuencia alrededor del chico, y después de todo, él siempre había sido un solitario. Y aunque quisiera admitirlo o no, la conversación con el padre de Kurosaki le había podido más de lo que dejó entrever.

Por mera definición, tendría que lidiar eternamente con un perpetuo vacío. El Shinigami hacía un buen trabajo llenándolo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aquel viejo tenía razón; Ichigo no duraría por siempre, y luego, ¿qué?

Quizás ni siquiera sería la muerte del Shinigami lo que les dictaría fin. Podría acabar mucho antes que eso; tarde o temprano, Ichigo formaría una familia humana y Grimmjow sería relegado inevitablemente.

Mas sin importar lo poco que durara, realmente no tenía nada que perder.

Llegó a dicha conclusión con pasmosa facilidad y se entretuvo observando la katana que sostenía entre sus manos. Había escuchado que los zanpakutous de los Shinigami tenían su propia alma, pero la suya sólo guardaba parte de su propio ser. Una parte primitiva y feroz que últimamente echaba de menos porque comenzaba a sentirse muy lejana. Incluso con la reciente oportunidad de revivirla no le había parecido exactamente igual que antaño. Se había dejado domesticar.

Recordó aquella época. Un rey sin reino ni súbditos, soberano únicamente sobre solitarios desiertos, pero libre.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo, ya no usaba la ropa prestada de Urahara sino la que Ichigo había comprado tiempo atrás para su gigai. Imaginó bajo la camisa esa larga cicatriz que atravesaba su torso, y pensó en la otra marca de considerable tamaño que adornaba su espalda baja. Ambas eran recordatorios de sus dos prisiones; una de ellas la había guardado por su propia voluntad, rechazando la oportunidad de perderla. En aquel momento nunca se hubiera imaginado la magnitud de aquella decisión irracional y aparentemente sin importancia. Al presente funcionaba como muestra fehaciente de lo tanto que se había dejado influenciar por el Shinigami.

Y la evidencia de lo que alguna vez fue se componía por una deformada porción de piel donde antes podía leerse un "seis". Ya no recordaba cuantas veces había sido restituida esa cicatriz.

Aizen lo había encadenado. Y el Shinigami lo hacía también, de cierta manera. Aunque esas eran ataduras a las que podría llegar a acostumbrarse. Pero ni siquiera tendría oportunidad de hacer tal cosa si no recuperaba la libertad que Aizen le había robado. Incluso se veía privado del derecho de regresar a su propio mundo, un mundo que el ex-capitán había proclamado como suyo de la noche a la mañana.

Resopló impaciente y miró hacia el firmamento. Aunque acababa de oscurecer fue perfectamente capaz de distinguir la _garganta_ rompiendo el espacio.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_El escenario de su mente le despertaba sentimientos discordantes._

_La criatura de piel descolorida y ojos amarillos le perturbaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en esos momentos lucía extrañamente taciturna y se mantenía distante, así que por lo menos Ichigo no tenía que lidiar con el chirriante sonido de su voz._

_Lo extraño residía en que el hombre de los lentes se encontraba igual de silencioso. A esas alturas, el cielo nublado no desconcertaba a Ichigo, pero hasta Zangetsu parecía resignado. Si el actual clima le molestaba -que con toda seguridad era el caso-, no se había animado a expresarlo._

_Ichigó suspiró mientras sus ojos marrones inspeccionaban atentamente los alrededores. Dentro de todo, su universo personal contaba con cierto equilibrio. Al menos los edificios no se estaban cayendo a pedazos y la lluvia no se decidía a desatarse._

— _Él te debilita, Rey— se quejó el Hollow, balanceando su zanpakutou blanca distraídamente._

—_No, Zangetsu— se dirigió al que no le había hablado—. Todo lo contrario..._

_Inesperadamente, el pelilargo respondió._

—_Entonces deja de esperar, Ichigo._

Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó a tientas el origen material del fastidioso sonido que lo había despabilado. Sin querer envió su despertador al piso pero de cualquier forma eso no era lo que buscaba. Al fin alcanzó el detector de Hollow que Rukia le había dejado y lo acercó a su cara para observar el punto rojo brillante que parpadeaba contra una cuadrícula negra.

Contó los segundos. Frunció el ceño cuando resultaron ser más de veinte.

Las primeras veces acudió con la esperanza de encontrarse con Grimmjow, pero el artefacto usualmente cesaba de pitar en cuestión de instantes y perdía la pista o llegaba demasiado tarde. Después de varias ocasiones igual de frustrantes dejó de hacerle caso. Renji o Rukia ocasionalmente acudirían en vano, sólo para sentir que no estaban siendo desobligados. Grimmjow se había estado encargando de cualquier Hollow de relevante peligrosidad y hasta el momento no parecía haber tenido ninguna dificultad.

Entonces Ichigo no pudo explicarse por qué la alarma continuaba sonando. Dentro de tres segundos contaría un minuto entero.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Grimmjow se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar al Shinigami. Se estaba aburriendo de darle largas al incauto Adjuchas de forma insectoide que había venido a molestarlo. El patético ser ni siquiera contaba con la inteligencia suficiente para darse cuenta de que, por más intentos que realizara para herirlo con sus garras, sencillamente no iba a lograrlo. Existía una diferencia monstruosa entre sus velocidades.

—Heh…— los labios de Grimmjow se curvaron formando una media sonrisa al percibir el reiatsu de Ichigo en las cercanías. Eliminó al insignificante Hollow con un Cero cuya indiscreta emisión de luz terminó de confirmar la ubicación del ex-Espada.

Cuando Ichigo arribó al campo donde recordaba haber atestiguado dos o tres partidos de Karin, arrolló la totalidad del área con su ansiosa mirada hasta localizar a Grimmjow sentado desenfadadamente sobre la rama de un árbol de los alrededores.

Ichigo literalmente voló hasta allá y el Arrancar saltó al suelo para interceptarlo.

Justo como la noche en que se conocieron, Grimmjow detuvo el amenazante filo de Zangetsu con el dorso de su mano. Ichigo se había vuelto mucho más fuerte desde aquel entonces pero el arma en forma shikai jamás podría atravesar su piel. Grimmjow imprimió presión para apartar el ofensivo objeto que Ichigo simultáneamente soltó para dedicarse a taladrarlo con ojos furibundos.

—Es difícil encontrarte a solas, Shinigami— enunció descaradamente.

Un chispeo resentido adornó la mirada de Ichigo. Si el otro se refería a la continua compañía de Renji y Rukia, ellos se habían marchado una semana atrás. Además, bien sabía que Grimmjow nunca se había sentido cohibido por ellos o por nadie más. Oportunidades habían existido, aquél simplemente no había querido su compañía.

—¿Por qué desapareciste?— Grimmjow no hizo más que encogerse de hombros e Ichigo sintió a su furia aumentar sin control.

Lo había sometido a una despiadada tortura que evidentemente no tenía un motivo válido. El joven se vio arrojado a una encrucijada; anhelaba recoger a Zangetsu y blandirla de nuevo en su contra tanto como atraparlo en el abrazo más asfixiante. Con Grimmjow normalmente era así y en el fondo debía admitir que disfrutaba del velo de contradicción que traía a su vida.

—Ya no importa.— Una de las frases que Ichigo ansiaba poder extraer definitivamente del repertorio lingüístico de aquél, pero esta vez lo dejó pasar con un suspiro levemente exasperado porque, básicamente, Grimmjow tenía razón. A fin de cuentas lo había llamado hasta ahí, a su manera.

E Ichigo lo había necesitado a tal grado que en esos momentos poco le importó cualquier excusa que el otro le diera, o incluso la falta de una.

—No puedes seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas— reprendió, aunque con el tipo de reforzamiento que estaba a punto de otorgar probablemente conseguiría un efecto opuesto al deseado. Se impulsó para eliminar la distancia que la diferencia de alturas imponía y causó que sus labios chocaran sin delicadeza. Las ávidas caricias que intercambiaban escalaron vertiginosamente a una vil competición por devorarse. Ichigo apenas se despegó lo suficiente para permitir que agitados sonidos continuaran surgiendo de su boca.

—Tú me buscaste. No puedes desentenderte de todo lo que has causado.

Al principio, Ichigo lo había aceptado por simple curiosidad y necesidad física. Y porque aquél había sido condenadamente insistente. Sin poder evitarlo terminó hecho adicto al remolino de emociones que Grimmjow le provocaba, y lo último que quería era desacostumbrarse a esa presencia que revolucionaba cada minuto de su vida.

No poseía la elocuencia adecuada para expresarlo en palabras pero la angustiante manera en que su cuerpo se pegó al de Grimmjow debía transmitir lo que sentía en cierta medida. Encontró respuesta de similar dimensión cuando las manos de aquél subieron para tomar su cintura y arrastrarlo al suelo consigo. Ichigo terminó arrodillado entre las piernas flexionadas del Arrancar, quien se recargó contra el tronco del árbol mientras el Vizard se desvivía besándolo.

Con movimientos apresurados, Ichigo buscó acomodo sobre el cuerpo del otro, colocando las manos en sus hombros y sentándose sobre su cadera. Se tomó unos segundos para mirar fijamente el rostro impasible de Grimmjow, y tragó saliva cuando el aludido abrió los ojos y éstos resultaron tan contrastantes en su agitación.

Ichigo sonrió estremecido antes de acercarse y tocar los labios de Grimmjow con los suyos una vez más. Al mismo tiempo, acarició su pecho con ambas manos y removió suavemente su cuerpo, invitando al mayor a responder a sus avances. Grimmjow paseó las manos con insistencia sobre la espalda de Ichigo, luego hacia su cintura para comenzar a liberarlo de su uniforme, mientras que sentía las manos del otro por todo su rostro, tocando su máscara con incomprensible adoración sin cesar la repartición apresurada de besos sobre sus labios, mejillas, mandíbula, cuello, clavículas…

Los botones de esa camisa fueron victimizados sin piedad hasta que Ichigo consiguió revelar para goce de sus retinas _su_ cicatriz. No pudo resistirse a dejar que algunos dedos cabriolaran sobre dicha zona, si bien tal entretenimiento se vio súbitamente interrumpido. El joven jadeó cuando las manos que recorrían su espalda se plantaron estáticas por un instante, para al siguiente atraerlo firmemente contra el cuerpo del otro. Grimmjow elevó las caderas y el electrizante choque ocasionó que ambos gimieran al unísono. Luego, una de esas manos se deslizó hacia abajo para hundir algunos dedos entre sus glúteos, extrayendo de sus labios más suspiros convulsivos.

Ichigo acomodó su acalorado rostro sobre el hombro de Grimmjow, y así, más cerca, podía oír perfectamente la pesada respiración de aquél. Hizo las caderas un poco hacia atrás en un movimiento lánguido, permitiendo al otro profundizar su atrevida exploración, y aprovechó el pequeño espacio conseguido entre sus anatomías para desabrochar diligentemente el pantalón de Grimmjow y escurrir los dedos sobre el firme miembro que descubrió. Llevó la otra mano hasta su propia erección y comenzó a acariciarse rítmicamente, pero sólo se ocupó en ello durante algunos momentos más hasta que el Arrancar lo acomodó para penetrarle, sin prisas pero tampoco pausando demasiado. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y aguantó hasta ajustarse, con alguno que otro quejido suave escapándose entre sus labios.

Grimmjow mantuvo celosamente sujetas las caderas de Ichigo y embistió con las propias, estableciendo de inmediato un compás que el menor no tardó en alterar gracias al efecto de los gemidos que comenzó a expresar con libertad, estimulando irremediablemente la velocidad e ímpetu de los vaivenes del mayor. Después de un rato, la concentración de Grimmjow se vio trastornada hasta el máximo. Cerró los ojos, plantó una mano en la tierra y otra sobre el sudoroso pecho de Ichigo; dejó su rostro caer al frente mientras exhalaba ruidosamente, permitiendo al otro establecer el ritmo que deseara, respondiendo a los erráticos movimientos del menor con propios hasta que sus cuerpos hallaron una frágil sincronía.

Ichigo se agarró a los fuertes brazos de su acompañante para luego, confundido por el delicioso delirio que lo afligía, decidir que prefería una disposición nueva, así que elevó las manos para enlazarlas alrededor de su cuello y en éste apoyó la frente. Arqueó la espalda y boqueó por aire, víctima de un espasmo particularmente placentero. Soltó una risita temblorosa y luego alcanzó su propio miembro para tocarse a un ritmo desbaratado. Unos momentos después todo su cuerpo se tensó al alcanzar su orgasmo, y realizó el esfuerzo de mantener los ojos abiertos en diminuta medida para ver como su semen había salpicado el abdomen de Grimmjow, y para apreciar encantado la manera en que el rostro de éste se contorsionaba sensualmente momentos después. Dio un respingo al sentir el líquido tibio regándose en su interior, y soltó un quedo gruñido antes de permitirse ser cegado por sus párpados.

Grimmjow volteó para sentir los rebeldes cabellos anaranjados acariciar su mejilla, y después de unas cuantas exhalaciones dificultosas, sonrió a medias ante lo extraño que aún resultaba tener a su más importante enemigo así, tiritando de excitación contra su cuerpo.

—Quisiera que fuera de otra manera…— Ichigo susurró de repente, recordando el montón de preocupaciones que lo habían azotado sin tregua durante el corto pero cruel tiempo que estuvieron apartados. No le había preguntado a Grimmjow si las mismas dudas lo habían atosigado a él también. No planeaba hacerlo, pero quería dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro.

—…pero ya debes saber lo que siento por ti.— Se inclinó hasta que su enrojecida mejilla rozó la fría máscara de Grimmjow antes de continuar murmurando—. Y sé que sientes lo mismo aunque creas no poder hacerlo.

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron bien grandes, y el dueño de éstos sufrió el inmenso deseo de carcajearse. Ichigo ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar ese sentimiento pero Grimmjow adivinó correctamente de lo que hablaba.

"Amor" era una palabra que nunca usaba, nunca oía, en la que nunca pensaba. Pero conocía su significado, porque era lo único que un Arrancar no debía ser capaz de sentir.

—Esta vez yo te creé, y yo digo que puedes— Ichigo declaró incontestable, mientras repasaba distraídamente con el dedo índice una de las curiosas marcas azuladas bajo la comisura de aquellos centelleantes ojos. La garganta de Grimmjow finalmente liberó la risa burlona que se había estado aguantando, si bien su voz sonó forzada debido a la falta de aliento.

El engreimiento del menor le pareció ridículo pero no halló manera de contradecirlo. Ichigo realmente había "creado" esta versión de él, aunque no iba a detenerse a buscar significados ocultos tras tal hecho.

—Cierra la boca, Shinigami…—Grimmjow esbozó una sonrisa sugestiva, si bien agitada y breve, y luego se acercó lo suficiente a Ichigo para lamer ladinamente desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, robándole un escalofrío y notando satisfecho que el rostro antes enfurruñado comenzaba a relajar visiblemente sus facciones. Por último se aseguró de que aquella orden fuera respetada; regresó para sellar los labios de aquél con los suyos, déspotas.

La madrugada los sorprendió ahí. Y con ella, un sacudimiento masivo del cielo.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Grimmjow era su pequeño proyecto. El más interesante de todos sus hijos. Manipularlo y jugar con él, ver sus honestas reacciones, había sido delicioso. Pero todo experimento llegaba inevitablemente a su fin.

Y la valía radicaba en los resultados obtenidos.

A veces todo se revelaba como una pérdida de tiempo. Y si bien en ciertas ocasiones el esfuerzo resultaba en vano, en otras sucedía lo contrario y entonces descubriría cosas nuevas. Incluso, podría encontrarse con información inesperada que demostraría a sus hipótesis equivocadas.

Cuando llegó el momento apropiado de descender a la pequeña ciudad de Karakura, ver a su único sirviente renegado surgir entre las nubes, mientras sus Espadas enfrentaban a los capitanes del Gotei 13, trajo una sonrisa intrigada a los labios de Aizen. Y sin importar cual fuera la conclusión, tal gesto se mantendría invariable durante el entero desenvolvimiento del prodigioso espectáculo al que había infundido de vida.

Los dos ejércitos daban rienda suelta a su poder, orillándose a romper límites impensados. A los sobrevivientes del previo encuentro les inspiraba la sed de venganza. Un bando decidido a proteger, el otro a destruir.

Muchos metros debajo de donde el orquestador apreciaba el ocaso de su obra, Ichigo no acababa de creer su presente, sobre todo al compararlo con las vivencias de algunas horas atrás. Lo que estaba en juego al instante hacía parecer a las inquietudes de aquel entonces sumamente triviales.

No podía costearse una derrota, pero pensar con claridad exigía un gigantesco esfuerzo de su parte cuando lo que definía sus alrededores era absoluto caos. La cantidad inmensa de energía espiritual resultaba tan asfixiante como exhilarante y por momentos Ichigo ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién era su objetivo, y definitivamente no gastaría preciosos segundos en tratar de identificarlos.

Así, desde su aturdida perspectiva, todo se desenvolvió en un desastre violento haciendo vibrar al firmamento de la ciudad donde había crecido.

Lo único que no se permitía olvidar dentro de la encarnecida batalla era que Grimmjow estaba cerca. Cada medio minuto voltearía en su búsqueda, o lo encontraría sorpresivamente a sus espaldas salvándolo de algún golpe potencialmente mortal, a lo que seguiría un rápido comentario mordaz y una sonrisa bribona que de forma indeliberada le daría ánimos.

La victoria prometía algo más para ellos; los tentaba con egoístas visiones. Apenas distinguibles entre la energía rojinegra de Zangetsu, ambos se abandonaron a sus instintos.

Ichigo no supo con certeza en qué momento acabó todo.

Recordaba encontrarse tirado en el techo de algún edificio, abrir los ojos lentamente y vislumbrar una figura familiar de pie frente a él. Una figura que se agachó, le extendió una mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie; acarició su mejilla, envolvió su cintura con un brazo, inclinó la cabeza en busca de sus labios y los atrapó en un demandante beso.

Fue entonces que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar con mayor propiedad. Y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sentirse descompuesto al pensar que alguno de los dos podría haber muerto y ese momento jamás estaría sucediendo. Tembló, alzó los brazos, ignoró el dolor de todo su cuerpo y se empujó contra el más alto.

Se trató de un minuto agradablemente abrumador, pero aun así Grimmjow dio fin a todo eso con desdeñable rapidez. Ya podía sentir y escuchar a los amigos del Shinigami buscándolo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Podrías quedarte.— Sus ojos lucían desorbitados.

—Se te sigue olvidando, ¿eh?— Grimmjow le dirigió una mirada aburrida—. Hollow— dijo secamente, y enfatizó señalando hacia su abdomen.

—Esa excusa ya no te sirve, Grimmjow.— Ichigo le dedicó un gesto divertido, sus labios torcidos formando una semi-sonrisa incrédula. Se apartó lo suficiente para atar los ojos del otro con los propios y le acarició la nuca lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, rebosando en determinación.

Grimmjow estaba consciente de lo que el menor insinuaba, pero no lo iba a admitir. Nada más no se le antojaba y el otro claramente no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Pero su silencio concedió bastante y sin pretenderlo satisfizo al Shinigami, quien se alejó renuentemente de él.

—No vuelvas a perderte.

Ichigo fabricó una pequeña sonrisa gustosa que ofuscó al Arrancar visiblemente. Grimmjow mostró una mueca fastidiada y rascó su nuca, por unos momentos evadió la mirada del otro y estudió al cielo que todavía lucía ligeramente oscurecido, no por nubes de lluvia sino por la revuelta recién concluida que había batido la atmósfera.

Cuando la sensación de incomodidad pasó, sus ojos volvieron al rostro del menor, y para variar Ichigo no se sintió retado, cierta suavidad en aquellas pupilas le comunicaba que sería obedecido.

En un instante, Grimmjow le dio la espalda, avanzó unos pasos y con un fluido movimiento de su mano rasgó el aire. Antes de adentrarse en el oscuro pasadizo, giró su rostro una vez más hacia el de cabellos anaranjados.

—Nos vemos, Shinigami.

Era una promesa. La libertad que habían conseguido esa mañana no iba a verse desperdiciada.

Ichigo presintió que sería un día brillante para Zangetsu.

:-:-:-:

**Fin**

De antemano gracias por los reviews que quieran dejar, si tienen cuenta en fanfiction-net podré responderlos. Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic =) saludos!


End file.
